Through the Glass
by lulu9994
Summary: Lilly Monroe has taken her place in life at Woodbury. She has also managed to catch the eye of The Governor and he has captured hers. But will loving a man like him be easy or will he throw it away with his hidden secrets? Will Lilly be strong enough to deal with the type of man he really is?
1. Chapter 1

_Lillian Monroe thought life couldn't get any worse after zombies took over and her whole family died. Things went from bad to worse in a blink of an eye. She was ready to give up on everything! Life had no meaning anymore. Besides she probably wouldn't last much longer anyway. However, things quickly changed when she was taken prisoner and brought to a little town called Woodbury…_

(1 year later…)

Lilly hadn't put much thought into if she would leave Woodbury or not. In fact this was the only placed she foresaw herself staying at. She had no reason to leave. Then there was the other reason she was staying…Phillip Blake. To most in the town he was known only as "_The Governor." _To Lilly he was Phillip. She didn't know why he had grown so close to her nor did she really care. In all honesty, she found herself falling further and further in love with him regardless that she didn't know entirely too much about him. Phillip seemed almost as sweet on her as she did him. He was always bringing her pretty little things when he and the other guards were out. But he would never make that final move to push them together. It was almost like he was either afraid or ashamed for people to see them as "a couple." Lilly kept her thoughts about him to herself. Maybe he was just being nice and really wasn't interested in her. After all, he was quite a bit older than her and probably didn't want some 25 year old girl to fool with. If that was the case why did he always walk her home every night before curfew? Or why did he go out of his way to bring her presents?

Rowan was something that made Lilly almost positive that he didn't want her in any other way than a friend. She knew good and well Phillip slept with Rowan on almost nightly bases. What purpose would he have for Lilly if Rowan was the woman he wanted to be with? Phillip had never made any outward or public acknowledgement that Rowan was his but in Lilly's eyes if he was sleeping with her that was good enough.

(Lilly's POV)

Today was just another day. I went to work as a teacher like always. Before the zombies took over I never liked children nor imagined myself a teacher. Now it seemed like these little children were my life. The school was split between me and my new best friend Eliza. She had the older half of the children and I had the younger.

After the children had left and gone home I sat quietly at my desk looking over papers. I tried to keep my thoughts from going to Phillip. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the moment. I couldn't figure out why in the world he seemed so eager to try to charm me when he was with Rowan too. Why would he want me when he could have her? She was everything that I wasn't. Outgoing, had a sense of humor, charming, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. With a sigh I put my head down on my desk to clear my thoughts. "Bad day?" Startled I look up to see Phillip standing in the door way looking at me with that charming smirk on his face. "You scared me!" I said with a smile before standing up. He walked in closing the door behind him. "Sorry. I hadn't seen you all day and figured you would be here." I nodded and began to clean the black board trying not to stare at him like some weirdo. As much as I wanted him I wasn't about to act desperate in his eyes. He stood quietly for few moments before speaking, "So I'm having a dinner in a few days. It's gonna be the guards of course, Milton, and a few other people. I was hoping you would come with me. You know as a date or whatever you would like to call it" My eyes widened as I attempted to focus on a smudge on the board. What the hell is this man doing to me? Does he even realize that's he is seriously toying with my emotions? Maybe he does and is just being a sadist and finding this horribly amusing. "Me? Why me? I figured that you would take Rowan." Without even looking at Phillip I could tell he was frowning. "Maybe I like you." I turned looking at him with a smirk, "Phillip I have known you for over a year now and you're something like my best friend so I'm just going to say it. I know about you and Rowan." He nodded stepping closer, "I know you know. Trust me I see how you look at her Lillian and I see how you look at me. Now I may not seem like the smartest man in the world but I think you feel more for me than something a friend would." He stood looking me with the "I'm the boss" look he wore so well.

How could he have possibly figured that secret out? Did I sit and give him the death glare whenever he spoke to Rowan or was he just that smarter than I gave him credit for? Lost in my thoughts I didn't see Phillip walk across the room before I was pulled into his arms. "Lilly please." He whispered before kissing me…

(no one's pov)

Lilly couldn't believe what was happening. It was what she had wanted but at the same time it was breaking her heart. Deep down she had a bad feeling Phillip was only doing this to get her in his bed. After a moment of letting him kiss her Lilly pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the look of pain in her brown eyes. "Please don't do that again." She whispered looking almost ready to cry. Phillip frowned. He had expected a different reaction out of Lilly than this. Lilly was the girl that he had actually had feeling for from the day she arrived at Woodbury. Rowan was just a bed warmer to him. That woman was way too chatty, too loud, and extremely too annoying for his taste. Not to mention she would probably shit a monkey is she knew about Phillip's true side. He wasn't really for sure how Lilly would take it either when she found out about Penny or the fact that he wasn't that nice of a character. "What's wrong?" He finally asked as Lilly walked back to her desk picking up her purse. Her brown eyes looked frantically at the door as if she was about to turn and blot out of it. Finally she looked back at him, "Phillip we wouldn't be a good match and quite frankly I can't deal with you also being with her. I'm not good for you. You have this town to worry about and you need someone who is better than me." Lily tried to think of something to say to make the conversation stop. As much as she wanted Phillip she knew it wouldn't work between them. She couldn't be what he needed in a wife. Hell he probably wouldn't even say she was his girlfriend in public. Phillip didn't look too pleased. She could easily tell by the way he was putting his hands on his hips frowning. "What do you mean no good for me? How do you know what is good for me? What if you are what I want? Are you afraid because of the age difference or something?" Lilly shook her head stepping toward the door, "Do you want to know the truth? I'm afraid you would just use me and have Rowan on the side. I can not handle that Phillip. You know good and well I have been alone since my family died and I can not handle another loss. I'm sorry." Right as he was about to speak Mele Dixon walked into the room with his usual superior expression on his face. He smiled at Lilly nodding his head, "Ms. Lilly. Governor I need to see you. Some stuff has come up and it's urgent sir." Phillip nodded as he gave Lilly one more look before walking out the door. Merle turned looking at Lilly, "Pretty as ever Ms. Lilly." Lilly rolled her eyes picking her stuff up, "thanks Merle."

That night Lilly sat in her apartment trying to think of what Phillips intentions could really be? Women all over the town were wondering if he would ever marry or at least have some sort of female companion. He was too good looking to be alone forever. Lily sighed knowing she had to have hurt him with her words and somewhat wished she hadn't been so cruel to him. Maybe he would be a good lover and would leave Rowan if Lilly agreed to be his. But what if he didn't? What if he continued to sleep with Rowan as well and she got pregnant? Lilly couldn't take that kind of let down.

A knock on the door pulled Lilly from her thoughts. She stood with a sigh and opened it to see Milton, "Milton…" He smiled nervously. The poor guy for some reason couldn't talk to women. Lilly founds it somewhat amusing to watch him squirm when a woman would talk to him. "Good evening Ms. Monroe. I…uh…The Governor wanted me to bring you this." He handed out an envelope with shaky hands. Lilly smiled raising an eyebrow before taking the envelope from Milton's grasp. "Anything else I can do for you?" Lilly asked carefully. She didn't care much for Milton. Truthfully she would rather deal with Merle Dixson calling her sweet ass and sugar tits than deal with Milton who looked like he would pee his pants if she moved too quickly. Milton shook his head, "Oh no ma'am. Have a wonderful night." Lilly nodded before closing the door.

Lilly glanced at the envelope carefully seeing her name written in Phillips hand writing. With a deep breath she opened the letter,

"_Lilly, My office tomorrow morning 10 am sharp. We need to talk.._

_~Phillip"_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Phillip sat in his office looking at the photo of his dead wife and daughter. Getting her to love him wasn't as difficult as it seemed to be with Lilly. He wanted nothing more than to have Lilly as his own. Phillip sighed running a finger through his hair. He wasn't the man he used to be before the bitters took over. Before the bitters took over he was considered a nice guy without a bad bone in his body. Now he could still pull off the nice guy but there was a more sinister side to him now. Deep down Phillip didn't know if he could ever return to the man he was ages ago.

"Governor?" Phillip looked up to see Milton standing in the doorway with his usual quirky grin on his face. "Sir Ms. Lilly is here to see you." Phillip's eyes widened as he leaned back casually. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he was desperate for this girl. "Send her in Milton."

Lily walked into the office looking as beautiful as ever. Her dark blonde hair was flowing down framing her face. Phillip sighed. She even wore that damn white sundress that seemed to attract him to her. "You wanted to see me." She said calmly closing the door behind her so Merle and Milton couldn't hear. Phillip nodded, "I wanted to talk to you about last night." Lilly looked almost petrified as she turned to walk out, "Lillian stop." Phillip said sternly causing Lilly to stop in her tracks.

Lilly stood with her back to Phillip closing her eyes tightly. How she had hoped he wouldn't bring this up. "Phillip I asked you not to bring this up again." Before she could say another word his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her against his strong body. "Correct me if I'm wrong but last when we kissed you didn't seem to want to let go. Just like right now you aren't pulling away from me right now." Lilly jumped when she felt his lips on her neck. Whatever sense of self control she had was quickly going down the drain with ever tender touch. "Phillip you can't have me and Rowan both." With a growl he spun her around so she was pressed against his chest. "I don't want that bitch. I want you! Can't you see that? Damn it can't you see what you are doing to me?" Lilly finally got the courage to look into his eyes as he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his manhood.

Lilly didn't know what to think as she looked into Phillip's eyes. She knew that sex would surely be on his mind but this shocked her. Lilly smiled slightly before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in an innocent kiss. Phillip pressed her against the wall deepening the kiss.

When they finally parted Phillip held Lilly against him,"Now here are the rules for our little relationship. You stay with me unless I tell you otherwise. Nothing of our personal life is anyone's business…that includes Eliza. Do not question my authority when it comes to my decisions. Also you're moving in with me now." Lilly blinked a few times. Phillip had never been this bossy with her before and she had a feeling that he was just getting started. "Bossy much?" She said with a smile. Phillip smiled, "It's going to be this way. People in the town see me as a strong leader and it's staying that way even with you. Now go on home. I'll see you tonight." Lilly nodded as he kissed her once more before

It was different going to Phillip's apartment and seeing all her things already there waiting for her. She had been to his apartment numerous times before but now it was different.

As the day progressed Lilly tried harder and harder to make herself feel more comfortable. She saw Phillip's point. He had to maintain a certain mold in the people of Woodbury's eyes.

The sound of something falling in one of the bedrooms pulled Lilly from her thoughts. With a frown Lily walked slowly walked into the one bedroom she had never seen before. The room was dark and cold as she walked in. Lilly frowned as she heard a small hissing sound coming from the other side of the room. What in the world was Phillip keeping locked up in here? As soon as she flipped on the light Lilly started screaming. In the corner of the room sat a bitter that was once a little girl. She looked at Lilly with enraged expression as she tried to get up and turn Lilly into lunch. Lilly jumped back as she heard the front door open, "PHILLIP!" She screamed. What the hell was this man thinking? No normal person would be having a bitter no matter how old locked up in the bedroom.

Phillip came running in freezing at the sight in front of him. Lilly's face look horrified as he walked across the room making the little bitter sit down and tying her back up. "Phillip…what in the world? You have a bitter." Phillip looked up with the saddest expression she had ever seen on his face. "Lilly this is my daughter Penny." Lilly felt her heart freeze. She knew Phillip's family had died but she didn't expect him to be _hanging on_ to what was left of them. Phillip stood looking at the shocked expression on Lilly's face, "I can't kill her. That's why Milton is doing so many experiments. I have to bring her back to life." Lilly looked at the little girl who was now out cold in the floor than back to her boyfriends miserable expression. She slowly walked across the room to him and gently touched Phillip's back. "Come one let's go in here. You need to relax."

Lilly watched Phillip with worried eyes as he sat looking out window drinking glass after glass of whiskey. "Phillip…maybe you should stop. Come one lets go lay down or something. You've had a long day." Phillip looked up with an evil smirk before standing up and grabbing Lilly, "I have a better idea!"

He pushed Lilly against the wall before holding her hands over head, "I think this is a better idea. I've wanted this for a long time now." Phillip didn't give Lilly time to object before he picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Now be a good girl and this won't hurt." He cooed before handcuffing Lilly to the bed and forcing her legs apart. Lilly froze feeling Phillip's finger go inside of her. She gasped pulling against the handcuffs. "Phillip please…"She whimpered as his eyes rolled up to meet hers, "Yes darlin?" Lilly pushed her hips up, "I want to touch you." Phillip smirked, "Not yet." He removed his shirt before giving Lilly that innocent little smirk that she had learned meant he was up to something. Lilly watched as he took his knife out of his pocket and began to cut her dress off. "I happened to like that dress." She said with a frown as Phillip admired her naked body. "I'll get you a new one." He said as he finished undressing himself. He didn't intend on letting her hands go. Lilly looked too enticing tied to his bed to be let go while he made love to her. The sadistic side was quickly coming back to him now. "Phillip seriously…let me go." Lilly whimpered as he got on top of her. "I want to be able to hold on to you." Phillip like hearing her beg him. Her pleas were giving him the satisfaction he had been missing for a long time. Forget the fact that he was older than her and some people in the town may not think their relationship was good. Lilly was Phillip's now and no man would ever know her the way he was now. With a finally kiss to her swollen lips Phillip pushed into her. Lilly screamed out from the pain of being taken for the first time. Phillip stopped mid thrust and gazed down at her, "You were a virgin?" Lilly nodded as tears streamed down her face. Phillip would like to have said he felt kind of guilty for taking her virginity for carelessly but he didn't. In fact, he had a sick satisfaction of knowing her was the first and only man that would ever know her. After his male ego had somewhat subsided Phillip leaned down gently kissing Lilly, "It will get better sweetie. Wait until I started really making you scream." Lilly tried to ignore the searing pain as his erection pounded into her. Finally the pain seemed to end and just as he had said it began to feel good. Phillip liked the feeling of her withering beneath him. Rowan never seemed too satisfied with him. She pretty much just laid there while Phillip got what he wanted.

Lilly couldn't have been more satisfied when Phillip let her hands be free. Automatically her hands dug into his back as he made love to her harder. "That's it baby. Cum for me." He whispered into her ear pushing Lilly over the edge. She pressed her face into his chest as her orgasm washed over her. Phillip groaned feeling Lilly's walls begin to clinch around him. He couldn't hold on any longer and with a final thrust spilled into Lilly.

Lily had never felt more exhausted in her life! She sighed happily as Phillip lay down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me this was your first time?" He asked calmly. Lilly snuggled her face into against his chest. "You didn't ask." Phillip nodded, "Good point. I figured you would have had numerous boyfriends by now." Lilly shook her head with an embarrassed smile, "No…you're my first. I was saving that the right person." Phillip rose up on an elbow looking down at his girl, "I hope that was me." Lilly smiled, "To be honest, from the time I came to Woodbury I was hoping it would be you." Phillip looked satisfied with her answer as he lay back down. "That's the answers I like to hear. Now get some sleep baby. You've had enough action for one day. Tomorrow we'll go public to the town." Lilly closed her eyes somewhat dreading all the stares when Phillip would announce they were a couple. For now, though the only thought on her mind was passing out cold. Tomorrow would be another day and another chance to see what kind of man Phillip would really be fore her…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lilly was awoken by Phillip kissing her neck. His five o'clock shadow was rough on her skin. She made a mental note to tell him to shave. Lilly opened her eyes slowly as the sunlight poured into the bedroom. "Phillip its early." His hand cupped her breast as he turned her to face him. "It's time to get up darlin. This kids will be wonderin where their teacher is and I have work to do." Lilly groaned trying her best to get him to be still, "Let's just stay home. We can stay in bed all day." Phillip laughed as he stood up and started putting on his clothes. Lilly sat up slowly trying to ignore the searing pain that was shooting through her body. This man had really done a number on her. Deep down Lilly knew she was in for a lot worse too. "As appealing that idea sounds I've got a town to run and you have children to teach." Lilly nodded knowing he was right. As she stood a second wave of pain went through her. Phillip turned when she whimpered. "Sore?" Lilly nodded as Phillip smiled. His evil side was ecstatic that he had done this to her. If he could have given himself a pat on the back for his doings he would have. Phillip pulled Lilly into his arms trying not to look too proud of himself. "You'll get used to it. I was easy on you last night. Especially after I found out you were a virgin." He kissed the top of her head feeling the beginning of an erection coming on. Phillip sighed. He had to calm down or he would have Lilly back in bed and nothing would ever get done.  
When they were finally able to leave the house Lilly wondered what people's reactions would be. As they walked down the street holding hands people gave them nothing but smiles. Feeling relieved Lilly finally had enough courage to look at Phillip. "Everyone seems to be pleased." He nodded trying to ignore all the eyes on him. Normally he was all for attention but this was different. "They don't have a reason not to be." Lilly tightened her hand the moment she saw Rowan looking at them with wide tear filled eyes. Phillip shook his head trying not to laugh as they walked by. "She's insane." He said loud enough for her to hear and begin to cry harder. Lilly found herself somewhat feeling sorry for Rowan but also had the feeling they hadn't seen the last of her yet.

Once at the school Phillip gently kissed Lilly, "I'll see you tonight." Lilly had to fight the urge to hold onto Phillip and kiss him longer. However, she knew it would make him angry. He had already told her to keep PDA at minimum. "At home darlin." Lilly sighed realizing that he knew what was going through her mind. Phillip gave her one more small smile before turning and walking away to meet Merle who was standing on the street corner. Merle smiled at Lilly blowing her a kiss before Phillip looked up. Lilly rolled her eyes shooting Merle the middle finger which earned her a big smile from him.

"So the rumors are true! You and The Governor huh?" Lilly didn't even noticed Eliza walk up. She smiled looking at her friend than at Phillip's back as he became smaller and smaller in the distance. "Yea...it's true." Eliza looked at her friends reddening face and happy smile. "I knew he had a thing for you. I wasn't going to say he seemed desperate because that would be disrespectful. The poor guy was basically beginning for your attention." Lilly nodded before giggling, "Oh he got it all right." Eliza's mouth dropped as she began burst out in a fit of laughter, "You whore." She smacked Lilly on the back causing her friend to jump. "Easy..." She whimpered as Eliza looked like she had killed her. Eliza leaned forward so no one could hear, "Is he that rough?" Lilly looked around already knowing she was breaking one of Phillip's rules, "Let's just say the man probably read Fifty Shades of Grey to get ideas. Or better yet he gives Christian Grey a run for his money." This was Eliza's turn for her face to turn red. "Dear god... I was going to let you read the next Fifty Shades of Grey book but I think I will just keep that so he doesn't try to kill you." Lily turned with a smile and walked into the school, "If I don't show up for work one day you will know what happened."

(4 months later...)  
Life was steadily looking up for Lilly. She and Phillip were actually a great couple. Lilly had even learned to deal with his sadistic sex acts and in return some of the times he was actually gentle to her. He turned out to be good boyfriend even though he was busy the majority of time. Lilly had even learned to be somewhat comfortable around zombie Penny.  
One afternoon, Lilly sat in Dr. Stevens office getting her physical. Dr. Stevens seemed concerned with all the bruising on Lilly's body but didn't ask. Lilly had rehearsed the story Phillip had told her to say if Dt. Stevens asked what happened. "I'm clumsy and fell down the stairs." Lilly sat patiently as the Dr was in the other room doing tests.

After 30 minutes she walked back with a concerned expression on her face. "Ms. Lilly...I need to talk to you and The Governor." Lilly blinked a few times feeling immediacy uneasy. "He's in a meeting with Milton doctor" Dr. Stevens nodded before gently taking Lilly's small hand in hers, "Lilly you're pregnant. I'm slightly concerned though. You are so small and your blood pressure seems to be low. I think you should take it easy for a while. No more teaching. Stay home and relax." Lilly was shocked as she looked at Dr. Stevens with wide eyes. She was pregnant...with Phillip's child. It shouldn't have been such a surprise though. Phillip had never bothered with condoms or getting Lilly put on birth control. The only time she mentioned it he became enraged and slapped her across the face. Lilly could never see why he was so angry over that subject but she never brought it up again. "Is The Governor the father?" Lilly's thought were interrupted by Dr. Stevens who smiling gently. Lilly nodded, "Yes ma'am. He's the only man I've been with." Dr. Stevens smiled gently squeezing her hand, "Go on home. I'll bring you some vitamins later. This is a good thing dear. That man needs something to smile about."

Lilly was happy by the time she left the office. Dr. Steven's was right. This would be good for Phillip. Maybe this child would get his mind off of Penny and he would finally be able to let her go. Lilly hoped this would get him to finally say, "I love you" to her as well. Deep down she knew he loved her by the way he looked at her but she wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.  
She quickly walked into Phillip's office to tell him the good news, "Phillip! I have something good to tell you! You will never believe what Dr. Stevens told..." Lilly stopped dead in her tracks the moments she saw Rowan sitting on Phillip's desk. She sat facing Phillip with her dress pulled up showing her thigh. "What the hell?" Lilly yelled as Phillip stood up looking at Lilly's heartbroken face. "Lilly...baby it isn't what it looks like." He said looking nervous. Lilly nodded as she backed up before he could touch her, "How could you Phillip? It is exactly what it looks like! We're done." Lilly turned running out of the room in tears.

"Can she not handle competition?" Rowan asked with a smirk. Phillip turned looking furious as he angrily pushed her off the desk before storming out of the office. He had to get home before Lilly done something stupid.  
As he ran into the house he didn't even notice Merle and Milton chasing behind him. The apartment was quiet as he tore into the bedroom. Lilly was nowhere to be found. "LILLY!" He yelled going from room to room as Milton nervously approached him, "Sir..." Phillip held up a hand, "Not now." His heart was pounding as he tried to think of where Lilly would go. Merle slowly walked up holding out a paper, "I think she left this for you..." Phillip yanked the paper away looking at Lilly's neat hand writing with heartbroken eyes,  
"Phillip I don't know how you could have done this to me! I loved you so much and you still betray me with her. Damn if I was over the fucking moon for you. I would have done anything for you. He'll I'm dumb enough to catch a grenade for you. But I guess that doesn't matter to you. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok. Enjoy life"

If he had ever gotten a "fuck you" from a girl this had to be the worst. Merle watched as The Governor's face went pale and he began to tremble.

"Govenor?" Phillip looked up to see Dr. Stevens standing at the door. Her brown eyes looked concerned as she stepped in. "Yes dr?" She smiled her soothing smile as she stepped foward handing Phillip a bottle of pills. "I came to give these to Ms. Lilly" Phillip looked down at the bottle frowning, "prenatal vitamins?" Dr. Stevens frowned at the confused expression on The Governor's face. "Hasn't she talke to you?" Phillip shook his head sadly as Dr. Stevens gently took his hand, "Sir...you're going to be a father." Phillips mouth fell open. Did the good dr really just say that Lilly was knocked up? He was going to finally have another child with the woman he loved...if he could only find her.

"Governor about Lilly...one of the guards at the gate let her out. She told him that you gave her permission to leave." Phillip looked up at Milton with wide eyes. Was this what the man was tryin to tell him earlier. A wave of fury went through Phillip as he looked up with wild eyes, "Merle bring me that damned gaurd now!" If anyone had seen Phillip angry this had to be the worst! Merle turned quickly walking from the room.

Phillip stood trembling in anger as Merle returned throwing the guard at Phillips feet. The young man who could be more than 20 looked up at The Governor with fear filled eyes. Phillip looked at Dr. Stevens, "Dr please leave". Dr. Stevens nodded not needing to be told twice.

Phillip waited until she was gone to look at the shaking young man on the floor. He looked at him coldly before punching him square in the face. "Why did you let her go?" The boy looked up petrified. He had never seen The Governor so mad and quite frankly all he wanted to do was run. "Please sir. She said you gave her permission to leave." Phillip glared angrily at him, " do I ever give anyone permission to leave fool? Lilly is pregnant and now she's alone out there...WITH MY CHILD! Now what should I do with you? Merle what do you think?" Merle looked up angrily. He liked Lilly like a sister and now that she was unprotected...all hell was about to break out. "Kill him Governor" the boy began to sob as he grabbed onto Phillip's leg. Phillip quickly kicked him off. "Get off. You'll be sorry for this." Without missing a beat Phillip took his gun out of the holster and fired a shot into the boys head. Merle and Milton watched as Phillip preceded to beat the ever loving shit out of the guards body.

Meanwhile with Lilly...  
Lilly walked through the woods as quietly as possible. She had quit crying some time ago. Even though her heart was broken beyond all reason she knew crying wouldn't help. She had to find another group of survivors before her baby was born. There was no way in hell Lilly would have stayed at Woodbury now. She couldn't imagine walking around seeing Phillip now. Would he have even care about their child...probably not.

Lilly was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice two people standing in front of her. "Are you bit?" One asked causing Lilly to look up. She froze seeing two women with two bitters on in chains. Lilly pointed awkwardly, "uh no I'm not bit. Why do you have bitters?" The black woman stepped forward looking at Lilly closely, "they are harmless when you take away their jaws and arms. Why are you alone?" Lilly shrugged, "I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me an left the group. Where are your group?" The blonde woman stepped closer now, "it's just us. So do you have a name?" Lilly nodded feeling a little more relaxed now. "My names Lilly." The blonde nodded, "nice to meet you. My name is Andrea an this is Michonne. Why don't you come with us? It would be safer for you." Michonne nodded, "we do g normally take up strangers but you look safe." Lilly smiled feeling relieved already. They weren't no group like she was used to but what the hell.

Lilly quickly fell I to step with Michonne and Andrea. She told them all about Phillip and what happened. Michonne quickly began trying to find things for the baby when it was born. "Don't worry. You don't need to man for a child to be successful. Andrea and I will help you all the way." Lilly was happy she had found people to care for her but she found herself missing Phillip. She wondered if he even missed her and if he ever found out she was pregnant. Lilly missed waking up in his arms and the way it felt when he kissed her. If he was happy with Rowan though then she would have to learn to accept it. Lilly knew it would be hard when the baby was born. Seeing Phillip's child would be difficult.

(2 months later)  
Lilly, Michonne, and Andrea walked through the woods in silence. The days were beginning to get hot again. Michonne looked back at Lilly carefully. She wasn't looking pregnant. She only had a little bit of a round stomach now. Michonne wouldn't say if but she wouldn't say it out loud. Today Lilly looked really pale. Michonne knew they had to find a place soon. Lilly wouldn't be able to take wondering around much longer.

"Look at that smoke." Andrea said quirky. Lilly looked up to see smoke billowing into the sky. Michonne frowned before looking at her friends and walking toward the smoke.

Lilly walked quietly beside Andrea as they came upon what looked like a helicopter crash. Michonne looked back at them carefully, "You two stay hidden here. I'll go take a look." Andrea nodded as she helped Lilly sit down in the bushes. Lilly took a deep breath fighting off the wave the urge to throw up. Andrea gently squeezed her hand, "it's gonna be ok girl just rest." Lilly tried to relax but looked up as Michonne came running over. "There's someone coming." She quickly got down beside Lilly.

Lilly frowned notching those cars right away. Her heart began to pound as she squeezed Michonne and Andrea's hands. Michonne slightly frowned looking at Lilly's worried expression. Lilly closed her eyes tightly as as prayed this was just some dream.

"Spread out!" That voice sent chills down Lilly's back. Her eyes snapped open to see Phillip no further then a 100 yards away. She felt a wave of sadness as she looked at him. Phillip had changed since she last saw him. He looked older and almost had a sinister expression on his face. Lilly let her hand fall to her slowly growing stomach as she starred at her lover sadly. His hair had more gray in it now but still was nice and neat. "That's Phillip" She whimpered. Michonne and Andrea both gasped quietly.

Lilly continued to watch Phillip and the guards as they did their business. She had to fight the urge to run to him. Would he even care if she did? How would he react seeing her? "Let's roll out!" He said to the guards. Andrea sighed in relief. Lilly tried to fight the urge to cry as she watched him.

All of a sudden Michonne's pets started making a lot of noise. Phillip and the guards stopped and began to look around. Michonne quickly stood up and killed the pets. Lilly watched with horrified eyes. She didn't expect Michonne to kill the pets. After all they had protected them all winter. Michonne sat back down with her friends as Lilly's said ex boyfriend began to walk away. She frowned hearing sticks breaking and quickly went for her sword.

"Easy girl. Mines a whole lot bigger then yours now drop your weapons. Let me see your hands." Lilly felt her heart freeze hearing this voice. She glanced at Andrea who looked as petrified as she did. "Now turn around. Let me see yall." Lilly slowly turned coming face to face with Merle. He smiled real big, "holy shit! Ms Lilly and blondie!" Lilly watched with wide eyes as Merle quickly killed a random bitter that was walking up. "Now how about a hug for your old pal Merle!" Lilly blinked a few times before looking at the sky and passing out cold


	4. Chapter 4

When Lilly finally began to come to she felt like she had been hit in the head with a frying pan. "Michonne? Andrea?" She whimpered as she opened her eyes. Michonne was standing by her while Andrea was holding her hand, "we're right here sweetie. Your ok" Andrea said with a gentle smile as Lilly began to sit up. Michonne gently steadied Lilly as she rose, "take it easy Lilly. Your really dehydrated." Lilly placed her hand on her face. "I had the weirdest dream. He was in it." She said pointing at Merle who was looking at her nervously. "Ms. Lilly. I'm really glad to see you alive." Lilly smiled nodding. "Thanks Merle. I'm glad to see you alive too. I didn't expect you to be gone." Merle's signature smirk appeared instantly, We've all been right worried about you...especially The Governor. With you in your condition and all we were fearin the worst. I'm glad I found ya." Lilly frowned, "Michonne and Andrea found me. If it wasn't for them I would be dead but I don't think that would matter to Phillip. Tell me Merle is he married to Rowan?" Merle glanced at the other guards then back at Lilly with a frown. "No. Rowan is gone. He only wants you and your baby." Lilly looked down sadly. She tried her hardest to ignore the look Michonne was giving Merle. Did Merle really mean what he said? Was Phillip really missing her?

About that time the door opened and Lilly looked up to see Phillip walk in. He looked exhausted as he looked right at Lilly. Phillip's face showed as a mixture of anger, sadness, and sheer joy washed over him. She looked dreadful! Her normally vibrant blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She looked like she hadn't eaten a square meal in ages. Phillip sighed as his eyes fell down to her stomach. If he didn't know better he wouldn't have known she was pregnant. He silently prayed that she hadn't lost the baby while she was gone.

When she got the courage, Lilly looked up into his eyes. Phillip looked dreadful. Had he not been taking care of himself? "Hello Lillian." Lilly nodded, "hello Phillip" As he stepped forward, Michonne jumped in-between the two. "Don't touch her!" Phillip frowned, "I'm not going to hurt the mother of my child." Michonne didn't move. She stood dead still shooting Phillip a deadly glare. Lilly attempted to stand but about fell if it had lot been for Andrea to grab her. "Michonne it's ok." Michonne looked at her friend carefully. She wasn't about to let her be harmed. Phillip stopped forward taking Lilly from Andrea's arms and sitting her back on the bed. Lilly's arms was around his neck in a instant holding their bodies together. Phillip's eyes met hers and dr a second he was about to lean down and kiss her. Instead, he let his hand fall down and gently graze over to stomach. She didn't fight him off or web seem angry he was holding her. Deep down Phillip was afraid she would try to hit or bite him. With a sigh he gently put her back on the bed.

Lilly didn't want Phillip to let her go. Once she was back in his arms all her feelings for him came flooding back. He slowly backed away from her. Andrea stepped forward. "Where are we?" Michonne glanced back at Andrea. "Girl we are in psychoville and this guy is the mayor." Phillip looked less then amused as he looked back at Lilly. "How are you feeling?" Lilly shrugged. "Been better." Phillip looked to the door as Dr. Stevens walked in. " I asked the dr to look you over. You look bad darlin." Lilly looked down at Phillip's feet. She missed how he called her called her darlin. Lilly loved how he used to hold her after sex and whisper sweet things in her ears. Especially after he had beat the crap out of her during sex. Dr. Stevens stepped forward gently helping Lilly lye back, "it's good to see you honey child. We've all been worried about you. Now let's have a listen to that baby." Dr. Stevens took out her stethoscope and gently pulled up Lilly's loose shirt. Lilly glanced at Phillip who was watching with a expression she had never seen in his blue eyes. gently touched her stomach and the stethoscope to several places. She leaned up after a few minutes and looked back at Phillip than Lilly. "The babies heartbeat sounds strong. Lilly dear you need to eat and rest. If you don't the both of you could die. Governor do you want to hear your child?" Phillip glanced at Lilly as if asking for approval. Lilly nodded as Phillip stepped forward taking the stethoscope from the dr. Lilly watched his frown go to a small smile. He looked like the Phillip she knew. The Phillip that would hold her in his arms after making love until she fell asleep. Not Phillip The Governor...just Phillip Blake.

Lilly watched as Phillip stood walking to the window. She wondered what was going through his head. Was he happy their baby was alive? Did he even care? Phillip turned, "you ladies get some rest. I'll see you all in the morning." He walked out the door with his head down.

Later that night Lilly lay in bed looking at the wall. Michonne and Andrea were out cold. Lilly couldn't get her mind off of Phillip. She found herself feeling like she had to go and talk to him. Lilly knew good and well that she wasn't supposed to go out after dark but at this point she had to see him.

Lilly snuck down the quiet streets as quietly as possible. She didn't want to attract the attention of any of the guards. The streets of Woodbury was deserted this time of night. She knew Phillip probably wouldn't too happy thy she was out after curfew but she couldn't wait until morning.

As she knocked on the door Lilly took a deep breath silently praying Phillip wouldn't beat the hell out of her. Surely he would let especially with her being pregnant. When the door opened Phillip looked slightly surprised to see her. "Lilly what are you doing here? It's past curfew." Lilly nodded sadly, "I know. Please don't be angry Phillip. I really need to talk to you." He blinked a few times looking at Lilly carefully before moving out of the way. "Sure."

The apartment looked just like it had the last time she saw it. Phillip sat down the glass of whiskey he was holding. "I'm glad to see you are ok" he said softly. Lilly smiled turning, "Phillip do you want me to stay?" Phillip looked up with a frown before standing, "I didn't want you to leave in the first place Lillian" Lilly frowned. She knew whenever Phillip was displeased with her he called her Lillian. Lilly took a deep breath, "Phillip you have to understand from my point of view. I see you with the girl you know I hate. Here I am pregnant with our child and I freaked." Phillip raised an eyebrow fighting the urge to back hand her. He hated being abusive to her but she always found a way to push him over the edge. "That's an understatement Lilly. If you knew the whole story before running off things wouldn't be the way they are now. Nothing had happened between Rowan and I. She came in parked herself on my desk and tried to come on to me. I was getting ready to push her off then you came and and the rest is history." Lilly looked away from him now. She felt sadness knowing now he hadn't done anything wrong. "I guess you hate me now." Phillip shook his head, "actually it's the opposite. I've never stopped lovin you. You seem different now though." Lily nodded, "being out there has changed me. I'm not dependent now like I used to be Phillip. I've killed a shit ton of zombies out there. I'm only afraid of one thing now." Phillip looked amused with her answer. She now resembled the girl that he first knew, "and that is?" Lilly stepped forward touching the side of his face, "You." Phillip stepped back growing at her, "why me?" Lilly pressed her lips together before looking into her lovers eyes, "Because I don't think you will accept me back now. I'm honestly afraid you will kill me once the baby is born." Phillip looked a mixture between pissed and depressed. He sighed before pulling Lilly against him. "Lilly your insane. Have you not gotten the picture by now that I love you? To be honest you kinda impressed me. You leaving like that, even though it almost killed me, showed me that you are stronger then I thought. I knew there's something in you I can use." Lilly looked curious as Phillip yanked her on his lap, "and that is?" Phillip knew right away he had her where he wanted her. She was his again and nothing would change that. Without missing a beat he began to rub himself against her. Lilly groaned feeling Phillip's erection rubbing against her bottom. "Stick with me now darlin an you'll do just fine. You say you love me?" Lilly nodded frantically and Phillip felt his sick sense of satisfaction coming back. "There's something I want to watch you do. I want to see you kill Rowan." Lilly looked confused, "but Merle said she was gone." Phillip shook his head lifting Lilly off him standing up. "Come with me."

Lilly followed Phillip to Milton's lab. In one of the deserted rooms Rowan sat tied to a chair. She was beaten and bloody. Lilly pressed her hand to her mouth shocked at the sight before her. She turned looking at Phillip with wide eyes. He looked like none of this bothered him. "Prove your love to me." He said coldly. Lilly didn't move for a second just looked at the broken woman once known as Rowan. She wondered if she was the strong Phillip needed. After a moment she felt Phillip's arms around her. His lips were on her neck before gently bitting down. Lilly took a deep breath as one of his hands cupped her left breast and his other hand went up her skirt. "Lilly this woman is the reason we were almost destroyed. Now do you love me?" Lilly panted as his hand began to go into her panties. She leaned her head back on Phillip's shoulder meeting his icy gaze. His lips quickly met hers. Lilly nodded, "yes I love you Phillip. Give me your knife." Phillip smiled takin the knife out of its holster and placing it in Lilly's hand. He quickly grabbed Lilly pressing one more kiss to her lips, "just think about how much she infuriates you. Think about how she almost tore what we had away...she could have taken our baby away." Lilly nodded gently running her lips against Phillip's. "yes dear."

Lilly turned looking coldly at Rowan. She stepped forward noticing Merle sitting in the corner. Had he just seen the small make out session between her and Phillip? He gave her a smile before looking back at Rowan. "Do your thing Ms. Lilly." Lilly glanced back at Phillip who stood with his hands on his hips. He nodded looking back at Rowan.

Lilly took a breath as she took the blindfold off of Rowan's bruised eyes. She looked at Lilly with an expression of shock and terror, "Lilly your back! Please help me! He's gone mad!" She's motioned toward Phillip. Lilly frowned feeling a surge if anger go through her. She quickly brought her hand back and punched Rowan square in the face. Rowan cried out in pain as Lilly climbed on her lap sitting down facing her with a furious expression. "So you think what you did was clever? Did you think think you wouldn't get punished? The Governor nor I would let you. I'm his not you. You were foolish for ever thinking you could have been!" Rowan's began to tremble. She had never thought Lilly would have this side to her. Phillip was obviously rubbing off on her now. "Why did you what you did?" Rowan began to sob again earning a stinging slap from Lilly. "Please... I just thought...that you weren't good for him. Your young and seemed so nice. I didn't think you would be able to handle him." Lilly glanced at Phillip who had his signature frown on his face now. She looked back to Rowan, "now my only question is what should I do with you? End it now or make you suffer?" Rowan looked at Phillip nervously, "Governor please. I'm sorry!" Phillip didn't say anything for a moment before looking at Lilly "enough playing end this Lilly." Lilly nodded before slicing Rowan's throat.

Lilly didn't move for a moment. She felt some sadness come over her. However it all changed the moment Phillip pulled into his arms. "You do love me." Lilly nodded kissing him softly. "Yes I do." Phillip's sadistic side was doing a happy dance. He was turned Lilly into the woman he wanted. She would be as sadistic as him. Phillip would be able to kill someone in front of her and it wouldn't phase her. "Sleep with me tonight?" He whispered letting his hand fall to her stomach. Lilly nodded with a smile. "Yes. Take me to bed baby."

Lilly found herself rolling around in bed with Phillip. She couldn't remember the least he made love to her like this, "no handcuffs?" She panted as he pushed into her. "No. Not tonight. I just want to feel you." Phillip pushed himself up on his arms so not to put to much weight on Lilly. He knew he had to become a little more gentle with her especial in her condition. As soon as the baby was born though he was having his way with her.

"Do you think things could have been different is the apocalypse didn't happen? I mean between you and I?" Lilly asked as she ran her fingers up and down Phillips chest. "I don't know. You wouldn't have liked me." Lilly frowned. "Tell me how do you know that?" Phillip laughed slightly, "Because you were the mayors daughter and I was just some mechanic with a kid." Lilly rolled her eyes before gently kissing him, "Don't get mad but I think you are wrong there. I know we didn't know each other well then but I thought you were charming." It was Phillips turn to roll his eyes, "sweetheart I was so damn shy it was a miracle I got 30 words out to you." Lilly snuggled her face into his chest. Woodbury had changed him. He wasn't the shy man she had met a month before the zombies took over. Now he was confident, in control, and certainly sure of himself.

"What do you remember about that day? He asked sleepily. Lilly smiled knowing he was getting sleepy. Phillip rarely talked about the past. Only time she caught him doing it was when he was sleepy or when he was drunk. "I remember my sister brought me to pick up my car. You came to talk to me and I thought you had the most handsome smile." Phillip shook his head, "I think you need glasses. You had on that vintage looking sundress. I couldn't quit starring at you. I'm surprised you didn't think I was a perv or something." Lilly grinned thinking about that day happily. She had liked Phillip from day one and had hoped it would turn out to be a good relationship.

Things wasn't able to go far because One month after meeting was when the world went to shit. "I couldn't believe my eyes when Merle brought you here." Phillip whispered remembering the day Merle came waltzing into his office saying he found a young girl all alone. Phillip had looked up from his book and told Merle to bring her in. He couldn't believe his eyes when Lilly walked in. She looked exhausted but the moment she saw him her mouth fell open. Merle didn't seem to notice and began to talk. "This is The..." Lilly stepped forward, "Phillip!" Merle looked shocked, "y'all know each other?" Phillip nodded as he walked over to what could have possibly been the woman who could have taken his dead wife's place. "Lilly your alive." Lilly nodded with a smile before wrapping her arms around Phillips shoulders. "I thought I would never see you again." Lilly said happily as she let him go. Something was different about Philip though. He smiled pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "I thought the same thing. I tried to find you before I left town. Your father said told me to get lost and six you were already gone. Real charming many your father. I see why I didn't vote for him." Lilly smiled as tears filled her eyes, "you came for me? I wasn't gone. I stayed in town until I was alone." Phillip looked a little sad at the news, "well you're safe now. I run this town and I won't let nothing happen to you." Lilly smiled looking out the window, "this is a nice place. You've certainly done well. How's Penny?" Phillip looked away sadly before shaking his head. Lilly places a hand over her mouth before walking back to him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him again...

"I like now though. I love you the way you are." Lilly said gently pulling Phillip from his memory. He turned pulling her safely against him. "I like now too. It will be even better when our baby gets here." Lilly smiled. She didn't get Phillip to talk to her this way too much. But when he did it convinced her there was some of the old Phillip still inside.

The next morning when Lilly woke up Phillip was putting his clothes on. "Where are you headed?" He turned looking at her with a smile. Now he looked like the Phillip she knew. He leaned down kissing her, "get some rest darlin. You and the baby need it. I'll be down at Milton's lab. When you wake up come on down." Lilly nodded snuggling Phillip's pillow.

Phillip walked out into the hot Georgia sun. The morning was quickly turning into a blazer. "Where is Lilly?" Phillip looks up to see Michonne and Andrea looking at him with matching friend. "She's sleeping in my apartment right now." Michonne frowned, "what do you mean sleeping in your apartment?" Phillip blinked a few times, "you know sleeping...the opposite of being awake. She came to me last night and she's asleep in my bed. You two are more then welcome to go over and see her." Michonne have Phillip one final glare before walking away followed by Andrea.

Lilly was awoken by the sounds of the door opening. "Lilly it's us! Where are you?" She smiled hearing Andreas voice. "Bedroom." Lilly quickly pulled the covers over her bare chest as Michonne and Andrea walked in. Michonne looked at her with a frown, "girl what have you done?" Lilly sat up. "Phillip and I are back together." Andrea frowned and Michonne looked straight up afraid, "Lilly what are you thinking? He's not going I change. What if he cheats on you again?" Andrea asked nervously. Lilly stood up pulling the sheet around her. "I'm not asking him to change. I was wrong. He didn't cheat on me. Rowan caused the trouble. Look Michonne Andrea I'm not asking you all to be his best friend but respect my decision here. Phillip and I are supposed to be together. It will be best for the baby too. Please I want you two to stay here with me. We'll all be safe here. It can be something like normal." Michonne shook her head. "Nothing about here or The Governor is normal." She turned and walked from the room without another word. Andrea looked at Lilly who looked a little sad now. "I'll talk to her Lilly."

That afternoon Lilly was showing Andrea around Woodbury. "So what do you think?" Andrea smiled squeezing Lilly's hand, "I like it. Also I know you are happy and that's what matters. If you want to stay here. I'll stay with you." Lilly quilt wrapped her arms around Andrea as Michonne walked up frowning. "What's he talking about now?" Lilly looked in the direction Michonne was. Phillip had stepped out on the porch and was talking to a crowd of people. Lilly started to walk closer to the porch followed by Andrea.

As she got to the front of the porch Phillip looked at Lilly with a small smile then glanced at Michonne. He didn't like her already and would do anything to piss her off, "one more order of business...Lilly will you please come up here?" Lilly's eyes widened as Andrea gently gave her a nudge to go to Phillip. He smiled at the way her face had turned red. Lilly gave Phillip a small smile as stood beside him. He looked back the crowd, "as you all can see my Lilly has come back to Woodbury. I've decided it's time for this town to have a First Lady. With that being said Lilly will you marry me?" He turned and held out a diamond ring to Lilly as he got down on his knees. Lilly's mouth fell open as she looked at the ring before nodding. Andrea looked at Michonne who was glaring at Phillip as the crowd began to cheer. "He has something bad up his sleeve Andrea. I have a terrible feeling about this!" Michonne whispered as Phillip stood pulling Lilly into his arms. Andrea blinked trying to decide if Michonne was right or if Phillip was actually a good guy. Only time would tell which one of her friends was right about him. For now they would just have to sit tight and watch the show...


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly hasn't expected Phillip to ask her to marry him. That was the last thing se expected out of him. She thought the issue with the walkers would be over before Phillip would purpose. The old Phillip may have purposes but the new Phillip wouldn't have bothered. So when he got down in his knees she about died of shock. She said yes as he stood and slipped the ring on her finger.

As she wrapped her arms around his shoulder Phillip glanced at Michonne shooting her a evil smile. Her eyes darkened as she turned and walked away shaking her head. "Are you happy?" He whispered into her ear. Lilly looked up with, "are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy! I didn't expect that." She whispered pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry too much PDA." Lilly said with a smile waiting on Phillip to tell her to stop touching me him. He shook his head. "I think right now it's acceptable darlin." Lilly took a deep breath before glancing to where Andrea stood. Michonne was no where to be seen. "She left." Lilly whispered as she walked off the porch with Phillip. "Don't worry about her. Lilly you don't need to stress out. Dr. Stevens told you to relax." Lilly looked away sadly. She knew he was right but she couldn't help but worry.

That night Lilly sat reading when Phillip walked in with Milton. She watched as they walked into Penny's room. With a frown she walked in after them. Phillip sat holding a growling, hissing, and angry Penny while Milton stood with a syringe in his hand. "Phillip what's going on?" Phillip looked up with an almost unreadable expression on his face. "Milton has been doing an experiment and he thinks this may bring Penny back." She looked at him carefully not having the heart to tell him not to get his hopes up. Lilly pressed her lips together before walking back into the living room. She dreaded Phillip's reaction when Milton's experiment failed. He would go into depression and probably drink himself to sleep every night for weeks or he would go into his hateful sadistic mood.

Phillip sat watching Penny sleep. He wasn't 100% hopeful that she would return to be the little 7 year old girl he loved. Merle and Milton had pleaded with him to let her go however, he couldn't. Phillip could kill his little girl. She was the only part of the "old him" that existed. He tried to keep some little faith she could be restored.

He regretted now not spending more time with her when she was alive. Now that she was a mindless bitter he found himself spending more time with her. It wasn't that he didn't care about her when she was alive it was the opposite. That little girl meant the world to him. After his wife died he ended up working two jobs to keep everything comfortable for Penny. Now he wished he could put his foot up his ass for not being home with her.

Penny made a small hiss causing Phillip to look up hopefully. His hopes faded when she returned to being silent. Phillip sighed trying not remember how it was watching Penny take her last few breaths. How her blue eyes seemed to fade before she reanimated and tried to attack him. Phillip figured that was what drove him over the edge of his sanity. His daughters death was what turned him into the man he was now. In some ways he thanked her for changing him. Now he was stronger, braver, and not afraid to take someone's head off. He wasn't the quiet and shy Phillip anymore. Now he would speak his mind and not care what someone thought. He was the kind of man who could get stuff done.

Phillip growled angrily before kicking the dresser. This experiment had better work! He couldn't keep letting Milton shoot random chemicals into Penny. Sooner or later it would kill her and his chances would be gone. Now he had his baby on the way to think about. This kid or Lilly wouldn't die prematurely though. He wouldn't allow it to happen. Phillip wouldn't loose his family again. He would kill any person that got in his way. When Lilly told him if she died during childbirth she wanted him to kill her he was furious! She wasn't getting away that easily.

"Phillip?" He looked up to see Lilly standing in the door with worried look on her face. "What?" She stepped into the room looking at Penny who was out old now. With a sigh she picked up a blanket placing it over Penny small body. Phillip had wondered if Lilly would think he was insane when she found out about Penny. He figured she would freak out and leave him instead, she accepted it. Phillip wouldn't allow her to mess with Penny. The last thing he wanted was for her to get bitten or scratched.

"Why don't you come lay with me? I'm not feeling well." Phillip looked her over carefully. She was starting to look pregnant now. When she was last seen by Dr. Stevens, the dr seemed almost worried. "Governor I'm worried about her. She not gaining enough weight. I don't think she will make it to 8 months...if that long." He gently pulled her against him, "ok. I want you to stay home tomorrow. Don't go anywhere you hear?" Lilly nodded, "Merle threatened to force feed me potato chips and chocolate bars to make me gain weight." Phillip rolled his eyes, "for some reason that doesn't surprise me." Lilly laid her head against his chest, "I was having contractions earlier." She felt his body get instantly still before he yanked her back looking at with furious eyes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Phillip yelled. Lilly jumped back slightly afraid now. He quickly moved having her pinned against the wall. "Phillip please! Your hurting me." She whimpered looking into his icy blue eyes tearfully. "I'm sorry. You were gone. I didn't know where you were. By the time you came home I was ok." Phillip still looked enraged. He still had her hands pinned against the wall. "Why didn't you tell Merle?" Lilly winced feeling like her hands were going numb, "he had went to see Milton about something. Phillip...baby please...I only had 3 contractions and it quit." He quickly let her go before storming out of the room. "Go to bed Lilly!" He yelled over his shoulder. Lilly walked to their bedroom quickly getting into bed before anything else happened. She lay trembling for a few minutes before crying herself to sleep.

Phillip meanwhile, stood in the living room holding a glass of whiskey. What was Lilly thinking not telling him about her having contractions? This was something that could have easily gone bad. He knew preterm labor could quickly take both Lilly and the baby from him!

After a little bit of drinking he felt bad for slamming her against the wall. He had to get a grip on his temper with her. Phillip walked into the bedroom where Lilly lay already asleep. Her face was tear stained as she snuggled in her pillow. Phillip sighed before leaning down and gently kissing her head. He couldn't bring himself to say sorry though. Phillip couldn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to say it. If this happened in the "normal zombie free" world he would have been out buying her flowers and beginning for forgiveness.

The next morning Phillip was already gone by the time Lilly woke up the next morning. She still felt sad about last night. All Lilly had wanted for that evening was to get Phillip away from worrying about Penny. She knew if she got him in bed and relaxed he would be ok.

Lilly lay on the couch most of the day reading. She was bound and determined not piss Phillip off today. As she read the sound of something moving around in another room got her attention. With a frown she sat up slowly as a voice called out, "hello!" Lilly quickly walked into Penny's room to see a perfectly normal little girl looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly stood looking at Penny with a shocked expression. Penny sat with a smile looking around the room. "Hi. You're Lilly aren't you?" Lilly as she began to look for the spare key to the chain that was around Penny's waist. "Yeah I am. I'll get you loose as soon as I find the key sweetie." Penny looked at the chain around her waist with a frown, "Ok…that will be nice. My daddy was right you are a pretty girl. He has your picture on his phone. Well…if he hasn't threw it at a wall yet. Is the bitters still everywhere?" Lilly finally finding the key walked over and began to undo Penny. "Yes they are. I'm sorry. So how are you feeling?" Penny shrugged looking at her dirty clothes. "I kinda got a headache. Where is my daddy anyway?" Lilly smiled realizing Phillip would actually have something to be happy about now. She gently took Penny's hand leading her into the living room. "He's out getting supplies right now. I'm sure you got a lot of questions." Penny nodded looking around the strange apartment. "Yea I do. Where am I? This isn't the last place I remember being." Lilly watched her carefully somewhat wondering if she would turn back into a bitter at any moment. "Well…this is Woodbury. Your dad runs this place." Penny looked surprised as she leaned back on the couch before looking at Lilly, "You're having a baby? Is it my daddy's?" Lilly nodded with a smile, "Yes. It is. I love your daddy very much!" She was shocked that Penny had already put 2 and 2 together. Penny looked pleased with Lilly's answer. Lilly wasn't for sure how much information she should tell Penny. Some of this had to be Phillip's place to tell her. "I have an idea! Let's get you cleaned up and go see the guy that made you better. Lord knows the guy has some questions." Lilly said gently pushing a strand of dirty hair away from Penny's face.

Penny tried her hardest to sit still while Lilly tired to comb out all the tangled knots in her hair. "So is the baby a boy or girl?" Lilly shrugged pulling Penny's hair back into a ponytail. "We don't know honey. There's not really a way to find out anymore." Penny looked thoughtful before looking at Lilly with a big smile, "I bet daddy wants a boy so he's not the only guy anymore. He used to tell mom when she was alive that he was trapped in the estrogen ocean…whatever that is." Lilly smiled looking at Penny closely. She really did remind her of Phillip. Lilly had seen Phillip's dead wife and of her two parents Penny was more of her father. "So who's this Milton guy?" Penny asked as she pulled on her dress. Lilly rolled her eyes, "He's a scientist here. Your daddy really likes him. I think he's a little bit of a nerd personally." Penny smiled, "Sounds fun."

As Lilly and Penny walked to Milton's lab she noticed Michonne and Andrea heading over. "All right Penny no matter what I say in the next couple of moments just go along with it. It will all make sense later." Penny nodded as a woman with blond hair and another woman with black dread locks walked over. "Lilly where have you been? We have been worried sick about you!" The woman with the dread locks said angrily. The blond however, smiled, "We haven't seen you since The Governor proposed to you." Lilly glanced at Penny how looked confused. "Well…I was having contractions real bad. Dr. Stevens told me to stay home and relax. I'm sorry I should have had Merle come and let you all know. I've been feeling really crumby." Michonne nodded looking like she bought the story. Andrea meanwhile, looked at Penny who was holding Lilly's hand. "And who is this?" Lilly smiled sweetly, "This is Penny. She's The Governor's daughter." Penny nodded still confused. What was Lilly talking about? Why was her dad calling himself The Governor?

Lilly nervously watched their expressions. Michonne looked at Lilly carefully, "Why haven't we seen her before now?" Andrea gently tapped Michonne on the arm, "Give it a rest girl." Lilly took a deep breath silently thanking Andrea. "Penny this is Andrea and Michonne. They are really good friends of mine." Penny smiled shyly before edging closer to Lilly. Andrea seemed nice enough but Michonne's expression worried her. Andrea smiled, "Hi Penny." Penny smiled saying hi back softly. Andrea looked back to Lilly, "So where are you two headed?" Lilly had to think of something quick to say. She couldn't tell them about Milton's little lab. "Oh we are going to see Milton. He needed to see me about something. Don't know what…you know how the man is." Andrea nodded as Michonne watched Lilly closer. "Well ok. We'll see you soon honey." Andrea said as she grabbed Michonne's arm. "Come on let's go find something to do. Bye Penny." Penny waved as they walked off.

"What was with them?" She asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance. Lilly took a deep breath, "It's a long story honey. I'll have to tell you later." Penny nodded as they began to walk again. "So why do you call my daddy The Governor?" Lilly looked around making sure no one was listening. "It's just his title here. He doesn't go by Phillip. The only people that call him by his name is Milton and I sometimes Merle. You'll meet Merle later…" Penny still looked confused but didn't ask anymore questions as Lilly took her into a building. "Lilly I haven't seen this many people in a long time. The last people I seen was daddy and his friend Nick. Daddy told me to hide because bitters were everywhere. He and Nick were trying to fight them off…but I got bit. Lilly stopped walking for a moment before looking at Penny's sad expression. She felt immediate sadness as she looked into her blue eyes. This poor kid had gone through too much in her short life! "You don't have to be afraid anymore sweetie! Your father and I won't let anything happen to you now. We're safe here!" Penny nodded as Lilly held a door open for her, "Good I like safe."

The sound of Milton's voice made Lilly smile. He was genius after all! "Milton you are a genius!" Milton looked up from an experiment. His facial expression was nervous as he stood up straighter. "Is Phillip back yet?" Lilly asked softly. Milton shook his head stepping forward, "He should be on his way back. What did I do?" Lilly gently pulled Penny out from behind her. Milton looked more than surprised. "Wow it worked! Finally something I did worked! This is fantastic! Penny how are you feeling?" Penny looked at Milton before squeezing Lilly's hand. "I'm fine thank you." She said softly. Milton nodded with a smile. He was in shock this was happening. The whole zombie mess could be cleared up now if The Governor would allow it. Milton knew that he wouldn't though. Phillip's words were still fresh in his mind,  
"If you figure out something to cure Penny news of the cure better not get out! I'm not going back to normal. We have worked to hard to get control of this place. I'm not giving this up. The cure will only be available to my family, you of course Milton, and the guards. Understood?" Milton agreed with a quick yes He wasn't about to go against The Governor's demands and get himself shot.

Lilly watched as Milton talked to Penny. The way she looked at Milton reminded her of Phillip. Penny's face had that same, "What the hell?" look Phillip had when Milton went into his scientific speech. She happened to glance out the window to se Phillip talking to Merle. Her heart began to pound as she looked at Penny, "Penny sweetie I'll be right back ok?" Penny nodded, "Ok I'm playing 50 questions with Milton." Lilly nodded as she quickly walked out of the lab.

Phillip stood with his back to her as she walked over. "Phillip you have to come with me!" He turned with a frown, "Lilly what are you doing outside? I thought Dr. Stevens told you to relax." Lilly nodded quickly grabbing his hand, "She did. Look Phillip there is something really important waiting on you in there! Please come with me!" Phillip glanced at Merle then began to follow Lilly back into the lab. "What's going on darlin?" Lilly looked really happy for some reason as she stopped at the door, "Just go with me on this ok? You won't regret it." Phillip raised an eyebrow before walking into the lab.

The second he walked in his mouth fell open. Right in front of him sat Penny, alive Penny not the Penny that tried to kill him on a daily bases! He wasn't for sure if his mind was just playing tricks on him or if he was dreaming. Either way this would be a cruel joke. Phillip couldn't move. He just sat watching her talk to Milton. She still had that little smile he loved so much!

Milton glanced over toward the door shocked to see The Governor standing with a shocked expression on his face. He looked at Penny who had turned and seen Phillip too. She instantly smiled before taking off to him. "DADDY!" She yelled happily. Phillip still wasn't for sure if this was actually happening closed his eyes hoping if this was a dream it would just end now. However, the moment Penny crashed into him Phillip had the courage to open his eyes. Without missing a beat he pulled her into his arms. "Penny your alive!" Penny nodded, "Nerdy boy did it daddy!" Phillip nodded just looking at his little girl unable to talk. This was what he had been hoping for since the moment she had died in his arms. Now here she was. His normal bright eyed Penny.

Phillip spent the rest of the afternoon with Penny basically attached to him. He couldn't complain though. Phillip thought he would never see her normal again. "Daddy I knew you liked Lilly. I told you so." She yawned and began to snuggle her far against his chest. Phillip knew she was about to fall asleep she had done this ever since she was a baby. She wouldn't let her mother put her to sleep she wanted him. "Yea you did." He remembered when Penny had first seen Lilly's picture and kept on saying "i know you like her!" Penny tightened her grip on her fathers shirt, "I like her a lot! She's really pretty." Phillip smiled holding her tighter. As much as he tried to stay positive at the moment the negative feelings of the past few months kept coming back. Looking down at Penny who was sleeping now his heart hardened a little more. If anyone tried to fuck up his family now there would be no mercy on the person who tried. Shooting them in the head would be too nice. He would make sure that person suffered.

The next morning Lilly and Penny sat reading a book. Penny promised Phillip she would make Lilly relax. Lilly was busy reading a book to Penny when a sharp pain went through her stomach. She took a deep breath trying to fight off the pain. Penny looked at her nervously, "you ok Lilly?" Lilly nodded with a gentle smile trying to look normal, "sweetie Merle is standing outside the door. Would you please get him?" Penny stood quickly running to the door and pulling Merle in. "Everything ok Lilly?" Lilly stood shaking her head, "No, I need you go go play Lassie and find Dr. Stevens and Phillip. Something's not right here. I think it's for real this time!" Merle's usual confident expression was washed away and a pale panicked look took over, "holy hell! Go sit down and cross your legs woman!" He turned basically running from the room. Lilly stared laughing as Penny gently took her hand, "What do we do? Are you ok?" Lilly smiled through the pain an followed Penny to the couch, "it's ok sweetie. Just calm down and don't worry." Penny looked around nervously, "what if the doctor or daddy doesn't get here in time? I don't know nothing about babies!" Penny's eyes were wide. Lilly laughed gently running her fingers through Penny's rust colored hair, "You're so funny Penny. I promise we'll be ok! You trust me?" Penny nodded as Merle came running back in with Dr. Stevens. Lilly frowned, "hey lassie your missing Phillip." Merle nodded, "I'm going to find him now. He's on the other side if town taking care of some domestic issue." Lilly felt like she could cry now. Merle quickly started waiving his hands, "hey now don't cry! I'll find him!" Lilly nodded as Dr. Stevens helped her stand and get to the bedroom. Se looked back to Merle, "when you find him let him know as soon as I can move again he is dead for doing this to me!" Merle smiled, "I'm sure he will understand!"

Merle meanwhile, ran as quickly as he could to get Phillip. If she had that baby bye the time they got back Merle was in for it! Lilly would be angry and The Governor would probably shoot him.

Phillip stood listening to two people fuss over who tried to kill the other person. In all honestly he was ready to kill both these morons and be done with it. He looked up to see Merle running over. "Governor uh Lilly she's in labor! you have to get home quick!" Phillip felt his heart stop. This was too soon! Lilly barley cleared 7 1/2 months. "Fuck come on!"

Phillip didn't slow down until he got home. Penny sat in the living room coloring with Andrea and Michonne. They all looked up when he came rubbing in. Michonne looked up coldly, "about time you got here." He gave Michonne a identical look id hatred, "I have a town go run thank you!" Penny grinned up at him, "Oh daddy you are in for it! Mommy said when she can move again your dead for doing this to her." Phillip shook his head with a smile as he kissed Penny's head, "I think I can take her." He quickly walked into the bedroom where stood checking Lilly's blood pressure. She looked up when she saw him. "Phillip thank god! I just thought I would share with you this hurts like hell!" Phillip gently leaned down kissing her. "It's going to be ok. How far is she dr?" Dr. Stevens shrugged. "I gave her what medicine we had to speed it up. I'll check her every so often."

Hours passed uneventfully. Lilly was beginning to get restless. She sat tapping her fingers on the bed side table nervously. Merle looked up from the car magazine he was reading, "you're disturbing my reading." Lilly looked up furiously, "I'll shove that magazine up your ass and make you think disturbing!" Phillip sighed standing up, "ok Merle bye. She doesn't need to be stressed out." Merle nodded as Lilly began to scream. Michonne who was sitting on Lilly's other side jumped up. Dr. Stevens came running in the room to check her. Her face was calm as he looked up, "all right honey it's time to push. I need you to push all you can."

Phillip stood as still as possible watching as Lilly pushed. The next little bit seemed endless for him. He didn't like that Lilly wanted Michonne there too. She sat calmly holding onto the other hand Phillip wasn't holding. brown eyes rolled up to Lilly, "one more time Lilly!" Phillip held his breath until he heard the babies first cry. Dr. Stevens stood with a smile, "it's a boy Governor." Phillip smiled letting his hand gently touch Lilly's cheek before walking over to see his son.

Michonne meanwhile, gently wiped the sweat of Lilly's face. "I knew you would do fine. You was worried about nothin." Lilly nodded as she tried to relax. She looked up to see Phillip holding the baby. His face had a expression she had never seen before. Michonne watched Lilly with a smile. All of a sudden Lilly's face went from happy to sheer terror. She started screaming again causing Phillip and Dr. Stevens heads go snap up. "Dr. Stevens something is happening!" Lilly gasped grabbing Michonne's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Stevens quickly began to examine her before looking back with Phillip with eyes then at Lilly, "I can't believe this there is another baby." Phillip's eyes widened in shock. This he wasn't expecting at all! Michonne's face had a terrified expression on it as Lilly looked like she could pass out. She took a few deep breaths and pushed as hard as possible until there was another small cry. Dr. Stevens stood holding baby number 2, "this one is a girl! Wow I would have never thought...Michonne please go get Andrea. We need a few extra hands." Michonne's nodded gently touching Lilly's face, "I'll be back."

Lilly lay quietly watching Dr. Stevens look at the babies. Phillips face now had a expression of shock and concern written all over it. Dr. Stevens meanwhile looked at Phillip carefully, "sir I wouldn't think if possible. As small as she was. How in the world she carried twins I don't know." Phillip nodded, "for the first time I don't know what to say. Obviously I wasn't expecting this either. Are they both all right...you know with if being this early?" The dr nodded, "actually they both seem fine. The girl is a little small. I think she will be ok though."

Andrea and Michonne walked back in but froze quickly. "Dr. Stevens. Lilly!" Phillip looked up quickly. Lilly lay perfectly still her eyes wide open. He quickly placed his son in Andrea's arms and rushed to Lilly. "Lilly?" He yelled touching her neck. "She's not breathing!" Dr. Stevens quickly started doing CPR on her. Phillip had that same feeling of dread as when he lost Penny. He watched with panicked eyes as Dr. Stevens pressed on her chest. He couldn't loose her now. This would be the worst time possible. "Come on baby." He whispered looking into. Lilly's vacant brown eyes. Dr. Stevens pushed more air into Lilly's mouth and she finally began to gasp. Dr. Stevens pulled her up to make it easier to breathe, "I got to get her stable. Get her blood pressure up or we will loose her!" Andrea and Michonne both looked panicked as they sat down. "Governor I need you to hold her up. She doesn't need to sleep yet."

Dr. Stevens spent the next half an hour getting Lilly back into a stable frame of mind. Lilly lay back looking pale as death. She looked at Phillip sadly, "the babies are they ok?" Phillip nodded as he looked at her with wary eyes, "they're fine. Get some rest then you see them. I can't loose you now." Lilly smiled squeezing his hand, "I ain't goin anywhere." Phillip gently kissed her forehead, "get some rest baby." Lilly nodded with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Phillip waited until Lilly fell asleep before walking getting up. and Andrea stood feeding both babies. Andrea looked up as he walked over, "I bet you wasn't planning this." Phillip shook his head, "not quite." Andrea stepped forward handing him the baby she was holding. Phillip looked down at his daughter with wide eyes. She was a lot smaller then his son. Phillip took the bottle away causing her to stretch her little legs and begin to cry, "ok I'm sorry." He whispered placing the bottle back in her mouth as her blue eyes fluttered open. "Govenor it's a good thing you all got boy and girls clothes." said with a smile. Phillip nodded looking up, "oh yeah. Dr send Penny in please."

Phillip looked back at his new baby until the door opened and Penny walked in. "Yea the baby is here!" Phillip nodded bending down slowly, "Actually Penny there is two babies. You have a new brother and sister." Penny looked shocked, "wow that's a two for one special. You two are never gonna sleep again!" Phillip laughed as Penny looked at Lilly, "is she ok?" Phillip nodded, "yea honey. Dr. Stevens just have her some medicine." Penny nodded looking at the baby in Phillip's arms, "how are we gonna tell them apart? I know we can put pink duct tape on the girl and regular duct tape on the boy. What's their names anyway?" Phillip shrugged, "haven't got to talk to Lilly about it yet." Penny looked thoughtful, "we'll for now they are thing 1 and thing 2." She walked over to Dr. Stevens and looked at her little brother.

Phillip stood when he noticed Lilly looking at him. "You're awake. How are you feeling darlin?" Lilly looked at the baby in her fiancés arms, "I'm ok. How's the babies?" Phillip gently kissed Lilly's forehead, "They're fine honey"

Meanwhile in the other room Merle sat beside Milton while Penny held her little brother. "Boy when The Governor does something he goes for gold doesn't he?" Merle said with a grin. Milton rolled his eyes looking at Penny. "Do they have names yet?" Penny shrugged, "Thing 1 and Thing 2 at the moment." She looked back down at the baby with a smile. Andrea sat down beside Penny with a smile. "So do you like the babies?" Penny looked up, "I suppose so. Andrea all the babies that were alive before the bitters...are they all dead now?" Andrea face looked a little nervous as she looked at Penny. How was she supposed to answer that. "I don't know honey. I'm sure some survived." Penny nodded looking down at her brother.

Penny hadn't thought much about before she was bitten. Things were a disaster. Andrea looked at the little girls thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?" Penny looked up sadly. "The day all this started..." Andrea smiled, "I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

For Penny realization normal life was over happened the day Phillip picked her up from school saying they had to get out of town. Phillip never picked her up from school. He was always at work until 7. So the day she walked out of school and there he stood she knew something was wrong.

She watched as Phillip, his friend Nick, and her uncle Brian threw things into the car without saying anything to each other. "Daddy what's going on?" She asked softly as she pulled on Phillip'a pant leg. Phillip looked at her sadly. "We got to go pumpkin. It's not safe here anymore." Penny looked down at her feet, "but daddy this is home. Where are we going?" Phillip gently touched Penny's little face before standing and walking toward the house. "I don't know Penny."

The next few months was rough. Everyone was having a hard time. Phillip had pretty much quit talking unless something needed to be said. He wouldn't even say anything to Penny which resulted in her thinking he was angry with her. He would hardly say anything when Penny would snuggle up against him at night to sleep. The last thing she remembered him saying was telling her uncle Brian "you better not give your god damn cold to my little girl or I will crack your head open." Phillip an Brian never got along. In all honestly Phillip wished he had just left his brother behind. It would be one less person he would have to keep an eye on.

"This looks promising." Penny looked up as Nick spoke. It was getting cold quick and they were trying to find somewhere safe for the time being. Penny stood in between Brain and Nick looking at the abandoned subdivision in front of them. Phillip stood a few feet ahead with a frown all over his face.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Penny walk up beside him and grab ahold of his hand. He looked down at his little girl sadly. She looked so lost standing there holding her dirty teddy bear. Phillip felt guilty he hadn't been able to find a safe place for her yet. She reminded him of one of those lost orphan children he had seen on tv. Phillip sighed as he bent over to pull her into his arms. Her arms went around his neck holding as tight as possible. "We'll find somewhere safe tonight pumpkin." He said gently. Penny sighed, "no where is safe."

Penny pulled her mid out of the worst memories of her life when the baby began to cry. She stood quickly walking into her parents room, "hey this ones crying! He doesn't come with an off button so here you go!" Phillip stood taking the baby from Penny. Andrea walked in with a smile. "Michonne wanted to see the babies." Phillip rolled his eyes making sure Lilly didn't see him. Michonne and Andrea sat down beside Lilly both taking a baby. "They are perfect Lilly." Andrea said with a smile. Michonne nodded, "have you came up with names yet?" Penny walked over sitting on the bed beside Michonne, "so I can't call them thing one and two anymore?" Lilly smiled shaking her head, "sorry they have to have names. The boy is Alexander and call him Alex. The girl is Susan but call her Suzy." Michonne smiled down at Alexander, "hmm Alexander huh? Like the emperor? How appropriate." She said shooting Phillip a dark look. Lilly pressed her lips together. These two and their hatred for each other was getting difficult.

Philip stood watching Lilly with a smile on his face. It had been the first time in a long time he felt completely at ease. "Governor?" Phillip looked up to see Merle at the door, "we got a situation. Crowley caught someone in the woods." Phillip frowned looking at Lolly who was watching him carefully. "I'll be back." He said calmly before following Merle out of the apartment. "Did you get a name?" Merle shook his head, "no. They guy almost shot Tim." Phillip friend. Great another person with an attitude. He would probably just shoot this one.

As he walked into Dr. Stevens office where the new guy was being held up Phillip glanced at Merle. "Have your gun ready." Merle nodded following him in. Assuming his Governor roll Phillip did so well he walked into the room to come face go face with none other then his brother. Phillip stood with wide eyes horrified at the sight sitting before him. Of all the people that could now be in Woodbury. Here sat the man he hated more than anyone on the planet...


	8. Chapter 8

"Phillip?" Phillip stood looking at his brother with a furious graze. He didn't move just looked at him angrily. Of all the people Phillip never wanted to see again this was the guy. He blamed him for Penny getting bit. "I see you can't talk." Brian said icily. Before he knew it Phillip had him on the ground with a gun to his head. Brian looked obviously shocked, "hey! Phillip what's your deal?" Phillip didn't move. The last time he saw Brian he beat the living shit out of him. Now here he was giving him that weird look.

Phillip had always been ashamed of his older brother. Brian being 3 years older always acted immature and moronic. He, in Phillips mind, was the biggest waste of life on the planet. Their parents had loaned Brian money numerous times. However it was always wasted in hair brained business ventures that always went south. Phillip honestly believed he had wrinkles carved into his eyelids where he spent so much time rolling his eyes over Brian and his stupidity.

Right as Phillip was about to pull the trigger the door opened and Penny came running in. She froze at the sight in front of her. "Daddy?" Phillip rose up turning to see Penny. Brian looked equally as shocked. He thought Penny was dead and now here she was. "Uncle Brian?" Phillip moved letting Brian stand up. She frowned looking at him, "why do you look like a pirate?" Phillip laughed. Brian had a patch over the eye Phillip put out over Penny's death.

There were many differences between the brothers. Brian had shoulder length black hair, was short, and was tan. The only thing that made them remotely look alike was their blue eyes. Brian had always felt inadequate compared to his little brother. Little brother what a funny thing Brian thought. Phillip stood well over 6 foot easily towering over Brian. Phillip had always been the better of the two to their parents. When he married Sarah and Penny was born his parents were ecstatic. After Sarah died all Brian heard was what a wonderful father Phillip was.

Brian looked at Penny with heartbroken eyes. It was his fault Penny was bitten. If he had only watched her like Phillip told him while he and Nick fought off bitters she would have been ok. "A pirate?" Penny nodded as he looked at her nervously. "Yea your eye! Daddy is Uncle Brian staying here?" Phillip frowned. Now he had to stay for a little bit or at least until he could elaborately make him disappear. Merle stepped in now, "Governor would you like me to deal with this?" Phillip gleaned at him shaking his head. Brian frowned, "Governor? What the fuck?" Crowley who Phillip hadn't even noticed slapped Brian in the back of the head. "Show some respect. He could have you killed in a second." Phillip's eyes rolled up to Crowley with a nod. "Merle take Penny home." Merle nodded, "yes sir. Come shorty." Penny looked at Phillip. "Bye daddy." Phillip smiled, "I'll be home soon pumpkin."

When Penny was gone Brian looked at Phillip, "what the hell is all of this?" Phillip leaned back against the desk, "This is my town. I run this. To these people I'm god. Now you stay here you do what I say Brian." Brian frowned, "That's nothing new." Phillip frowned, "I'm not joking. I shoot people for defying me." Brian looked a little shocked. He hasn't expected this. "Whatever you say." Brian looked at his little brother carefully. Phillip had changed. He looked older now. His rusty brown hair was graying and his eyes had this untrusting darkness to them now. Phillip turned walking to the door but stopped before looking back at Brian. "Don't call me Phillip. It's the Governor now. Crowley show him to an empty apartment. Stand guard too." Crowley nodded, "yes sir."

Phillip spent the next two weeks avoiding Brian as much as possible. The more he stayed away from him the more he didn't want to kill him. If he had to deal with him much the man would be dead.

Brian didn't like Woodbury already. There was something weird about this place. Two weeks there and he had enough. He looked at the people as they did their business. A woman walking by caught his attention. She was the best looking thing he had seen around in a while. He watched as she stood talking to some woman with black dreads. Brian knew right off she was a lot younger then him but what the hell did that matter? She was skinny with long blonde hair. He spent several moments checking every aspect of her body. Nice big boobs and the jeans she was wearing me her ass look perfect not to mention he liked the way she smiled. As she walked by he stepped forward, "Got a name sweet cheeks?" She turned looking at him with a dark expression, "yea I got one but you don't need to know it." Brian frowned. The girl was feisty. He liked his women like that. "Come on baby you are fucking sexy. Why don't we go find us somewhere to talk privately?" She raised an eyebrow, "do you not know who I am and who I am engaged to?" Brian shook his head, "what's it matter to me?" She rolled her eyes obviously annoyed, "I'm The Governor's fiancé. I suggest you watch how you speak to me. There's your warning." She gave him a final glare before walking away. As as watched Brian raised an eyebrow , "damn little brother you got a fine price of ass."

Lilly meanwhile, walked quicker to Milton's lab. Who was that weirdo and where the hell did he come from? She had never seen him before? There was something strangely familiar about him. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was off.

When she walked into Milton's lab Phillip had his arms around her. "Good morning darlin. Damn you are looking so sexy." He whispered turning her lips to kiss him. Lilly sighed happily against his lips. Phillip smiled not wanting to take his hands off of her. "Phillip you better relax. Your gonna get me pregnant again." Phillip shook his head, "I don't think so. I got Dr. Stevens to get you some birth control." Lilly laughed, "I was going to say next time lets go for another set of twins." Phillips eyes widened as he shook his head, "we'll baby you may have to go without me" Lilly smiled then remembered the guy in the street. "Phillip have we had anyone knew join us in town?" Phillip frowned leaning back, "why do you ask?" Lilly rolled her eyes, "some creep job in the street decided to try hit on me." Phillip raised an eyebrow, "Tell me. Did he have long black hair and an eye patch?" Lilly nodded as Phillip's became almost enraged. "That's my brother. Tim and Crowley found him in the woods. I was gonna shoot his worthless ass but Penny walked in and I didn't." Lilly blinked a few times. "You were gonna kill your brother? I didn't even know you had a brother. Phillip there is still so much I don't know about you" Phillip sighed, "there's a lot I don't know about you too. I'll explain everything later. Penny loves Brian that's the only reason he's not kicked the bucket."

The next night Milton had a dinner party. Brian sat bored looking at Milton with annoyance. He wasn't for sure why Phillip had invited him to this. He knew good and well he wasn't in Phillip's inner circle. Why Phillip wanted him here was beyond Brian. He looked up to see Phillip walk in with the sexy blond on his arm. She was a beauty. He liked the way she looked in the tight black dress she was wearing. He wasn't sure how Phillip a girl like her. She couldn't be more then 26 at the most. Phillip glanced at him with a wary expression. Brian knew right off Ms. Pretty had told his brother about his comments.

Milton stood quickly. "Good evening Governor, Ms. Lilly. Always a pleasure. How are the babies?" He asked as he hugged Lilly. Brian frowned. Babies? Phillip had walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Yes Governor?" He said in almost a mocking tone. Phillip have him a warning gaze as his hand touched the pistol on his side. "This is my fiancé Lilly. If I hear you make another suggestive remark to her you'll die!" Brian nodded before looking at his brother, "you got babies?" Phillip nodded with a frown, "Yes. Alex and Suzy." Brian rolled his eyes. His parents would be so proud.

As dinner progressed Lilly tried to avoid Brian Blake's gaze. She didn't like the way his eyes fell on her like she was a piece of meat. The only thing about him that reminded her of Phillip was his deep voice and blue eyes.

Later that evening Lilly left a little before Phillip to go fees the babies and let Andrea get home. "So your banging my brother?" She looked up to see Brian standing a few feet away. "If you want to look at it that way. Look Brian whatever your offering I don't want it." Brian looked a little shocked she said that. "What about my brother attracts you so? Let me guess the power? Now that he locked you up your stuck with him." Lilly stopped walking turning around, "first off I knew Phillip before he was The Governor and liked him a lot! Second off I love him very much! He's a good man and a wonderful father! You better watch it before I blow your brains out." Brian laughed, "I don't think you have a gun hidden in that little tight dress." Lilly looked at him coldly, "you don't know what I'm packing. Trust me I have guns and I know more then well how to use them. Especially on pricks like you." She turned walking off quicker. This man was cruising for a gun shot to the face and she was more then happy to give it to him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Phillip decided it was time for a supply run. Lilly stood by his side as he, Merle, Crowley, and Tim looked at a map of the near by city. Phillip had finally relented and decided to let Lilly go along. With her being a good shot he saw it more as a necessity. Lilly listened quietly while Phillip and Merle talked about the best way to enter a local hospital. The door opening caught Lilly attention. She looked up to see Brian walk in. Phillip's hand fell to her giving a gently squeeze. Brian looked at Phillip carefully. "You wanted to see me?" Phillip nodded, "yea we're doing a supply run. You in?" Brian looked a little shocked but nodded.

Brian walked over to where everyone stood. He glanced at Lilly takin in her appearance. She stood by Phillips side wearing skin tight black pants with high heeled boots. Her brown eyes watched him suspiciously as he stood by her fiancé with the same dark expression he had. Phillip nodded looking back at the map of the hospital. "Now then. The best supplies will be in the basement. There will also be a lot of blankets on the higher floors. Merle you, Lilly, and myself will go to the basement. Crowley and Brian go to the upper floors and get whatever blankets you can." Lilly looked at the map carefully, "There will also be things the babies need on the 2nd floor. We should possibly take Tim along Governor. At least we could sweep the area. We need to stay away from the right part of the basement thats where the morgue is." Phillip nodded, "Good idea darling. Now if things go south get back here ASAP. No waitin around that hospital. Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

As everyone dispersed Phillip gently pulled Lilly into his arms. "Stay safe darlin don't leave my side." Brian watched as Phillip kissed her. He ha never seem him kiss Sarah like that when she was alive. Lilly smiled letting her hand brush Phillip's cheek before she turned to follow him out.

Lilly was used to how stressed supply runs were. She couldn't help but notice how Brian looked almost petrified. What was Phillip thinking bringing him here. She glanced at Phillip who looked at Brian rolling his eyes. Lilly glanced at Brian again and frowned. Phillip's blue eyes had a evil smirk in them. Now she got it! He wanted Brian to get killed. Phillip was bargaining on it.

The deserted hospital sat all alone in the middle of what was once a busy city square. Merle walked forward busting the glass door open. As they stepped in Phillip looked at everyone carefully. "Remember the rules. Be safe." He turned following Lilly and Merle into the basement. While Brian, Crowley, and Tim headed the other way.

The hospital was eerily creepy as Lilly stuffed things into her bag. Phillip stood a few feet away going through empty drawers. She didn't notice him walk over to her. "What's on your mind?" She looked up with wide eyes, "what do you mean?" Phillip laughed quietly. "I see it in your eyes." Lilly looked around. "Did you bring Brian to get him killed?" Phillip looked thoughtful as he pushed Lilly against wall cramming his body against hers. "You know me too well baby." Lilly smiled letting Phillip kiss her neck. "I had a feeling." She whispered getting lost in his kisses. They hadn't had much time for romance lately. Lilly curled her fingers in his hair before running her hands down his chest. Phillip groaned feeling her hand caresses his manhood through his pants. Right as Phillip was about to kiss her again the smell of rotting flesh hit him like a smack to the face. "Bitters!" Lilly said in a petrified tone as Phillip spun around sinking his knife into the head of what was once a nurse. Lilly quick started stabbing as many as she could. Merle stood a few feet away stabbing a bitter dressed in a patients gown. Phillip looked at Lilly in between stabbing a bitter. "Lilly go on I'll be right behind you!" Lilly looked at him with wide eyes. "Phillip!" He looked at her angrily. "I said go god damn it!" Lilly quickly took off down the hall. She heard Phillip's foot steps behind her so she kept going.

Once in the entrance hall Lilly turned looking around. "Phillip? Merle?" When she didn't get a response Lilly felt her heart begin to pound. As she started to head down the stairs Crowley and Brian came running down. Brian looked at Lilly who was all alone frowning. "Where's boss man and Merle?" Lilly looked like she was about go panic. "I don't know. They were right behind me!" She turned to I down the stairs but Brian grabbed her. "No! You heard Phillip. If we get separated go back to Woodbury." Lilly looked furious! How could this man even suggest leave Phillip behind! "He is my fiancé and father of my children! I am not leaving him behind!" Brian sighed. He got good and well this woman loved his brother. Brian was getting angry. "Come on Lilly! God damn it! I can't leave you here or let you get hurt. Phillip will beat the fuck out of me then do the Mexican hat dance on my dead body!" Lilly shook her head, "it's not your place to protect me." Brian quickly reached forward pulling Lilly in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. Lilly started beating on his back, "put me down damn you!" All of a sudden a herd of bitters appeared around the corner. Brian froze, "you know how to fight bitters?" Lilly rolled her eyes, "DUH! I survived on my own for months!" Brian quickly sat her Dow. Before heading off and killing a few walkers. Lilly looked up from her latest bitter victim to see Crowley being eaten alive. "Crowley no!" She yelled running to him but was in Brian's arms again. He quickly pulled her down the hall and into a abandoned janitors closet.

Meanwhile, Phillip and Merle got back to Woodbury as quickly as possible. Philip was worried sick about as he walked into Milton's office. Penny sat with Milton as he showed her how to make her own crayons. She looked up to see Phillip. He looked at his daughter carefully. Her eyes looked nervous. "Daddy where is mommy at?" Phillip looked around. His face went from being worried to pissed. "Milton where is she?!" Milton looked nervous. "Sea not come back yet sir. Neither has Brian or Crowley." Merle shook his head as Phillip started yelling and punching the wall. "GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He turned looking at Penny whose face looked horribly afraid. He took a breath bending down in front of her. "Daddy's sorry pumpkin. I kinda lost it there for a minute." Penny nodded sadly as Phillip began to pace. Lilly couldn't be gone. She loved her new mother too much. Her daddy couldn't handle another loss. It looked like he was already unraveling at the edges.

Lilly meanwhile sat hiding in the closet with Brian who was looking slightly bored. "So you and Phillip have kids?" Lilly looked up with a frown, "yea. Penny and the twins Alex and Suzy." Brian nodded. "Phillips always been a good father. He was a good guy all around. I swear the man always know the right things to say at the right time. Me on the other hand not so much" Lilly looked at him a little sympathetically. "I'm sure your not that bad." Brian shrugged. "I'm the reason Penny died. We was runnin from some drug lords and she got shot then turned. That's the worst moment of my life. I watched her die in Phillip's arms. That's the only time I've seen Phillip cry. After that he took my eye out." Lilly looked down at her feet. "You can't prevent every bad thing from happening." Brian looked away from her piercing gaze. "Don't worry. I know Phillip is ok." Lilly nodded silently prayin Brian Blake was right. She couldn't imagine life without Phillip now. With a sigh she looked up, "thanks for pullin me away from there. Look about all those horrible things I said to you over the past few weeks I'm sorry." Brian looked a little shocked, "I should apologize. I didn't know you were my brothers. He's probably gonna kill me after this." Lilly shook her head, "no he won't! I'll talk to him. If it wasn't for you I would be walker bait." Brain smiled looking down at her carefully. He couldn't lie he had the hotts for ER big time but he wouldn't do anything now. "So have you any family left?" Lilly shook her head, "I don't think so. I had a brother that was in Florida when it started but I've ever heard from him. My twin sister...I had to kill her also my mother and father." Brian looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry. Your thought then you look. When Phillip, Nick, Penny and I left town it was all a mess. Our parents were dead. I watched Phillip put an axe through their heads. He made me Penny's nanny of sorts. I was a fucking pansy. Phillip was the strong one always has been." Lilly smiled feeling thankful she chose Phillip. "Well Brian you can't be too big of a pussy to make it on your own this long." Brian looked a little relieved that someone didn't think he was a giant waste of space. "Thanks. I think it will be ok to head back to town now."

As soon as she walked in Milton's lab Penny was around had legs crying. "You're ok mommy! I thought I would never see you again!" Lilly smiled wrapping her arms around Penny. "Honey I told you I wouldn't leave you." She said with a smile gently kissing Penny's head. Penny smiled going to hug Brian. Lilly smiled as Milton walked over. "Hi Milton." She said with a smile hugging him. It was odd before Penny she an Milton had no real friendship. Now she loved talking to him. Even though he was the biggest nerd she had ever seen Lilly loved him like a brother. Milton smiled, "I'm glad you are back. We have all been worried. Did you see some action?" Lilly nodded glancing at Brian who looked like he could pass out. "Too much! Where's my Phillip?" Milton looked away, "He went to take a shower. Well Merle and I had to force him. He's worried sick about you. The Governor tried to go out looking for you but we convinced him you would come back here." Lilly nodded, "yep. I follow rules." Milton nodded, "Merle went to make sure he was ok. We were afraid he was trying to drown himself in the shower. He and Merle came back a bloody mess. Those two know his to do it huh?" Lilly nodded as the door opened.

Merle walked in followed by Phillip whose face looked enraged. "I'm going after her and none of those god damned pieces of fucking filth will stop me!" Merle looked at Lilly pointing. "Governor I don't think that's necessary." Phillip held his hand up as he ran hand through his hair. "Merle when it's the woman you love get back to me on what you would do. But now I got to go find my Lilly." Merle looked at Lilly shrugging. "Phillip." She said calmly. His head snapped up and looked at Lilly with wide eyes. She didn't look harmed. Phillip crossed the room in a second pulling her against him. For the moment he didn't give a rats ass who seen them be physical. All he wanted was to have the little blond in his arms. Phillip took a second looking her over before pulling her into a kiss. "I was so fucking worried about you baby. What happened?" Lilly shrugged cradling his face in her hands. "I don't know Phillip. You told me to run and when I turned around you was gone. Crowley is dead. He was torn apart right in front of me." Phillip looked down shaking his head sadly. "I'm just thankful you are ok." Lilly glanced back at Brian who was standing in the corner. She knew he was waiting for Phillip to freak on him. "Phillip I probably would be dead too if it wasn't for Brian." Phillip looked shocked as he turned looking at his brother. He hadn't really put much thought into his brother coming back alive. Philip hasn't really cared what Brian stood for anymore. He was done bailing his ass out. The second he looked at Lilly he couldn't be more grateful to Brian. Of course he would never be overly grateful to the point of hugging him. Phillip places his arm around Lilly's waist before guiding her to the door. He looked at his brother who sat quietly. "Thanks Brian." He said calmly before looking at Penny, "come on pumpkin time to go home."

For now Brian had saved his own skin another day. Phillip didn't have to much hope in him lasting a long time. However right now all he cared about was getting Lilly and Penny safe at home. All the other horrors of the world would just have to wait until tomorrow. The following morning he would resume his role as The Governor but for now he wanted nothing more then to just be Phillip.


	10. Chapter 10

As Phillip lay watching Lilly sleep that night his mind was plagued with memories. He couldn't force them from him head. All he could think about was how he felt when all this shit started. With a sadistic smile he thought it was no wonder he was so heartless at some points. As much as he hated it, Phillip let his mind slip back into that memory...

Phillip hated the way he felt the moment Lilly's father said she was gone! It was like instant heart break! He had wanted nothing more then to take he with him and keep her safe. They had only been together a couple of weeks but Phillip was in love with her. He wouldn't admit it though. It had taken him almost a year to tell Sarah that he loved her.

As Lilly's father gave her that "You are not good enough for my daughter. You are too poor" expression Phillip wanted to kill him.  
"Do it. Kill him and go through the house. Make sure she isn't here!"  
The voice in his head said coldly. Phillip looked at her father darkly before walking back to his car furiously.

"Where is she daddy?"

Penny asked as he got in and slammed the door. He looked back at her through the rear view mirror. Penny's tiny face looked terrified as she huddled next to Brian.

"He said she was gone somewhere else. Fucking figures."

Phillip said coldly as Brian looked through the window at the mayor who was looking at them with a warning expression. Brian knew right away that the man thought Phillip wasn't good enough for his daughter. What the asshole didn't know was Phillip would be great for her. At least he would be able to take care of her.

Phillip sat looking coldly out the window. He knew good and well he might as well kiss his Lilly goodbye. She was probably a bitter by now. He tried to think about her being safe in some fancy house. Was she thinking about him too? If she was a upset as him that they wasn't safe together?

"She's dead. Forget her. She's not thinking about you anymore. Fuck her."

That cold voice in his head whispered. Phillip rolled his eyes. He couldn't just forget her! Maybe god willing he would find her again.  
"Don't get your hopes up."

He mumbled ignoring Brian and Nick who were watching him like was about to have a nervous break down.  
"You'll NEVER see her again!"

Lilly moving in Phillip's arms pulled him out of his memories. He frowned as her eyes fluttered open before she snuggled closer to him.

"You're still awake?"  
She asked gently. Phillip nodded trying to relax. He didn't want to tell her about his feelings. That's all he needed was Lilly thinking he was going soft.

"Yea. I was thinking about going to check out some of those abandoned houses around the area to see if there was anything we could use here. Alex and Suzy will need more clothes before long."

Lilly nodded. She probably won't get to go with him this time. After the fiasco that happened earlier her days of going on supply runs was probably over. She wouldn't argue with Phillip. There would be no point in it.

"Just so you know my family has a vacation home not to far from here. I know there is stuff there."

Phillip looked a little annoyed at this information,

"And why are you just telling me this?"

Lilly shrugged puling away from him getting the feeling be was about to slap her. However Phillip didn't move just sat looking at her.

"You never asked me. I wasn't for sure how far from there we were. When we went to the hospital I seen the road."

Phillip nodded. He would get Merle to the along too. The idea of taking Brian was still kinda sketchy. He didn't really trust Brian to be able to handle himself if things went to shit. Sure he thought right an saved Lilly. But how often did his brother really think clearly?

The next morning Lilly sat feeding Suzy when Phillip walked into the room pulling on his shirt. He hasn't said anything to her about today's mission. She knew was avoiding the subject so she wouldn't ask to tag along.

"Be careful."

Lilly said as Phillip put his gun in its holster. His icy eyes rolled up to her face. Phillip knew right away she wanted to go but he wasn't risking her life again. He knew she was probably angry with him as we'll. One big reason he didn't want her to go was Phillip feared she would have an emotional breakdown. Seeing her old life may make her spazz out and send her into a depression. Phillip didn't have time to deal with an emotionally distraught wife.

"I always am." He said with a smile before kissing Lilly and the babies.

"We should be back by the time Penny gets home from school."

Lilly nodded sadly as he walked out of the apartment. Suzy made a small crying noise as Lilly kissed her head, "I know. He worries me sometimes too." Something was different about Phillip today. He seemed like he was returning to that dark side that scared Lilly. She stood walking to the window. Phillip stood talking to Merle and Brian who looked a little uneasy.

Poor Brian...she thought sadly. She knew he wasn't like Phillip. He was no brave leader that didn't care to kill someone. Brian just seemed like a normal guy thrown into something he didn't ask for. Lilly hoped Phillip wouldn't get angry and kill his brother. She wanted Penny, Suzy, and Alex to have their uncle in their lives. Family was hard to come by.

Phillip followed the directions Lilly had given him. He had expected a nice house especially with her father being rich. Sure enough it was one of the nicest houses he and Brian and ever stepped into.

"Damn"

Brian swore under his breath. He glanced at Phillip who was shaking his head.

"If your thinking you still ain't good enough for her I'm gonna punch you in the face."

Phillip looked at Brian with a raised eye brow. Brian had never threatened to punch him. It was usually Phillip who had to threaten violence.

"I wasn't actually but thanks. I was thinking must be nice to be rich."

Brian nodded as Merle walked to the door and opened it. He glance inside making sure there was no bitters hiding out to make a meal out of them. He turned giving them a nod that the coast was clear.

Phillip walked into the house with a frown. The house had a large open floor plan complete with a huge overstuffed sofas. A large fireplace was in the middle of the room with photos of the family all over the place. Phillip walked closer looking at the pictures. His eyes flickered over all the pictures. Phillips eyes stopped in a picture of her with her twin sister and what had to be her brother. He smiled seeing the necklace he had bought her on their second date.

He kinda felt bad that all the people in the photos were dead. Lilly's mother looked like a nice lady. Her father could just stay dead for all Phillip cared. The man stopped Phillip from having with him from day 1 of this hellish disaster.

Phillip turned walking up the stairs to find stuff Woodbury needed. After shoving stuff in a few bags he walked into what had to have been Lilly's room. He walked to the closet as a picture on her beside table caught his attention. It was the picture she had taken of the two of them on their first date. Phillip slightly smiled thinking about how much her parents probably hated this.

"Hey Phillip I didn't know she was like Picasso or something."

Phillip looked up seeing Brian holding a letter. He crossed the room taking the paper from his brothers hands reading an acceptance letter to Juilliard. Phillip frowned seeing the year would have been the fall the zombies took over. Lilly had never told him about this. As he was about to say something Merle walked in,

"Governor we got some company in the back yard. Several bitters headed this way I think we better get going."

Phillip nodded feeling extremely angry with Lilly for not telling him about moving for college. Was he just some joke to her? If things hasn't went to shit he would have fell in love with her and she would have left. He would have been just a play thing for her.

Lilly walked into the apartment that afternoon surprised to see Phillip sitting at his desk. Penny smiled happily running to Phillip climbing on his lap. He gently kissed her her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where at Alex and Suzy?"

He asked carefully before shooting Lilly a glare. Lilly frowned feeling chill bumps go down her back. Penny smed not noticing a thing,

"Oh they are at aunty Michonne's."

Phillip nodded looking back at his little girl with a smile,

"Penny why don't you go on down to Michonne's too then? Mommy and Daddy have a dinner later tonight."

Penny nodded jumping off Phillip's lap and hustling out the door. Lilly turned to Phillip as he stood pouring a glass of whiskey.

"I'm just a big joke to you huh?"

He said icily. Lilly frowned crossing her arms. What in the world was he going on about? Lilly stepped forward putting her hand on his back only to be pushed away.

"Phillip what in the heck are you talking about?"

He smiled angrily as he threw the acceptance letter at Lilly. She frowned looking at the paper,

"When did you plan on tellin me? You let me get attached to you then disappear?"

Lilly frowned feeling angry. Did Phillip even realize he was getting mad over nothing? She put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Phillip your dark side is coming out again. You're not making any sense! If you think for one minute I was gonna leave your insane! Phillip I told them I didn't want to go there when you and I got together. I told them no because I wanted you. Phillip I'm not arguing with you. You just get angry when I do."

She turned to walk into the other room but Phillip grabbed her arm,

"You need to stand up for yourself even to me!"

Lilly looked confused and held up a hand,

"Phillip I don't know why you are so angry about that letter. I didn't even accept to go. I wanted you! What is wrong with you today? You act strange whenever my life before us is mentioned. I don't understand Phillip!"

Phillip crossed his arms over his chest with an angry scowl,

"Maybe I'm not good enough for you!"

Lilly felt her mouth drop open as she stood looking at Phillip. Had he really just said that? Did he really think that? As she was about to say something Merle came trotting in. Lilly silently cursed him for always coming in at the wrong moment.

The next few hours seemed endless for Lilly. She sat quietly most of the evening while Milton rattled on about an experiment. Phillip must have been feeling as crumby as she did because he had hardly said anything as well. Lilly looked up to see Brian looking at her then at Phillip with a questioning expression. Lilly shook her head looking down at her wine glass.

Lilly finally got into the conversation Andrea was having with the girl Merle brought. They were talking about how fairy tells fuck with women's prospective on things. Lilly glanced at Phillip as Andrea turned to her,

"Lilly here knows that I'm still waiting on my prince charming. I guess I better go look for him. The poor fool may be stuck in a tree someplace."

Lilly sighed rolling her eyes,

"Andrea there's no such thing as prince charming! He's just a figment of your imagination. No man is that good!"

Andrea looked at Lily concerned. What was wrong with her friend? She glanced at The Governor who had obviously heard the whole thing too. His face looked furious as he looked at Lilly.

"Oh Lilly!"

Andrea said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Lilly shook her head not noticing Phillip stand up. He had picked her up throwing her over his should without caring everyone was watching.

"You want prince charming baby girl? Well your gonna get him!"

Phillip said angrily before taking Lilly in the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Everyone else sat at the table as an awkward moment of silence fell on the group. Brian glanced at Merle who was silently laughing.

"Did that just happen?"

Merle asked bursting into a fit of laughter. Milton's face was blood red as he nodded and Brian chugged the rest of the glass of whiskey. Andrea sat with her mouth open unsure of what to say. Brian stood looking at her carefully,

"We'll blondie I think it's safe to say our dinner party is over. I can walk you home."

Andrea nodded following Brian out. Merle, his date, and Milton quickly followed not wanting to stick around for anything else. Regardless of how amusing Phillip'a little outburst was no one wanted to be there when he came out.

Meanwhile, Phillip had thrown Lilly on the bed before getting on top of her. He yanked her dress up and began to undo his pants before pushing into her.

"You want prince charming your gonna get what you want!"

He hissed as he began to pound into her. Lilly gasped underneath him causing Phillip to stop. Something in his eyes flickered and he stopped looking down at her with almost a "unsure of himself" expression. Lilly starred back into his blue eyes with a tender smile,

"Don't stop."

Phillip didn't need anymore assurance. He lowered himself where Lilly could wrap her arms around him.

"That's it! You got her where you want her!"

The angry voice in Phillip's head said happily. The previous night all Phillip wanted was to be the man he used to be but tonight he was back to being "The Governor." He could honestly say it had never felt so good!

Lilly lay ontop of Phillip her head on his chest. They hadn't made love like that in along time. Lilly felt complete. She smiled thinking about what everyone ha to be saying when Phillip just carried her off like King Kong.

"What's so funny?"

Phillip asked running her fingers through her sweaty hair. Lilly looked up with a smile,

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to see everyone's reactions when you threw me over your shoulder."

Phillip was smiling now. He looked at her beautiful face,

"Yea we'll be gettin some stares tomorrow. It was totally worth it though."

Lilly nodded before remembering how he almost seemed filled with rage when the whole thing started. She leaned up looking at him carefully,

"Phillip your more then good enough for me! Just because my family may not have thought so doesn't mean your a bad person. I would have given up everything to have been with you and Penny. If the zombies didn't take over so what if we were poor? That's doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that we are together, safe, and happy."

Phillip looked please with her answer. He gently pulled her down beside him,

"Well baby. Your man isn't going anywhere. We are together forever."

Philip watched as se began to doze off in her arms. He smiled to himself,

"Yes I have got you forever...exactly where I want you."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Phillip woke up to sound of one of the babies making noise. He slowly pulled on a pair of pants before slowly getting out of bed. Phillip felt exhausted as he walked into the twins nursery. Here he was 38 years old. Starting over with two new babies.

Suzy lay cooing and wiggling her little feet. Phillip reached down pulling her against his chest. Her eyes were bright as she looked up at him. Phillip sighed gently kissing her head.

"Now sweetheart your brother sleeps in but you are always up at the crack of dawn. When are you going to join the club?"

Suzy yawned snuggling closer to her father before sucking on her thumb. Phillip smiled,

"Little girls..."

He said before lying Suzy down on his pillow and pulling on a shirt. The door opened and Penny came flying in. She was ready to go to shook and hopping around like crazy for some reason.

"Daddy can I please go on the next supply run with you like before? I really want to see outside the walls!"

Phillip stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at Penny furiously,

"Absolutely not! You're staying right here little lady. Besides you know the rules. No going over the wall...especially children."

Penny starred at her father with a annoyed expression.

"Well come with me then."

Phillip shook his head. What in the world was this kid thinking. He looked up as Lilly walked into the room obviously not hearing what was going on. Alex lay in her arms holding a death grip on his bottle.

"What part of no one goes over the wall do you not understand Penny? I said no and no is the answer. If I catchy you going over the wall you are in so mug trouble! Now go get dressed and be a good girl pumpkin."

With a pout Penny walked into her room. Lilly glanced at Phillip who was shaking his head.

"Kids."

He said with a sigh. Lilly smiled as Penny walked out of room still looking a little annoyed at Phillip.

"I'm going to jump rope and play ring around the roses. Happy?"

She asked sharply. Phillip nodded taking Alex from Lilly. Alex began to cry as soon as the bottle was removed from ha tiny mouth. Philip rolled his eyes putting the bottle back in quickly,

"Yea Penny I'm thrilled. Now come give daddy a kiss."

Penny walked over kissing Phillip's cheek before walking out. Philip stood placing Alex in Lilly's arms.

"If anyone asks for me I'm at a private meeting with Merle. You can handle things until then."

He gave Lilly a kiss before heading out the door.

The next few hours were uneventful. As soon as Alex and Suzy were asleep someone started knocking on the door. Lilly sighed opening the door to see Merle standing with his usual goofy smile,

"Afternoon Lilly. Is The Governor busy?"

Lilly nodded,

"He's in a meeting with Milton. What's going on?"

Merle moved out of the way reveling a man with graying black hair. He looked miserably at the ground. After a few moments his deep green eyes rolled up to Lilly. He looked worn out and defeated. Merle meanwhile grinned,

"Martinez and I found this guy out in the woods. What would you have me do with him?"

Lilly sighed. The guy looked like he had seen far too many days out alone. She didn't know how Phillip would take this one.

"Bring him on in Merle. It's fine. You can go on back to your business."

Merle frowned obviously not liking the idea at all.

"Lilly we don't know this guy from Adam."

Lilly nodded looking a little annoyed,

"Merle it's fine."

Merle finally relented and made the man walk in. Lilly noted how he didn't seem to try to argue or object. Merle sat him down in the chair giving him a glare,

"Now listen here you give her any grief you won't live to see another day."

The man merely nodded as Merle stood giving Lilly a final nod. Lilly watched as Merle left before looking back at her new prisoner. He looked to be around Phillip's age. But something about his vacant expression made him appear older.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Lilly asked gently. The mans big green eyes rolled up to Lilly's face again. Lilly found herself wondering if he could even talk. After a few awkward seconds he looked down,

"If your gonna kill me just go ahead and do it."

Lilly frowned looking a little surprised by his response. She sat down across from him. Lilly didn't plan on killing him. Phillip however was another story .

"Im not gonna kill you. Why would I kill you?"

He leaned back looking a little more relaxed now,

"Your henchman there was a little hit confident you were. You run this place?"

Lilly shook her head watching him carefully. She didn't think the man would be dangerous.

"My fiancé does. He's worked very hard to make this place safe for everyone. My names Lilly Blake."

The mans face darkened slightly but he nodded,

"I'm Nick."

Lilly froze. She wondered if this was the Nick that was once Phillip's friend. If this was him how would Phillip react to this? He had never quit told him about what separated him from Brian and Nick.

Nick sat looking at Lilly carefully. Something about the woman was familiar like he had seen her before. When she said her last name was Blake it sent his mind into over drive. Was it possible that she was with Brian or Phillip? He hadn't seen Phillip since the day he had almost shot Phillip. Surely this was just some weird coincidence.

Nick stood walking to the window looking out into the street below. This place looked like a nice town to live in. As he looked around the apartment a photo caught his attention. He walked over looking at the picture shocked to see Phillip and Penny. Maybe he had stepped into hell.

"Excuse me ma'am is your fiancé Phillip Blake?"

Lilly nodded as Nick turned to her. His eyes look clearly shocked,

"Your the girl he was seeing before all this started!"

Lilly began to look a little nervous. She knew without a doubt this was Phillip and Brian's old friend. His face looked almost a little afraid now as he sat back down,

"Please I got to get out of here before he knows I'm here!"

Lilly frowned holding up her hands,

"Whoa! Ok please tell me what all this is about?"

Nicks face looked almost paranoid as he began to pace.

"Phillip, Brian, and I had left town together with little Penny of course. Make long story short after Penny died Phillip lost his humanity. He kept Penny on a leash. Brian and I begged him to put her down so her soul could go to heaven. He wouldn't. It got worse. The guys that accidentally shot Penny...Phillip tortured and killed them. He was worse to the woman that was there. He cut her up and fed her to Penny. Brian and I told him he would either put Penny down or we would shoot him. Of course he would hear of it. I shot him in the shoulder. Brian got pissed and went into older brother mode. Even though he didn't like the way Phillip was it didn't matter after I shot him. Phillip went off with this guy named Martinez. He left Brian and I to fend for ourselves. My best friend died with this world."

Lilly sat quietly looking at Nick. She had not heard any of this before. Brian hasn't even told her this. Now she knew what that scar on Phillip's shoulder was cause by.

"He was crazy about you."

Nick said softly. Lilly smiled but didn't like the way he talked about Phillip like he was dead.

"He's a good man and a good father."

Nick nodded,

"Phillip always was. Y'all have children?"

Lilly nodded,

"Yes. We have twin newborn babies. Penny is alive also."

Nick's face looked pale. He looked at Lilly like she was insane. How could Penny be alive? Nick had watched her die in Phillip'a arms and reanimate as a bitter. Lilly seemed to know what he was thinking.

"We have a brilliant scientist here. He was able to cure her."

As Nick was about go say something the door opened and before his eyes was Phillip Blake. He looked like normal Phillip...just angrier. Nick felt nervous right away. He would like to have looked at Lilly and said,

"Tell your fiancé that I'm not fuckin scared of him."

However he knew it would have been a lie. After he watched Phillip torture those people he knew what the man was capable of. Now Phillip had everything he ever wanted. He had a smoking hott fiancé, control over large amounts of people, and his Penny back. It was like the Phillip he had known so well was gone.

Phillip wanted nothing more then to get home and have round 3 of last night with Lilly. After listening to Milton talk Phillip could use some action. It seemed like his attraction to Lilly was quickly increasing by the moment. He could just think of Lilly in a sexual way and it was sex time.

As he walked into the house Lilly was giving him a strange expression. Stepping into the living room he seen why. In front of him stood the person he never wanted to see again. Nick looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Hi Phillip."

Phillip didn't move. Just stood with a dark expression,

"Hello Nick."

Lilly looked at Phillip quickly. His hand was touching the gun on his side. Lilly quickly touched his arm,

"Phillip why don't you hear Nick out? We need new guards where Crowley and Tim were. Think about how good Brian has been."

Nick frowned. He couldn't believe Brian was here too. Phillip had about killed Brian when this whole thing started because Brian didn't want to kill the bitters. He still saw the people they were and it was Phillip who had to protest his brother.

Phillip only nodded as Lilly spoke. He didn't like the idea of Nick or Brian being here. He was only dealing with Brian for Penny. Now here was the other person he didn't want to deal with.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Nick had to get Phillip talking.

"So you have new babies?"

Phillip nodded glancing at Lilly as Nick tried his hardest to be nice. Nick looked rough. He had obviously been on his own too long. Nick smiled slightly,

"You always were the best dad. Look Phillip I know you probably want to blow my brains out and I don't blame you. If you let me stay I'll pull my weight. You know I'm good at killin these things."

Phillip leaned back in his chair with a smirk appearing around his lips,

"Nick sometimes you are a wonder of stupidity. You shot me because I wouldn't kill my CHILD! You and Brian never understood. That little girl was all I had left."

Nick sighed holding up his hands,

"Phillip you lost your humanity. You changed from the Phillip Blake I knew. "

Phillip was about to respond with a big fuck you but the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Merle stood in the door way with Brian who looked like the world had come to an end.

"Governor...Penny went over the wall...we...we can't find her!"

Phillip felt his heart freeze. Did Brian just say that? How could she have done this especially after this morning? He stood walking to the door as quick as possible.

"Phillip!"

He turned to Lilly who was looking as worried as he felt.

"Get Andrea to watch the babies and you come with me! We have to find her before dark!"

Lilly didn't waste any time getting Andrea over. What was Penny thinking? How could she go over that wall. The kid knew the rules and now Phillip was about to go nuts.

By the time Lilly caught up with Phillip he had one of the guards on the ground a gun pointed to his head. Nick stood by Brian with a unreadable expression on his face. Lilly wondered if he was questioning Phillips humanity at the moment.

"You let my daughter get out?"

Phillip hissed angrily. His blue eyes were livid as he looked at the bloody man huddled at his feet.

"Governor please. I didn't see the children get out."

Phillip's mouth began to tremble,

"So you let more children leave too. I don't have time for this"

He said before shooting the guard in the head. Lilly jumped back against Brian who hadn't said a word. His one blue eye looked furious. Nick stood unable to move. He looked at the smoking revolver in Phillip's left hand. Lilly stepped forward touching his arm,

"Come on baby we are burning day light."


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly tore through the woods after Phillip. She was half way chasing him and half way looking for Penny. The little girl had to be alive. She couldn't be dead. After all Phillip had gone through he could loose his little girl now.

Darkness quickly set in leaving the group with only the moon for light. Lilly tried to stay as close to Phillip as she could. It had been an hour and still no sign of Penny. Phillip hasn't said more then 3 words the whole time. Lilly sighed gently trying to touch Phillips back. He moved away from her,

"Don't touch me."

His voice was calm but laced with venoms. Lilly yanked her hand back before retreating back behind Brian. Phillip watched her sympathetically knowing he shouldn't have been so rude.

Lilly meanwhile, followed behind slower now. She didn't honestly know where they would find Penny. If she was hiding the poor child had to be petrified now. Especially with it being dark and all the noises of the night that would scare anyone was scaring her. As Lilly walked she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or know what was going on until everything went black.

When Lilly came to she found herself chained to a bed. She frowned feeling immediately dizzy.

"Phillip?"

She whimpered. Lilly had no clue where she was. The whole places was strange.

"Phillip isn't here."

A strange voice said coldly. She looked up to see a man with dark blonde hair looking at her. Lilly looked around nervously.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The man smiled darkly sending chills down Lilly's spine. The man stepped closer. His brown eyes looked almost evil,

"So you wanna tell me where your little town is? Your Governor has some of my group as prisoners."

Lilly frowned angrily. What was this man talking about? That she knew of Phillip didn't have any prisoners. Why would he?

"I don't know what your talking about. Now let me go or you'll regret it!"

The man laughed coldly as he stepped forward. He looked down at Lilly with a dark smile before running his large finger in-between her breasts. Lilly breathing increased. The man smiled,

"You're a fine little piece sweetie. I like having you handcuffed to my bed. Your Governor is a lucky man. No wonder he likes younger women. Now it's my turn to have some of you."

Lilly shook her head frantically trying to kick him back but the man was too strong,

"My names Paul baby. What's yours? Oh your not gonna tell me? Well I don't need it."

He yanked Lilly pants down before shoving himself in her. Lilly screamed and began to cry. Why was this man doing this to her? Where was Phillip?

"Tell me sweetie. Does he make your scream? Is he as big as me?"

Lilly shook her head trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body as he raped her. In ways she wished she would just die. If Phillip the man who was supposed to protect her wasn't here for her now why was this happening?

When Paul was finished Lilly lay in silence as he redressed. She could feel blood pouring out of her. Phillip could be rough but he never made her poor blood or leave her in pain.

"Kill me."

Paul looked at her with a smile. He leaned down kissing Lilly harshly. His hands running through her thick hair,

"No no no sweetie. You are worth far too much. Your my leverage. Now be a good girl and keep quiet."

Paul left Lilly in the dark room. She trembled trying not to think of what was happening. Why hasn't Phillip came for her yet? Did he not care what was happening to her?

The next few hours were the worst in Lilly's life. She was repeatedly rapped and beaten. If death had ever been more evident for her this would be the time. She didn't want to exist like this. If she couldn't be safe in Woodbury with Phillip and the babies she wanted to be dead.

Phillip...Alex...Suzy...Penny! Their names was the only thing on Lilly's mind. She prayed Phillip would be able to take care of them without her. Hopefully Phillip can move on and be happy. Lilly began to sob thinking about him. He had her heart in his hand and even though he let her die she would still love him. Phillip was her only lover and only man to ever hold her. She carried his children. Hopefully they would be taken care of. Lilly prayed they would let her memory love in Phillip's heart.

The sound of the door opening pulled Lilly from her thoughts. Paul and another man stood at the edge of the bed. Lilly didn't even look up,

"Here for more?"

Paul laughed sadistically,

"See Will the little slut wants more. Apparently her man isn't as good as she thought. No baby I ain't here for more. Your man is here for you. Brought a whole god damned army and threatened to kill us all. I think we have done enough damage."

Lilly felt her sprint raise a little as she was unchained and yanked up. Her legs felt like jello as he was dragged out into the night. She had never been more thankful to see Phillip and quiet a few of the Woodbury guards standing with guns in their hands.

Lilly knew she had to look bad. The moment she saw Phillip's horrified expression she knew it must be bad. Lilly could only see out of one eye at the moment but she could tell he was trembling with rage. Brian and Merle both stood with open mouths as Paul held a knife to Lilly's throat,

"Now go on darlin. It's been a trip."

He quickly pushed Lilly forward. Lilly felt the tears beginning to fall now as she limped to Phillip. He yanked her into his arms before gently handing her off to Brian,

"Get her outta here and to Dr. Stevens. These fuckers are meetin Jesus!"

Brian looked down at his beautiful sister in law with heartbroken eyes. Her normally beautiful face was tear stained, bloody, and swollen. Phillip looked at her with heartbroken eyes,

"Darlin talk to me."

Lilly only could look up at him with horrified eyes as she began to sob,

"Please Phillip come with me. Don't leave me again!"

Phillip took her back into his arms cuddling her gave against his strong chest,

"Baby hush now it's gonna be ok. Let Brian take you to Dr. Stevens while I massacre these fuckers that did this to ya."

The angrier Phillip got the thicker his southern accent became. He slowly places her back in Brian'a awaiting arms. Lilly sobbed as Brian pulled her away.

Lilly limped beside Brian silently. He didn't know what to say. This is where Phillip should be right now. Phillip always had the right things to say. Brian watched as Lilly limped through the woods. She looked at him sadly before placing a hand on her head,

"Brian I'm about to pass out. I can see straight ."

Brian moved quickly as Lilly passed out cold in his arms...


	13. Chapter 13

When Lilly came to she was lying in bed. She looked up to see Dr. Stevens, Brian, and Nick looking down at her. Brian smiled seeing her swollen eyes flutter open,

"Lilly you're awake! Thank god. "

Lilly looked around the room nervously. Her eyes looked nervous,

"Where's Phillip?"

Brian glanced at Nick sadly. He sat down on bed gently touching Lilly's hand,

"He's dealing with the person that did this to you. In fact he and Merle are torturing the whole damn group. He'll be here to you soon."

Lilly looked away not meeting anyone's gaze,

"I hope he makes it slow and painful."

Brian didn't say anything. He knew good and well Phillip was probably perfectly in tune with his dark side now. Nick made a small gasping sound,

"Why don't you let god sort them out?"

Lilly looked at Nick like he had grown two heads. Was this guy serious?

"There is no god Nick."

Nick didn't move as Phillip walked into the room. His face was still furious. There was nothing about him that wasn't steaming anger. He glanced at his friends before looking at Lilly whose eyes looked almost vacant.

"Are they dead?"

She asked calmly. Phillip slightly smiled,

"Not quite. We're having some fun with them. I'm saving that douche bad that did this for you."

Lilly nodded,

"Good."

Phillip looked at her sadly. He couldn't stand seeing his beautiful Lilly like this. Deep down he blamed himself for this happening. If he hasn't snapped at her she wouldn't have took off. He looked at the other occupants of the room with a glare,

"Leave us."

Brian and Nick quickly walked from the room followed by Dr. Stevens. Phillip stood looking at Lilly with a dark expression in his eyes. Lilly slowly stood up on shaky legs. Right as she about to fall Phillips arms were around her.

"Lilly you should rest."

She shook her head snuggling against him,

"Is Penny ok?"

She watched as Phillip's face darkened but he nodded. Lilly let her hand fall down to Phillip's crotch. Phillip quickly pulled her back,

"What are you doing?"

Lilly looked at him sadly,

"Please Phillip make love to me. I have to forget everything that happened there. Phillip I only want to feel your touch."

Phillip felt his heart, or what was left of it, break a little more. He eased Lilly's hand away from his manhood.

"Not now baby."

Lilly's face looked horrified,

"You think I'm dirty now don't you? You won't ever touch me again!"

Lilly began to sob. Phillip frowned before pulling her tighter against him. Could she really believe that? Of all the love he has given her would she believe that he didn't want her? He was gentle and romantic to her even he felt like every bit of kindness in him was gone. Phillip tilted her head back gently kissing her,

"Hey! Hush now! Darlin now you know that isn't true! I won't make love to you until your healed. How about this. After your face heals a little we can have our wedding. We'll do it however you want."

Lilly look pleased with what Phillip said. She relaxed against his chest. He carefully picked her up and carried her back to bed,

"Come on let's get some sleep. Tomorrow you can help me get rid of those monsters."

Brian meanwhile, stood looking over the wall with a scowl on his face. He was worried about Phillips mental status now. Brian knew good and well those fools deserved to die. The only problem that was big in Brian's mind was Phillip never returning to the man he was.

"Are you worried about Phillip too?"

Brian turned to see Nick looking at him nervously. He still wasn't trilled to see Nick alive and in Woodbury.

"Phillip will be fine and so will Lilly."

Nick looked down,

"Brian I am worried about Phillip. I get the whole Governor thing. Brian i just want my best friend back. I want the Phillip who I used to get shit faced with. Not this cocky hot tempered man Phillip is now."

Brian rolled his eyes,

"Phillip is the man he has to be now. He's the man this town and Lilly needs."

Nick sighed. Brian sounded like he would follow Phillip in hell if asked him too. Nick put his head down knowing talking to Brian about this was useless. The Phillip Blake that Nick knew was dead and gone.

"Phillip has ever right to be angry about what happened to Lilly. I understand that. He's supposed to be her protector but is torturing these people the answer? Brian you can't think it is. What about that woman he killed over Penny? What if this is karma?"

Brian turned looking almost as evil as Phillip. He waltzed over to Nick slamming him against the wall,

"Let me tell you something Nick. Phillip is my brother and I'll do what he asks me whether I like it or not. This isn't karma. It's life Nick! FUCKING LIFE! Now get off of Phillip's back or leave!"

Phillip woke up the next morning as the suns rays fell into his eyes.

"You awake darlin?"

When Lilly didn't respond Phillip rolled to find her spot empty and cold. He quickly stood walking into the living room where Lilly stood holding one of the babies. She hasn't noticed Phillip walk in. He couldn't help but smile looking at her. She didn't look as bruised today. Instead she looked almost like a princess the way her long blond hair fell down her back.

"Morning darlin. How are you feeling?"

Lilly turned looking at Phillip with a gentle smile.

"I'm ok. I want to watch you kill them Phillip."

Phillip frowned stepping forward,

"Are you sure about that?

Lilly nodded looking at the pleased smile on Phillip's face. He stepped closer wrapping his arms around his fiancé and son. The little boys blue eyes were bright as he tried to pull on his mothers necklace.

"He looks so much like you Phillip."

Lilly leaned her head back against Phillip's shoulder as Brian and Nick walked in. Phillip looked back at them with a nod,

"We'll darlin it's time to go deal with those monsters. Our babysitters are here."

Nick didn't look the least bit happy to be babysitting. Brian however this was nothing new to him. He was always watching Penny. Phillip turned to his brother,

"Penny is grounded so she's staying in her room. We should be back soon."

Brian nodded as Phillip and Lilly walked out. Nick glanced at the baby in Brian's arms. The child certainly did look like his father and if have Nick the creeps.

Meanwhile Phillip led Lilly into a dark room where several men sat tied to chairs. Lilly recognized them right away as the men who hurt her. They were covered in blood and bruises. One of them looked up at Phillip with petrified eyes.

"Please let us go."

He begged. Phillip looked at Lilly before rolling up his shirt sleeves. Lilly knew right away he was in The Governor mode. Her Phillip was no where to be found. In some weird way Lilly liked this. She found him even more attractive.

"Finish them."

She said calmly. Phillip smiled. His evil said was gloating with happiness as walked behind the one guy that begged for his life. He looked at Lilly before slicing the guys throat. Phillip threw his body to the ground before putting the knife in the guys brain

He turned looking at one of the other guys sat looking petrified. Phillip took the gun out of its holster and fired a shot into the guys head. The only guy left alive was the one that hurt Lilly. Phillip eyed him down before walking to Lilly and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her deeply making sure Paul was watching the whole time.

Phillips lost himself and what he was doing the moment he began to kiss Lilly. Before he knew it his free hand was on her breast and about to find a way to take her where she stood.

"Hey quit thinking with your dick and get your head in the game!"

The voice in Phillip's head said angrily causing him to break away. Lilly's eyes had lust written all in them.

"Phillip make him watch us make love. Make him see what love really is..."

Phillip smiled gently kissing her again slipping his tongue in her mouth before pulling away,

"Sorry kitten but this joker isn't seeing my naked ass while I fuck you. Now watch me have some fun with this asshole."

Lilly sighed feeling Phillip's erection start to go away as he glared at the tied up monster. Phillip looked at her with a frown before walking to Paul who looked annoyed,

"You see what happens when you screw with me?"

Paul looked up with a scowl,

"What make me watch y'all fuck?"

Phillip rolled his eyes furiously before punching the guy in the face.

"You touched my woman in a way only I am supposed to. She's mine! Now you'll pay the price. No one touches her like that."

Phillip looked at Merle who started pouring some sort of liquid on the man. Lilly frowned right away smelling gasoline fumes. Paul looked up with a petrified expression,

"Dude what are you doing?"

Phillip laughed evilly as Merle backed away to where Martinez was standing with a dark expression on his face. Paul looked at Merle,

"Dude get me outta here!"

Merle looked at Phillip as if for approval before stepping forward and punching Paul in the stomach.

"Not a chance slim Jim that girl is like my lil sister. You lucky I haven't killed you yet."

Phillip smiled stepping forward,

"Tell me Paul do you know happens when fire and gas meet?"

Paul frantically nodded,

"You wouldn't..."

Phillip nodded,

"Yes I would. Later days fucker."

Phillip lit a match throwing it right onto Paul's lap. Paul went up in flames in seconds. Phillip had went back to stand by Lilly as Paul screamed. This was the action Phillip loved. He watched with an expression of awe seeing the man burn alive.

After a moment he looked to Lilly. The flames seemed to be reflecting in her dark eyes. Phillip got the feeling she was enjoying this just as much as him. He slipped his hand around hers.

"This what you wanted?"

He asked softly. Lilly finally met her fiancés eyes. She stood on her tip toes kissing him,

"It's perfect."

Phillip kissed her forehead not wanting to let her go now,

"I think that son of a bitch definitely came out worse."

Lilly nodded as Merle made sure he was dead.

"We'll Governor if he has extra lives he just spent them all. He was a human birthday candle! Too bad it wasn't one of our birthdays. We could've had cake."

Phillip looked pleased now that Paul was dead. He gently put his arm around Lilly's waist,

"Get what's left of him disposed of. Lilly and I are headed home."

Lilly smiled following Phillip outside. She looked at the sky with a smile. Phillip had definitely taken care of the situation. She was foolish to have doubted him in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole house was quiet when Phillip and Lilly walked in. Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"Nick, Brian where are you guys?"

After a second they poked up from behind the couch; Nick holding Suzy while Brian had Alex. The babies had mixing bowls on their heads looking obviously confused. Phillip frowned,

"What the hell are you two doing to my babies?"

Brian looked around frantically,

"Phillip we got a bit problem! Penny...she's...she's"

Phillip's face began to look nervous and annoyed,

"Spit it out!"

Brian looked at Nick who nodded,

"She's a bitter again. Milton's experiment went haywire."

Phillip's face went pale as he turned walking into Penny's room. As he walked she stood with her back to him,

"Penny. Come to daddy sweetie."

She turned and to his horror she was a bitter again. Penny turned looking at Phillip growling as if she was sizing him up for a snack. Her blank eyes crushed his heart. Phillip had gotten used to having her back again now she was a mindless killer again. He stood motionless as she crept closer to him. When she lunged her teeth latched onto him denim shirt ripping a section clean off before Phillip was able to get her subdued. He stood holding her arms behind her back as she growled and attempted to break free.

Lilly meanwhile, stood in the living room with Brian and Nick who was looking as depressed as she felt,

"Was you with her when she turned?"

Brian shook his head,

"No we were going to check on her when she tried to turn us into lunch. We didn't know what to do so we shut her up in there grabbed the babies and hid."

Lilly nodded sadly as Phillip walked in the room. His whole face read nothing but devastation. Nick looked at Brian sadly,

"Here we go again."

Brian nodded as Phillip walked over and poured a glass of whiskey. Lilly watched nervously as Phillip downed 3 shots before walking to him,

"Maybe Milton can give her another dose of the medicine and everything will be ok."

Phillip shrugged. He didn't have much hope in anything now. All Milton had given him was false hope that his little girl would be ok. He should have known this wouldn't work! Lilly gently wrapped her arms around him. At first his reaction was to push her away. Instead, he just stood still letting her hold onto him.

"I don't know. Maybe…if it can be done."

Nick and Brian were looking at each other that basically consisted of Nick wanting to tell Phillip he needed to "put her down" and Brian saying,

"You remember what happened last time? We both nearly got our heads kicked in. If you do it this is all on you!"

Brian knew it would be best if Penny was killed but he couldn't bring himself to accept the thought. He knew good and well Phillip would be up for the idea either. Phillip would probably go ape shit crazy on them! Brian glanced up at his brother who still hadn't said anything else. He stood with Lilly holding onto him just staring blankly at the window.

"Maybe we should go."

Nick said softly elbowing Brian in the ribs. Brian glanced at Lilly who looked petrified then back at Nick with a nod. He didn't want to leave Phillip alone. At least this time Brian wasn't getting the shit beat out of him. This time it wasn't his fault that Penny turned into a monster. Brian looked at Phillip carefully,

"Please Phillip don't do anything stupid.

Phillip's blue eyes rolled down to Brian's nervous looking face and nodded. He couldn't talk. It felt like his ability to speak had ran away with Penny's soul. Brian looked down before he walked out the door. Lilly walked Nick to the door as Phillip started glass of whiskey number 5. Nick sighed running a hand through his hair,

"If you need anything Brian and I will be here in a blink of an eye."

Lilly nodded squeezing his hand as Nick gave Phillip a final look and walked out the door. Taking a deep breath Lilly walked back to Phillip,

"Baby please. You should really stop drinking now. This isn't going to solve anything. Come lay down with me."

Phillip shook his head and walked to the window. Lilly stood trying to fight the urge to cry. This had to be the worst out come for the day possible. Only an hour ago she was watching Paul be the human birthday candle. Now she was watching Phillip fall apart. He would probably have a psycho fit before long and go on a killing spree. She couldn't blame him. In some ways she wanted to go on one herself. He finally looked back at her,

"I don't want to talk about it. Go to bed."

The next months led to Phillip going into full Governor mode. He was killing anyone that got in his way no matter what they had or hadn't done. At home he was basically a ghost. He was only a shell of the man he was before. Lilly understood he was hurting bad but she felt like he was abandoning the family he had now. He stayed gone all day and most of the night saying he had work to do. Lilly knew he didn't have that much work to do.

Another thing that made his current behavior more depressing for Lilly was Phillip was hardly seen the babies now. She found herself worrying the twins would not know nor remember who their father was. By the time he came home every night they were in bed fast asleep. He would kiss them goodbye every morning but would hardly notice them otherwise. Luckily, Brian and Nick stepped up doing Phillip's job as a father while he was off in Governor land. They tried to be discreet about it but it didn't take Lilly long to figure out what they were up to. As much as she appreciated them doing this it still didn't replaced Phillip.

"Will he ever go back to normal? I want my Phillip back!"

Lilly thought miserably one morning after Phillip left without a word. He still kissed her goodbye every morning but it felt like there was no feeling to it. It was like the romance had disappeared and there was nothing she could do to get it back. He acted like making love was a chore usually saying he didn't have the time.

"Good morning rugrats!""

Lilly looked up as Nick and Brian walked in like they did every morning at this time. Nick bent down picking Suzy up and taking her into the living room to play. Brian looked at Lilly who was looking down at the sink with tear filled eyes. He took a breath before walking over to her and placing a hand on her back,

"Bad morning?"

Lilly shrugged whipping her eyes. She couldn't meet Brian's gaze. It reminded her too much of Phillip,

"Just the usual…nothing.

Brian sighed looking at Nick who was sitting in the floor with Alex and Suzy attacking him. He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed with Phillip. They both seemed to be annoyed with him most of the time now. It seemed like the man was just waiting for Lilly to leave him. Brian quickly pulled Lilly into his arms. Her face pressed further against him as she cried harder. After a couple of moments she seemed to regain her comporsue,

"I'm sorry Brian. This is all just so fucked up. I know Phillip misses Penny more than anything. I know that but he has turned his back on me and the babies. Alex and Suzy hardly know him now. They probably think that you and Nick are their dads! It's like he's a zombie at home! The wedding is next week and quite honestly I don't know if he still wants it or not. When I try to talk to him about it he seems uninterested. I said I was going to call it off and that just pissed him off. At least I know he still has some emotion going on in there."

Brain looked down sadly. He didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that and not sound like a fool or some kind of wanna be shrink? Brian looked up as he door opened and Phillip walked in looking shocked to see his friends standing in his apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?"

His voice sounded almost strange to everyone in the room. It had been so long since any of them had heard him talk it sounded foreign. Brian glanced at Nick, who was holding Suzy up in a standing position,

"We just came by to see how Lilly and the little ankle bitters were doing."

Phillip nodded as Suzy grinned at up at Nick then looked at Phillip. She waived sadly before looking back at Nick.

"dada"

Phillip's mouth fell open. Did that really just happen? He looked angrily at Nick,

"did she just call you dada?"

Nick shook his head obviously trying to make Phillip believe something that he knew better about,

"No she called me dumb dumb!"

Nick stood handing her to Phillip with a big grin on his face,

"Here Suzy here's your dad."

Suzy looked at Nick then at Brian pointing to him. Phillip felt his heart breaking anymore. Now his little girl didn't know who he was. This was probably his fault for not being around so much but that damned apartment was like a prison to him. Suzy finally looked back at him laying her head on his shoulder and saying dada.

Lilly looked relieved that Suzy had finally called Phillip dada. All the man needed was something else to have a conniption over. Phillip stood holding her for a moment before putting the baby back in the floor,

"Well I will be home later. I've got a meeting with Milton about a new experiment he's starting."

Lilly looked down fighting the urge to scream. Phillip sighed knowing she was angry. He walked over gently kissing her cheek.

"I'll be home early."

Lilly only nodded before walking away into he kitchen. He wouldn't be home early. It would be 3 am before he did. She sighed. This was the most miserable she had been since she saw him with Rowan almost a year and a half a ago. Lilly had always thought the weeks up to and day of her wedding would be the happiest of her life. Right now however, they sucked.

"Lilly I've got something that will make you feel better."

She turned seeing Nick in the doorway looking at her with a shy smile,

"Yea what's that Nicky?"

He grinned. Lilly had to admit this man did have one dashing smile.

"Your brothers name is Jason right?"

Lilly nodded with a frown,

"Yes. Nick how did you know?"

Nick smiled again,

"Jason is alive. He's in the old group I was with. I didn't know he was your brother until I seen that picture that's in your room. If you would like I will go get him and bring him to you. He's been talking about his little sister forever. It would be good to have family walk you down the aisle on your wedding day."

Lilly stood with her mouth wide open. Of all the time spent wondering if Jason was alive or dead everything was fine. She looked at Nick with teary eyes,

"You would do that for me?"

Nick nodded with a smile. At this point he would do anything to make her happy. The woman deserved it with all the shit she has one through.

"Of course. Your my best friends girl. Even though my best friend is kinda...I don't know."

Lilly smiled before wrapping her arms around Nick happily. Maybe this day wasn't a total loss after all!

Later that night when Phillip got home Brian was sitting with a book on his lap. Philip rolled his eyes obviously annoyed,

"Your not exactly the person I was hoping to see. Where's Lilly?"

Brian looked up at his brother,

"Well hello to you too. Lilly went out with Andrea and the other chick that hates our guts. I personally don't see why she hates me."

Phillip angrily sat his knife down on the table. He told Lilly he would be home early. Had he not listened to him? He even put off killing some jackass that almost beat his wife to a bloody pulp to come home and be with her! Now he was stuck with his brother...joy! He looked back at Brian,

"She hates me. I don't really see why she hates you. Whatever! Where's the babies?"

Brian pointed to their room,

"Out like lights. Lilly and I fed them new food tonight. Went well after they quit throwing green beans at us. It was most Alex. Suzy was just kinda chill like always."

Phillip smiled. Suzy was always the easy going laid back baby that just went with the flow. Alex was into everything. Now the guilt of not seeing them much lately hit him full force. He looked at Brian who was reading again. Phillip felt guilty because when all this shit started Brian was the one who looked after Penny the most and was the one who dried her petrified tears. Phillip was the one fighting off the bitters and making sure everyone was safe. He wasn't emotionally there for her either. When she would cry in the middle of the night she would crawl over to him begging him to make it stop. The rest do the time she just sat silently looking traumatized. Phillip didn't want Suzy and Alex to be this way. So far his plan on being a better father to them wasn't looking so good. Was it best to let Penny go or keep her around? He couldn't let her go especially with the knowledge Milton could bring her back to life. Milton just to did a way to make it last.

Hours passed and Lilly still hasn't retuned. Phillip felt himself getting uneasy especially with it getting dark. Lilly had never broken curfew. This wasn't like her at all.

After another 20 minutes there was a knock at the door. Brian stood looking at Phillip before opening it. Michonne and Andrea stood holding Lilly up.

"Hi Brian. Lilly is wasted. The girl has no alcohol tolerance."

Brian laughed as Lilly started giggling. Andrea seen Phillip frowned at them as he stood up.

"You know it's almost curfew. Why is she trashed?"

Andrea looked at Michonne who was shooting The Governor her usual glare,

"She came over for a drink and 2 later she's like this. Govenor I hope you like Blake Shelton. We have heard every one of his songs in the past 2 hours. Well...somewhat versions of his songs. Lilly your home honey."

Phillips stepped forward taking her in his arms as Andrea left. Lilly stood quietly for a few moments as Phillip sat her on the couch.

"Oh great I'm here again. What do ya know? This place is like a giant graveyard of memories."

Brian glanced nervously at Phillip as Lilly met his gaze,

"Oh Brian I'm glad your here. Phillip is never here anymore. I don't think he cares about our babies or me. Probably with some other woman. Guess I'm not good enough anymore. I now see why there are so many lesbians...well were lesbians. I guess he does think I'm dirty after that incident with Paul. He shoulda just left me there to die or let me be a lesbian"

Phillip sat frowning. Lilly didn't even realize she was talking to him. She was so drunk she thought he was Brian. He glanced at Brian whose face was red from trying not to laugh,

"What's so funny?"

Brian giggled,

"Nothin..."

Phillip looked back at Lilly who was starting to doze off on the couch. Did she really think those horrible things?

"Lilly you want your Prince Charming back?"

Lilly's eyes snapped open,

"There's no such thing! Just like there is no Easter bunny, Santa, unicorns, mermaids, and the tooth fairy. What I want right now is to just pass out cold...which is 3...2..."

Lilly was out before she could even say one. Which left Phillip and Brian in one hell of an awkward silence...


	15. Chapter 15

Lilly woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. As she sat up something on Phillip's pillow caught her attention. A single daisy lay in the morning sunlight. With a smile Lilly picked it up feeling a surge of happiness go through her. Phillip knew a daisy was her favorite flower; even though he wasn't in bed with her now this simple act made her feel a little better.

Lilly walked into the living room where Brain sat playing with Alex. He looked up at her with a smile as she walked into the room. Lilly sighed as she tried to find anything to get rid of a headache,

"Brian what the hell happened last night?"

Brian looked up with a grin before going in the babies' room and putting Alex in his crib. He came back shaking his head,

"Well sweet cheeks you got wasted at Andrea's. You came home and thought Phillip was me and told him everything you thought about him. Here's the best part! You told him that he should let you be a lesbian. He asked you if you wanted your prince charming back which made me think he was just going to tote you off to the bedroom again. You were comparing him being prince charming to being as fictional as Santa and the Easter bunny. I'm pretty sure you added the tooth fairy in there too."

Lilly stood with her face blood red as she put a hand over her mouth,

"OH MY GOD! What did he say?"

Brian was trying his hardest to not crack up at the memory.

"Honestly I think you knocked some sense into him. After you passed out he was pretty much silent the rest of the night. Wouldn't hurt for someone to wake his ass up!"

Lilly nodded looking down sadly. Brian sighed. He knew that look in her eyes too well. Brian slowly walked over gently taking her hand in his. He couldn't deny that he was in love with her. Deep down he knew he was fucked with this one. Lilly didn't want him the way she wanted Phillip. Her brother was the one she wanted and Brain knew there was little that he could do to change that. Brian was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Phillip walk in seeing everything that was going on.

"Lilly you know that I can't be Phillip. I know you love him but I wouldn't hurt you like he does. Lilly I would love you the way a woman is supposed to be loved! Running a town and having a zombie kid shouldn't comprise the love you're supposed to feel for the woman you're going to marry. You know as well as I do the real Phillip is gone. I love you now and would be here for you now. You wouldn't be second to me. You would always be number one!"

Lilly was surprised at everything Brian just said. So he did feel something for her and it wasn't some weird flirt game he played. After a moment she slowly pulled her hand out of Brian's grasp,  
"Look Brian you are a great guy but I love Phillip. I love him with all my heart regardless that he does do some questionable things sometimes. He's it for me. We may not be having the best time at the moment but he is all I want."

She didn't like the look of sadness on Brian's face. He looked almost miserable as he finally spoke,

"Please just give me a shot."

The sound of a gun shot split through the air causing both Brian and Lilly to jump. Brian yelped when a sharp pain his ankle. Lilly looked up terrified to see Phillip standing in the door way with his gun pointed at Brian's head this time.

"Not happening asshole!"

Phillip said coldly before stepping forward. Brain turned to see his very pissed off brother. Phillip looked angrily at Brian then at Lilly,

"Move baby."

Lilly looked frantically at Phillip. He hadn't moved to lower his gun. His icy eyes were looking at Brian in way that reminded Lilly of a lion stalking a zebra. She turned quickly walking to Phillip touching his arm,

"Phillip please don't do this! It wasn't what it looked like. Come one let's go somewhere."

Phillip's eyes met hers before looking at Brian whose leg was pouring blood now,

"I never wanna see you around her again. I'm not done with you yet."

The angrier Phillip was the thicker his southern accent became. Lilly took a breath before pulling Phillip into their bedroom. He finally put the gun down on the nightstand. Lilly watched him carefully as he sat down looking at the door like Brian was going to hobble through it at any moment. She sighed sadly. Now she lost Brian as a friend because of his stupidity. She couldn't blame him for falling in love but boy he sure picked the wrong girl! She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Phillip pull her on his lap.

"Did you mean everything you said in there?"

Lilly looked at him nodding,

"I meant every word! Do you think I would be marrying you if I didn't love you Phillip?"

He nodded knowing she was right. The thought of her with Brian was still eating him alive though. Brian was a retard when it came to knowing how to love a woman. He couldn't even keep his only marriage going for less than 5 months. Phillip smirked at the memory of Brian marrying some Jamaican chick named Jocelyn. They had known each other for less than 3 weeks before having a hasty marriage. Phillip and their mother both told Brian that he was jumping in the fire way to quickly on this one. Did he listen? Nope! Brian and Jocelyn got married in June and were divorced by early November. Jocelyn was the smart one in Phillips mind. Brian couldn't hold onto a job for nothing! In November Jocelyn literally picked up all her stuff and went back to Jamaica.

"I never wanted to kill Brian so bad!"

Lilly looked down as he said this. She knew that Phillip didn't much care for Brian but waning him dead kind of shocked her. Why it shocked her Lilly had no idea. Anyone that pissed Phillip off was on their way to the death penalty. She looked up as Phillip pulled her tighter against him,

"Did you mean everything you said last night?"

Phillip moved to press Lilly against the headboard. She moaned as he pressed himself against her.

"Yes I did."

Phillip nodded before pulling her shirt open sending buttons flying all over the place. Lilly squealed as he bit down on her neck. She wasn't for sure if he was just teasing her or if she would actually get him now.

"What are you doing?'

She asked trying not to smile as one of his hands went into her bra gently grabbing one of her breasts. He smiled snuggling his face into her soft hair.

"This is what you wanted right? Well your gonna get it. Now get this damned bra off so I can touch you!"

Phillip tried to sit patiently as she struggled with the piece of fabric. Finally after a few moments his patients had gone away. He turned taking his knife from the bedside table and cutting it off of her.

"Too damn slow!"

Lilly giggled and turned as she felt him move. She turned around nervously as he was removing his clothes. He frowned at the expression on her face,

"I'm not goin anywhere."

Lilly nodded before easing the rest of her clothes off. Phillip looked at her carefully as she lay back down naked. The woman was a fucking tease. It still shocked him that she looked like she never had been pregnant in the first placed. When Sarah had Penny she has stretch marks that seemed to never end. Lilly was completely the opposite.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Lilly asked impatiently. Phillip laughed slightly as he pulled her legs apart lowering himself to her,

"Somebody wants attention."

Lilly nodded as he kissed her. This kiss felt like their normal kisses. Kisses that didn't seem to want to or need to end but always did too quickly. Phillip leaned up taking both her hands in one of his and pinning them above her head. Lilly looked annoyed as she struggled against him even though it was pointless. She knew he was stronger then her and she wouldn't get loose.

"Phillip I want to touch you! I haven't got to in ages."

He chuckled against her plump lips before pressing into her. Lilly moaned against his lips as that sting of being taken came over her.

"Relax you have your whole life to touch me."

Lilly sighed giving up begging him to let her go. Instead, she let her eyes do the touching. She looked him over carefully. In the months it had been since they had last made love Phillip's body had gotten stronger. He was pretty toned before but now the muscles in his chest, stomach, and arms were more defined.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He asked as he bit down on her neck. Lilly giggled moving her hand to grab on to his,

"Oh just checking you out. You look like you have been doing some serious working out."

Phillip rolled his eyes. He never thought he was the best looking guy and sometimes had to resist the urge to tell Lilly that she needed glasses.

"Fighting biters and moving their nasty bodies wears on you after a while."

After making love once more that night Lilly lay with her head on Phillip's chest. She was afraid to ask if this was a one time thing or if things were back to normal. There was no way she was going to jinx herself into being miserable again.

"This may be a bad time to ask this but where the hell is Nicky?"

Phillip asked softly. Lilly sat up eyes wide remembering that he was out finding Jason. He had been gone 2 days and was still not back yet. Phillip sat up behind her with a frown on his face. Lilly turned back to him with a smile,

"He went to get my brother."

Phillip looked confused as hell now. Nick was going to get Lilly's brother? Why hadn't she told him this one?

"Jason was a part of Nick's group he was with! He said they were about a day and a half away from here. Nick seen my picture in Jason's wallet and when he got here he knew who I was!"

Phillip nodded still looking a little uneasy about the whole thing. He had never met her brother but if he was anything like the rest of her family this probably wouldn't go so well. Phillip didn't like the way that Lilly's sister or father looked at him. He couldn't say anything about her mother. She had never done anything to him. Apparently all the woman did was sit on the couch and watch Jeopardy all day. Phillip's plan was if he ever had a chance to meet her mother he would take Nick with him due to Nick being a wiz at anything trivia related.

"Wasn't your brother going to Florida State or something?"

Lilly shook her head as she pushed Phillip back into a laying position. She snuggled back to him intertwining their fingers,

"No. That's what he told our parents. He dropped out of school the year before to be a musician. Our parent's thought his love of music and mine of art was useless."

Phillip rolled his eyes,

"Fuck them! Look where they are now."

Brian meanwhile, had gotten his ankle mostly fixed by Dr. Stevens. Her face looked confused as she stitched him up,

"The bullet just grazed you. Son who tried to shoot you?"

Brian shrugged knowing better then to open his mouth. Telling Dr. Stevens Phillip did it would get him shot again if he wasn't on his way to being killed already. He knew Phillip would be out for his blood.

"Merle and I were talking and one of the new guards guns went off. Kid didn't have a clue what he was doing."

Dr. Stevens only nodded as she handed him a bottle of pain meds,

"Well take these and go home. You don't need to be on that ankle for a few days. If you see Ms. Lilly tell her I need to do the babies check ups. Those two are the cutest little things!"

Brain nodded sadly. Yep they were cute and he would probably never see them again! He looked at Dr. Stevens with a nodded before limping out the door. Once out side Brian groaned. He was angry at himself for what he did! How idiotic was he to tell Lilly that he was in love with her? It was lucky that Phillip didn't blow his brains out all over the living room. Maybe he was waiting for Lilly to not be around so she didn't see this. Brian shook his head. Who was he kidding? Phillip didn't care if Lilly saw what he did or not. Most of the time when he was killing people she was only inches away so what would it matter if she saw him get murdered?

"Brian?"

He turned seeing Nick and some guy he didn't know standing a few feet away. Nick looked at his foot with a frown before looking at his face,

"Hey Nick."

Nick stepped forward pointing to his foot,

"What happened?"

Brian shrugged looking at the new guy,

"Who's he?"

Nick smiled nodding at the guy that somewhat reminded Brian of an Adam Levine look alike on steroids.

"This is Lilly's brother Jason. You remember I was going out to find him to cheer her up."

Brain nodded with an eye roll. Lilly probably didn't need to be cheered up anymore. She was probably to busy getting her female parts hammered to even care what the hell was going on anywhere else. He was silently cursing Phillip for taking away every good opportunity he had to find a sexy woman.

"Well Nicky I think she's pretty happy right now too. The Governor seems to be straightened back out. Accept for the fact he shot me."

Nick's smile went to a frown as he looked at Brian's wrapped ankle. What the hell did he miss? Jason was frowning too obviously a little confused too.

"Why would he do that?"

Nick asked cautiously. He knew that Brian was pissed by the way he was breathing. Nick had learned how to read Brian and Phillip easily. When Brain was mad he was breathing heavy. Phillip's eyes took on an icy cold look like there was going to be another ice age coming.

"It's my fault really. I uh…told Lilly that I loved her and he heard me."

Nick sighed rolling his eyes. Brian had to be the stupidest guy in the world at points. When Brain told Nick that he was in love with Lilly he warned him, it doesn't matter how much you love her! She's Phillip's girl. Don't act on it! But did Brian listen to him? Nope! Now look at him he had a gunshot wound the leg. He was surprised Brian was still alive in the first place!

"Yeah you kinda asked for it there. Are they at home?"

Brian nodded but looked at Jason and Nick with a warning expression,

"I wouldn't go over there now though if you know what I mean. Now I'm gonna get home before I get shot again."

Brian turned walking toward his and Nick's apartment without another word. He kinda felt like a jackass for not staying and talking to Jason but what the hell did it honestly matter? It wasn't like he was gonna ever get to see Lilly or him again anyway? Regardless of the fact that he wasn't allowed to see her anymore wouldn't make him quit loving her. Phillip couldn't tell him how to feel about people. No matter how big a boss his little brother turned into he still didn't have that right yet.

Lilly meanwhile, lay in bed as the sound of thunder shook the apartment. She sighed snuggling closer to Phillip. Things seemed complete now. She had her man back where she wanted him and soon would have her brother. The only things that made her feel remotely sad was the fact that Brian was basically etched out of her life now. She wasn't for sure if Phillip would change his mind on this or not. Deep down she hoped Phillip would realize this was his brother and he needed him whether he wanted to believe it or not. Lilly knew that Phillip was probably afraid that she was going to leave him for Brian which wasn't going to happen. Sure at some points when Lilly was feeling at her worst and Phillip was no where around Brian did look promising. However, Phillip was back now and all she needed. Her mind then went to the fact that her wedding was less then a week away now. It was almost time for the officially be Lillian Blake…


	16. Chapter 16

Lilly woke up the next morning surprised to find Phillip still lying beside her. This was the first time in forever that he stayed with her past 5am. She smiled when she realized this wasn't a dream and actually happening. Lilly looked at him with an evil smirk making sure Phillip was still sleeping before pouncing on top of him. Phillip's eyes snapped open obviously not expecting what had just happened. He grinned seeing a very naked Lilly sitting on top of him.

"What are you doing silly girl?

Lilly leaned down kissing him softly letting her lips linger on his for a moment,

"I was just making sure you were still alive. I'm also shocked that you are still in bed with me…not complaining of course!"

Phillip reached up pulling her back down into his arms,

"Well obviously I am still alive. I don't plan on dying any time soon. It just happens."

Lilly sighed happily snuggling against him. She hadn't got to be this close to him without being pushed away in a while. The sad part was she almost forgot how nice this actually was.

"I've missed wake up sex."

Phillip said as she began to run her fingers through his messy hair. Lilly grinned. She hardly ever saw him with his hair a mess.

"Well you know where I am every morning."

Lilly whispered returning her lips to his. Phillip sighed. So much for sleeping in or getting anything done for a while for he knew exactly was about to happen. He would shoot anyone if they even attempted to bother him right now. The past few months he had been miserable thinking about Penny chained up in the other room but now things were finally beginning to even out again.

Later that afternoon, Lilly stood with Andrea while Phillip talked to Milton. She smiled glancing over him periodically. He actually looked alive again no the way he did in the previous months. It had almost seemed like he was autopilot mode and there was nothing going on inside.

"So he's nice again…well nice to you at least?"

Andrea said with a smile as she held Alex who was fighting to get down. Lilly smiled looking at her son. The boy couldn't be still. He was literally into everything!

"Yes. I'm glad too. Andrea I was about to give up there for a moment. I was like seconds away from just saying fuck it!"

Andrea nodded knowing Lilly was about to have some form of meltdown if something didn't happen. In a way she prided herself in letting Lilly get hammered at her house that night. Who knows what would have happened if she didn't. Lilly might have gone off the deep end and done something stupid!

Lilly looked over at Phillip who was holding Suzy. He was attempting to listen to Milton who was probably trying to tell him about some experiment. Suzy however, was busy chewing on his shoulder and obviously winning the attention battle. Lilly looked back toward Andrea but stopped the moment she saw something she had been praying for. No less then 15 feet away Jason stood with Nick. Lilly pressed her hand to her mouth as he smiled.

"My god…"

She said softly. Andrea frowned looking at what Lilly was. The guy was cute she had to give him that.

"Uh Lilly…who is that? Uh Phillip is like right over there. Do you really think it is a good time to make new guy friends?'

Lilly looked at Andrea with a smile before taking off to the guy. He looked at her with a smile before pulling her into his arms. Andrea looked over at Phillip nervously. He looked angry! Andrea watched nervously as he handed Suzy to Milton before putting his hand on his gun. Phillip wouldn't just blow some guy away right in the middle of the street would he? Andrea felt that sickening feeling that he probably didn't care what the hell he did when it came to Lilly.

Lilly meanwhile couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the months she spent wondering where her brother was he was finally right here! Jason held her tightly obviously not wanting to let go.

"Jason you're alive!"

Lilly squealed whipping the tears from her eyes as he looked down at her. His brown eyes were shinning as he let her go,

"You're alive too. I've been worried sick about you! Stupid me I should have known you would have been ok. I almost gave up then Nick came back and said he found you!"

Lilly nodded looking at Nick whose face looked a little troubled. She frowned as she looked back at Phillip who looked ready to kill someone.

"Oh shit! Jason come with me quick!"

She quickly grabbed her brother's hand dragging him behind her. Lilly glanced at Andrea who was standing behind Phillip pointing to his gun with wide eyes.

"Wait!"

Lilly said sharply as she got to Phillip. He looked at her with angry eyes then at Jason who looked a little nervous himself.

"Phillip this is my brother Jason! Nick actually found him!"

Philip's hostile expression quickly melted away as he took a closer look at her brother. He couldn't believe the guy was alive either. Of all the people that could have died in this world both he and Lilly had their brothers alive. Phillip would have probably chose Jason over Brain though. The guy looked a lot tougher then Brian ever dreamed of being.

"Lilly's wanted to find you for ages. It's nice to see that you are alive."

Jason nodded,

"I've been looking for her too. You're the guy she was dating before all this insane shit started aren't you?"

Phillip nodded darkly. He wasn't for sure if hew as going to like this guy or not now. The next few sentences would make his mind up. Jason smiled noticing the worried expression in Lilly's eyes. She knew Phillip wasn't exactly pleased with the way this conversation was heading.

"Yes I am.'

His voice was eerily calm. Lilly took a few deep breaths as Jason began talking again,

"I'm glad you survived this. She's been crazy about you since day one. Thanks for taking care of her!"

Phillip slipped his hand around Lilly's trembling hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze knowing she was nervous wreck.

"I love her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Jason looked pleased with his answer. At first Jason wasn't for sure about Lilly dating this guy but now he couldn't be more pleased. Fuck what his parents thought on the situation. They were worm chow now so no sense in worrying about that one. Lilly grabbing his hand again pulled Jason out of his thoughts,

"Come with us. We can talk without all these people watching."

Once back at the apartment Lilly sat quietly while Phillip and Jason talked. She was kind of nervous that they wouldn't get along at first. However she relaxed when Jason mentioned he had no problem in killing people that threatened him. Phillip looked pleased with the statement,

"Good because that's what we need here. I'm sick of these pussy pansies that are afraid to do what's necessary. Those are the ones that should have been killed along time ago."

Jason nodded. He didn't know what to think of Woodbury at first. From listening to Nick and Brain talk he feared Phillip to be some psycho. Now he was beginning to get the idea that Brian and Nick were the people that Phillip was really referring too. Jason's wasn't too found of Brain from the moment he met him. The guy didn't seem to all together anyway.

"Tell you what here's how I work. You tell me to kill someone. I have no problem doing it."

Phillip smiled darkly. This was exactly what he needed to hear. Jason reminded him of a younger darker version of Merle. He was exactly what Phillip needed in a new henchman. Phillip needed someone who wasn't afraid of getting their hands dirty. He would be useful as well to keep an eye on Lilly when Phillip couldn't be around.

"Works for me. Jason I think you will do fine here."

Over the next week Jason proved to Phillip how useful he was. Not only did he have no issues in shooting someone dead or coming up with creative new ways to torture people but he was also as brainy as Milton. He also got along fine with Merle which as no easy task at times.

Phillip also warned him about Brain and his creepy fascination with Lilly. Jason looked annoyed as he leaned back in his chair,

"Don't worry about a thing Governor he doesn't stand a chance with Lilly. He's too big of a wuss. I don't mind taking him out either if you want."

Phillip shook his head,

"Not yet. I'm waiting for him to fuck up again. With Brian it will happen in no time then we can have some fun."

While Phillip and Jason were busy plotting their revenge on Brain; Lilly was busy panicking over the wedding. She sat beside Andrea as she looked at some of the dresses Michonne picked out of a supply run. It was funny the day she came back making Merle carry numerous garment bags. Merle looked pissed as he laid them down on couch.

"If you were any other girl I swear this wouldn't be happenin."

Lilly smiled,

"Well I'm glad that I'm special to you Merle."

He rolled his eyes before sitting down as Lilly pawed through the bags with Andrea at her side.

"So blondie you wanna be my date to this thing?"

Andrea looked up with an eye roll. Of all the time Merle had known her he still refused to call her by her name. She shook head,

"Sorry Nick already asked me."

Merle pretended to look heartbroken but quickly looked back at Lilly who was trying to figure out how to get into a dress.

"Lilly if you pick that one you may have to make Phillip a road map on how to get you out of it."

Lilly started giggling. There was no way Phillip would go for this dress. It was way too puffy and she couldn't even figure out how to get it on.

"He would just cut it off."

Merle's went into a smirk as Andrea started blushing. Neither of the two had really expected that answer.

The next morning Phillip, Jason, and Merle went off on a supply run leaving Lilly alone. She sat outside watching Andrea play with the babies. The wedding was only a day away now and she felt herself getting nervous. Why she was nervous she had not idea. This was what she wanted more than anything.

"Hi Lilly."

She looked up to see Brian standing a few feet away. He looked around for any sign of Phillip before speaking again,

"So you are really going through with it?"

Lilly frowned. What did the man expect her to do? She got the picture good and well he wanted to be with her. Why couldn't he get the picture that she didn't love him? Lilly sighed,

"Of course! Brain I don't know what you want me to tell you! I love Phillip and I'm marrying him."

Brain sighed,

"I'm not askin you to dump him. Just call the wedding off for a while…that's all! Lilly I don't think you know him well enough. You haven't seen the sides of him Nick and I have. He's not sane. Do you want to put your life in jeopardy like that? What about the twins?"

Lilly stood up angrily. She hadn't been this angry with Brain since the first time she saw him and he tried to hit on her! Who was he to tell her that she didn't know Phillip?

"Phillip is their father Brain! He loves them and would die to keep us safe. I know enough about him to love him unconditionally!"

Brian looked down. This was a hopeless cause! He hated to see her get put in a situation she wouldn't be able to get out of. Brain knew good and well the moment Lilly said "I do" was the moment her only shot of getting out of Woodbury would be gone!

"He's got you so brainwashed you can't see the truth."

Lilly clenched her fist before flinging her hands in the air. Andrea looked up now slightly shocked to see Brain there. She figured after The Governor shot him he wouldn't dare go around Lilly again. Yet here he was standing looking like he was ready to take a beating.

"Brain you are insane! Phillip doesn't have me brainwashed!"

Brain nodded,

"Oh yes he does! He has you thinking everything he does is ok! Lilly you haven't seen all the shit the man has done! Don't you know what he did to that girl who was with the thugs that killed Penny? I watched him rape her! She begged him to stop and he wouldn't! He killed her too and fed her to Penny. Lilly you were raped do you really want a man that did that to someone?"

Lilly's mouth fell open as she walked over and smacked Brian as hard a she could. Of all the lousy bull shit things he could say about his brother this had to be the worst! Trying to make Phillip look like some kind of monster was getting to her now! How could Brain have the nerve to bring her rape up like this?

"You better be glad Phillip and Jason aren't here!"

Brain rolled his eyes,

"I'm not fucking scared of my brother and his fucking lap dog! That's all your brother is! He basically kisses Phillip's ass and does whatever he's told. The man can't think for himself! This is all going to be bad for you Lilly! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Andrea had stood and walked over at this point,

"Lilly come on. Phillip is back now!"

Brian shook his head angrily before limping away. He stopped looking back at Lilly,

"When the shit gets real don't you dare say I didn't warn you! Go ahead! Run back to your psychotic lover! He's gonna turn you as crazy as him before it's over!"

Lilly was trembling with anger! She looked at Brian coldly before giving him the middle finger,

"Fuck you Brian!"

Andrea had to basically pull Lilly away from Brain before a fight broke out. She put Suzy in Lilly's arms which seemed to calm her down. Andrea took a breath as she and Lilly sat down on a bench.

"Oh my god! That man is asking for it!"

Lilly nodded fixing Suzy's little bow that Alex had almost yanked out. She looked up seeing Phillip standing a few feet away talking to Jason.

"Totally! If you didn't pull me away I was gonna kick him in the leg. He probably would have cried like a little girl. Andrea don't tell Phillip about that! Tomorrow is the wedding and I don't want any shit started right now."

Andrea nodded looking down at the ground,

"I won't. Maybe you should have Phillip put a restraining order on him?

Lilly started laughing like a hyena at that comment. Andrea frowned looking a little confused. Lilly took a breath and was finally able to speak,

"Phillip's idea of a restraining order is a .22 to the head!"

Andrea smiled before laughing.

"Might be the best thing."

Lilly was beginning to think so too. She hated to see Brian get killed. Especially because he had been one of the few people that understood how she felt the past few months. He was asking for it though. Every time he tried to tell Lilly that he loved her he was an inch closer to death. Had being shot in the leg by his brother not been enough to get the message to back the fuck off?

She looked up at Phillip walked over. He smiled as she stood to kiss him. She glanced over to see Brian watching them angrily. Lilly rolled her eyes before pressing kissing Phillip like she hadn't seen him in years. If that didn't piss Brian off she didn't know what else to try. Phillip pulled away after a moment,

"What's gotten into you?"

Lilly smiled,

"Just missed you."

Phillip shook his head taking Suzy from Lilly's grasp kissing her head. He looked up noticing Brian limping away. With a frown he looked at Lilly who was still smiling at him. Brain couldn't be dumb enough to still be trying to charm Lilly over. Maybe he could but at the moment Phillip didn't feel like trying to prove it. With a smile he kissed Lilly again.

"Maybe I should go away more often."


	17. Chapter 17

As the evening progressed Phillip agreed to spend the night with Milton so Andrea could doll Lilly up for the wedding. Phillip really didn't think it was necessary but he was more then happy to get the hell out of Andreas way. He was about ready to call her the wedding planner nazi. Lilly didn't want to let him go when he kissed her goodbye,

"Don't leave me with her."

Lilly giggled standing on her tiptoes to reach Phillip's lips. He kissed her softly before looking back at Andrea who was harassing Michonne about something.

"Sorry darlin. She's your friend. You got Michonne. I think if shit gets bad you two can handle Andrea. Or at least I hope you can...if not I would be really worried."

Lilly looked down trying to think of a way to con him into staying him. She didn't want to be without him that night. Hell she didn't want him away from her at all! If it made her sound like a love struck child then so be it!

"This will be first night we've spent apart."

Phillip rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what she was up too. Penny used to be to talented at guilt trips.

"Why don't you put your bottom lip out a little more and I may be convinced. You'll be fine. Tomorrow night I am all yours! No interruptions just us."

Lilly sighed knowing she had lost the argument. Phillip kissed her once ore before leaving. It was going to be a long night.

On the way over to Milton's lab Phillip noticed Brian looking over the wall like he was about to jump. With a frown he walked up behind his brother who was looking off with a dazed expression on his face. Phillip walked over looking at what Brian was before looking back at his brother.

"Whatcha doing?"

Brian's head snapped up as he jumped. He looked at Phillip taking a couple deep breaths.

"God damn it Phillip! Don't sneak up on my like that! You could have given me a heart attack!"

Phillip shook his head,

"I'm not that lucky! Now what are you doing?"

Brian rolled his eyes at Phillips comment and looked back at the ground,

"Just wondering if the fall from here would kill me."

Phillip looked at Brian. He looked like he needed a good kick in the ass. Phillip was about to offer to shoot him if he wanted to die but Brian started talking.

"What are you doing?"

Phillip shrugged,

"Killin time. Hey if your gonna jump don't let me get in your way. I just wanna witness you become a pancake or a giant puddle on the concrete."

Right as Brian was about to call Phillip the fucking prince of darkness Milton strode up with a grin on his face.

"Governor. Im working on a new experiment that may be of interest. Give us something to do."

Brian frowned,

"Did miss Lilly kick you out or something?"

Phillip shook his head as he began to walk away.

"No Andrea is getting her ready for the wedding. She was getting on my nerves."

Brian looked down. He didn't want to think about this stupid wedding. All he wanted was Phillip to fall off the face of the planet. Brian could then have his chance will Lilly.

"So you bringin Penny back huh? Does Lilly know? She's gonna be upset especially if it goes bad and you turn crazy again?"

Phillip turned punching Brian in the face. Brian grabbed his broken nose with a small yelp. Phillip gave him a final glare before walking after Milton who looked nervous.

The next morning Lilly was awoken by Andrea who was beginning to remind her of a drill sergeant. Lilly was exhausted. She didn't sleep much that night. Why she was getting nervous she didn't know.

"Come on sweetie. Time to get up! Gotta get you in your dress and pretty!"

Andrea walked out of the room quickly as she yelled at Merle to get off his ass and do something. Lilly sat up slowly getting out of bed. She wondered what Phillip was doing now. Last night felt like the longest night of her life.

" oh good you are up!"

Lilly turned as Andrea walked in with her dress. As Andrea put it on her Lilly smiled realizing in a few short hours she would be Phillip's forever. That was the only thought that could keep her happy at the moment.

When Andrea was finally done Lilly stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. She actually felt kind of shocked. Lilly had never felt to confident about herself. However in this moment she felt almost vain.

"You look beautiful!"

She looked to to see Jason standing in the doorway. He smiled stepping in and closing the door behind him,

"You think the dress is too much?"

Lilly asked softly. Jason smiled looking at his sister happily. She surely did look amazing. He had to hand it to Andrea the woman did a wonderful job.

"You look perfect! Phillip will think your the most beautiful thing ever."

Jason looked his sister over. Her brown eyes and red lips were covered by the old fashioned lacy veil that matched the vintage dress. She smiled looking at her brother.

"I hope he does."

Jason stepped forward holding out his hand,

"Let's go get you married sissy."

Lilly was breathed nervously as Jason led her down the stairs. She wondered if Phillip would be carrying her up these stairs to rip the wedding dress off of her or taking his time and make slow love for the first time as husband and wife? Lilly felt her face getting red the memory of last night when Andrea started pulling out different lingerie selections. Michonne had about choked on her drink before saying she didn't want these images in her head. Merle, who Lilly still couldn't figure out why he was there, just sat with his mouth open. Everything that Andrea pulled out was either skin tight or lacy. It really didn't matter which she picked Lilly knew it would be either ripped or cut off.

"Lilly?"

A voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Brian standing a few feet away. Lilly froze feeling her chest tighten. Jason frowned stepping forward,

"You know you aren't supposed to be here. You heard what The Governor said."

Brian raised an eyebrow with a eye roll,

"Relax lap dog I wanted I to give Lilly something."

Lilly looked at Jason gently squeezing his arm,

"Let's hear him out."

Brian looked at Lilly with sadness. She looked beautiful! If only she was walking down the aisle to him. He took a breath before stepping forward,

"I want to give you this. It was our mothers."

He slowly handed Lilly a daisy shaped antique hair pin with diamonds embedded in the petals. Lilly felt her mouth fall open as she looked at the pin,

"Oh Brian it's beautiful. Thank you."

He nodded looking down,

"It suits your dress. You look beautiful. Phillip is a lucky man."

Lilly smiled as Brian gave her a small smile before walking way. Jason watched his sister face as she put the pin in her loose curls. He didn't like Brian. The guy was suspicious to him. Phillip had filled him in on Brian's little crush on Lilly.

"Come on sis. We got to get going before Andrea comes and hunts us down."

Lilly smiled as Jason walked her outside. Andrea had fixed up the yard. Lilly could vaguely see a lot of the town sitting talking quietly. She could clearly see Michonne sitting in the 1st row with Alex standing on her lap. Lilly was thankful that Michonne hadn't left Woodbury.

"You ready?"

Jason's voice was calm as he looked into his sister's nervous eyes. He smiled kissing her hand,

"Yes. I am."

Lilly took a deep breath as she stepped out with Jason. The moment she opened her eyes she saw Phillip standing feet from her.

He smiled the moment he saw her. She looked like an angel. Phillip knew without the shadow of a doubt any person that tried to take her from him would die. She would be his forever and nothing would change it!

Jason gently kissed his sister before he Phillip took her hands in his. Lilly smiled as he moved the veil from her face. As their eyes met she fell deeper in love with the man. Whatever he asked of her she would do it. Lilly was hopelessly devoted to Phillip.

As Nick began to speak Lilly kept her eyes on Phillip's. He looked at her with an intensity she hadn't seen before. She felt almost hypnotized unable to move or look away from her lovers eyes.

Phillip saying "I do" pulled Lilly from her day dream. Nick looked at her with his gentle smile,

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

She looked at Phillip with a smile,

"I do."

Nick stepped back looking at Phillip with a nod,

"Kiss your bride."

Phillip didn't need telling twice before pulling Lilly into a long kiss. He made of extra long mostly because he knew if Brian was watching this would be torture. Now Lilly was his an his only! He felt the dark said in him saying if Lilly ever tried to leave she would die this time. This would be his silent vow. He wouldn't loose the woman or either of his children.

As Phillip pulled away Lilly's brown eyes had lust written all in them. She gently touched his cheek with a smile,

"Finally I'm your wife."

Phillip smiled darkly before kissing her again,

"Yes my love. You are...always and forever..."


	18. Chapter 18

Brian didn't bother with going to the wedding or reception. He knew good and well Phillip didn't want him there. The thought of torturing himself by watching Phillip and Lilly together didn't sound to appealing either. All that was going through Brian Blake's mind at the moment was getting the hell out of Woodbury. He should have never came here in the first place. Brian had hoped her could sort things out with Phillip the moment he realized he was the leader. He was stupid to think they could start fresh. All that came out of him staying here was falling in love with a unattainable girl and caring too much for Alex and Suzy. This was like what happened with Penny all over again.

As he walked toward the gate Brian silently vowed he wouldn't ever come back to this place again. There was nothing for him here. He would rather be surrounded by biters then be here.

Brian slid out over one of the shorter sides of the wall with no difficulty. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better.

"You won Phillip."

He said as he walked trough the woods angrily. So long to whatever could have been!

Meanwhile, the reception was going smoothly. Andrea sat looking proud of all her work. She looked at Lilly with a smile,

"You happy?"

Lilly smiled hugging her friend.

"Of course. It's perfect. Even Suzy and Alex are enjoying themselves."

She looked at Suzy who was passed out in Phillip's arms while Alex was eating anything Michonne put in his mouth. Andrea smiled,

"He's too nosy to sleep. I'll talk to you in a bit I got to go harass Merle a second."

After Andrea trotted off Lilly sat down beside Phillip with a sigh. He looked at her with a small smile while trying to adjust Suzy. The baby had a death grip on the front of his shirt making moving her almost a chore.

"I'm waiting for Andrea to spontaneously combust. She can't sit still."

Phillip said with a grin. Lilly watched Andrea who was talking to Merle who looked confused. She looked up to see Nick walking over with a worried expression on his face.

Phillip frowned as Nick sat down raise him,

"What's wrong Nicky?"

Nick leaned closer to Phillip so no one could hear,

"Brian is gone."

Phillip frowned looking at Nick's worried expression before holding Suzy tighter.

"Oh well."

Nick looked at Phillip in disbelief. He couldn't believe Phillip was saying thing about his only brother. Could it be that possible that he didn't care for him? Nick always knew the Blake family was dysfunctional but he didn't think the brothers would hate each other.

"Should we go look for him?

Phillip shook his head,

"Nope. I got like fifteen minutes and I'm going to get laid. It's my fucking wedding night Nick. I ain't spendin this one huntin Brian's dumb ass."

Nick stood walking off without another word. Phillip shook his head as Lilly slid her hand on his thigh,

"Everything ok?"

Phillip nodded with a smile laying his hand on top of hers,

"Oh yea. Everything is perfect. How about we get the hell out of here? We can go home and I can get you out of that damned dress."

Phillip stood motioning to the door with his head. Lilly stood as he placed Suzy in Andrea's arms. She smiled as Phillip kissed both babies. Even if he could be evil watching him with their children gave Lilly faith that there was still good in him.

Meanwhile, Brian stomped angrily through the woods. He hadn't come across one bitter to his surprise. Something about the woods was eerily quiet. There was no noise whatsoever. No crickets of birds songs filling the air. It reminded him of the day Penny was killed. It was deadly silent. Like the earth seemed to be foretelling her untimely end.

"Freeze!"

Brian stopped at the sound of a voice. He let his hand fall to the revolver in his belt.

"Don't think so buddy. Now drop your weapon and we won't shoot you."

Brian frowned throwing his gun down as someone put a blind fold over his eyes. The more he tried to fight the harder the person holding him squeezed. He didn't know what was going but for some reason he felt like Phillip was behind this.

After being dragged for what seemed hours Brian was sat down harshly in a chair. When he finally had the blindfold taken off Brian found himself in a ding old house surrounded by men with guns.

"Aren't you The Governors brother?"

Brian glared at the man in front of him. He reminded Brian of a overgrown rat. How the hell did this guy know who he was?

"What's it to you?"

The man laughed pulling a chair out in front Brian,

"Don't worry Brian Blake I'm not going to hurt you. I just want some information on you brother. You see he's got some stuff I want. That town of Woodbury looks promising for my group. But I don't want to give up command."

Brian snorted. The guy was nuts if e thought Phillip would willingly hand over lead of Woodbury to him.

"You obviously don't know my brother pal."

Brian said cockily as the man frowned,

"My name is Alfredo. I used to be a guard in Woodbury until I figured out how things really are. I want to bring the Governor down."

Brian looked more attentive now. Alfredo stood looking out the window with dark eyes.

"I watched The Governor stab my wife as she begged for mercy! I've never felt so betrayed in my life. I thought he was a good man. Brian I also know you feel betrayed by him too. No one would treat their brother the way he has you. Tell you what Brian. You bring me two things and I will make you a boss when I get Woodbury."

Brian frowned not knowing what to think. Alfredo turned with a dark grin,

"I want you to bring me Alexander and Susan Blake."

Brian felt his heart stop. What would this man want with his niece and nephew? He had the strange feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Phillip will bring all sorts of hell on you if you mess with his kids."

Alfredo walked back to his seat sitting down looking closely at Brian. He looked uneasy as he was thinking about Alfredo's words. Alfredo leaned back with a causal grin,

"You get me those babies and I'll let you have Lilly once The Governor is dead. I know you want her."

Brian took a breath trying to keep strong and tell this guy to fuck off. Alfredo looked closer at Brian.

"Your in love with her. It should be your arms she falls asleep in every night. You should be the father of her children. Now what do you say?"

Brian put his head down looking thoughtful at the business proposition before him...

Meanwhile back in Woodbury...  
Lilly giggled as Phillip carried her into their apartment. He gently put her down before locking the door. No one had better interrupt them! Phillip put his knife and gun down on the table before turning to Lilly. She had let her wedding dress fall to the floor leaving her in lacy lingerie that left little to the imagination.

Lilly watched Phillip carefully as he walked to her. His eyes had that hypnotic lust filled expression in them that made her legs go weak. Phillip touched the side of her face before letting his hand trace down her neck, over her breast, and down to her behind.

"This I could get used too. Now be a good girl and turn around."

Lilly did as she was told letting Phillip hold her against him from behind. He loved the way her body trembled against him as he touched her.

"I like this slutty outfit. You're gonna wear them for me more often. New rule darlin as soon as the babies are in bed your clothes better be coming off. Understood?"

Lilly nodded with a gasp as Phillip's hand eased into her panties.

"Yes dear..."

She whimpered as he slammed his fingers into her. Phillip managed to get the lacy bra off one handed. He smiled evilly as she began to tighten around his fingers. As quickly as he stared fingering her he pulled out. Lilly groaned,

"Please don't stop."

She whimpered as he turned her in his arms kissing her harshly. Lilly quickly started tugging at the buttons on his black shirt. Phillip picked her up again this time laying her on the bed.

"Hush now. You ain't cumming yet. I'm not done with you."

Lilly quickly took her panties off as he undressed.

"Are you gonna claim me now?"

Phillip smirked getting on top of her. Her brown eyes had that frisky look in them that drove him wild.

"Baby girl I claimed you a long fuckin time ago. Your not leaving me again hear? Next time neither of us is gonna make it out alive."

Lilly nodded feeling a little uneasy by what he just said. Would he kill her if their marriage didn't work out? Something in her said yes. She didn't want to test him and find out.

Phillip spread her legs pushing into her already soaking body. Lilly threw her arms around his shoulders holding as tightly to him as possible.

"I can't hold on anymore!"

Lilly moaned as he pushed in once more before sending her over the edge. She reached up pulling Phillip's face to hers.

"Kiss me!"

Phillip felt his own orgasm about to hit. He quickly pressed his lips to hers as he felt his body give way and explode into his bride.

Lilly lay feeling exhausted and drowsy. Phillip lazily ran his fingers up and down her sides.

"Where did you get that pin?"

Lilly frowned knowing Phillip had seen his mothers hair clip. She turned looking into his blue eyes nervously.

"Brian brought it to me before the wedding. I'm guessing before he left."

Phillip nodded,

"My mother loved that pin. I had tried to find it for you before the biters came to be. When you told me that your favorite flowers were daisies I knew this would looked beautiful on you. Brian apparently had it for some reason. Explains a lot. I was hoping to win you over with that."

Lilly smiled snugging her face against his chest,

"You had me won over after our first kiss."

Phillip laughed slightly,

"Your such a girl."

Lilly smiled sleepily as Phillip held her tighter.

"Go to sleep darlin."

Lilly shook her head,

"I want more!"

Phillip chuckled holding her tighter as he too began to feel exhausted,

"Sleep now. We have plenty of time for love making. Neither one of us is going anywhere!"


	19. Chapter 19

Brian was confused! Confused put his feelings lightly. He honestly didn't know what he was feeling as he stalked back to Woodbury. Shame, anger, horror, guilt, and the worst of all interest in what Alfredo was offering. Brian sighed as his head continued to feel like a giant pretzel Betraying Phillip seemed almost insane to even consider. He was ashamed to say that Alfredo's idea in some way made him happy. There was also the realization that no matter what Phillip did he was always going to be Brian's little brother. He wasn't the little boy that Brian had to walk to kindergarten or the man that worked 2 jobs to keep his family stable. Now he was the fearless leader who didn't care to murder anyone that got in his way. The only thing that remotely reminded Brian of his "real" brother was how he loved his family. Brain repeatedly told Alfredo that if he messed with Phillip's children he was asking for a death sentence.

"I can't do this! If I did Lilly would never forgive me! She would never love me if she knew I was behind Phillip's death. As much as I love Lilly I would rather see her with someone she love then have her with me miserable."

Brian had chosen his words carefully as he left Alfredo down. The man really seemed pissed which was no surprise to Brian. He quickly left Alfredo's run down compound before he could be killed himself. A sense of urgency hit Brian as he raced back to Woodbury. He couldn't let anything bad happen to his family. Regardless of what Phillip had done to him in the past year and a half he couldn't let his only brother be killed. Brian was angry that Alfredo even considered harming Suzy and Alex. The babies were only 10 months old for god sakes! They were too damn young to die! Children shouldn't suffer because of their father's sins!

As Woodbury's gate finally came into sight Brian ran as quick as he could. Merle stood keeping watch looking at Brian with his usual sneer,

"Well you came back!

Brain nodded frantically,

"Let me in Merle! I got to see The Governor! This is an emergency! Suzy and Alex are in danger!"

Merle's eyes widened as he and another man pulled the gates open. Brain rushed in not even asking Merle where his brother was. He glanced up at one of the shop windows were Nick was looking at him with wide happy eyes,

"Brian! You came back!"

Brain looked at Nick quickly before he kept running,

"No time to talk right now Nicky! All hell is about to break loose gotta find Phillip!"

Nick scratched his head before pointing in the general direction of Philip and Lilly's apartment. Brian didn't say another word as he went on! If something had already happened to any of them Brain would never forgive himself! As much as he wanted to make Phillip suffer some form of pain he couldn't let his niece and nephew be murdered. It was his fault Penny was harmed this time he wouldn't let Phillip down!

Phillip was awoken by someone pounding on the door. His eyes snapped open already feeling pissed someone was disturbing him! Lilly groaned as she sat up slowly,

"So much for not being interrupted huh?"

Phillip sighed standing up and pulling on his abandoned pants before glancing at Lilly who had pulled the sheet over her naked body,

"Tell me about it. Well baby you know my jobs is a 24/7 kinda thing."

Lilly smiled laying back down as Phillip walked to the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see Brian standing there looking pale as a ghost. Brain looked around frantically before throwing his arms around Phillip who froze automatically.

"Oh thank god you are all right! Shit where is Lilly and the babies?"

Phillip awkwardly pulled himself from his brother's grasp before backing away. What the hell was going on in Brian's head?

"Lillys in bed and the twins are with Andrea and the mute. Brian what's wrong with you?"

Brian started rubbing his hands together and biting his lip. He looked up as Lilly walked into the room in a pale pink sundress. She smiled slightly but froze at the confused as hell expression written all over Phillip's face. Phillip looked at her shrugging,

"Wanna help me play charades and figure out what the hell is wrong with him?"

Brian shook his head,

"We gotta go get the babies before all hell breaks loose!"

Phillip had enough! Whatever Brian was trying to say wasn't coming out and now knowing that it concerned his children Phillip had to know.

"Brain enough! What are you trying to say?"

Brian looked at his brother sadly.

"When I left yesterday a bunch of wanna be kidnappers got me. You remember a gaurd named Alfredo that Merle was supposed to kill?"

Phillip nodded as he started buttoning his shirt. Brian took a deep breath,

"Well Merle didn't kill him! He's got this weird group livin together in a old run down placed about 10 miles from here. They want you dead Phillip and them to take over Woodbury! Alfredo wanted me to get him Alex and Suzy. I don't know if they have anyone working on the inside or not. They wanted me to help them but I couldn't do it! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING QUICK!"

Lilly stood with her hand over her mouth. She couldn't move. The look on Brian's face and the way he was about to have a panic attack let Lilly know this wasn't some fucked up joke. She looked up at Phillip who stood with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked at Brian before that all too familiar look of anger quickly appeared.

"Lilly go get Alex and Suzy now. Bring Michonne and Andrea back here. Brain come with me while I have a little talk with Merle."

Brian nodded,

"Uh what about Alfredo?"

Phillip looked back at his brother who looked genuinely terrified. He shook his head before putting his knife and gun in its holsters.

"I'm not scared of that moron. We can handle them if they come Brian. I'll send Nick and Jason out to bring them back here where they can face the music."

Brian nodded nervously obviosly still scared to death,

"Face the music...ok we can do that."

Phillip rolled his eyes. Brian could be such a pansy sometimes. Sure Phillip was uneasy especially knowing someone in Woodbury could be behind this. Brian was worrying him though. He almost seemed on the verge of a break down.

"They called you a grade a nut job and your merry band of misfits!"

Phillip's face darkened before he looked at his brother,

"I want them all dead!"

Brian looked at Phillip nervously. Did he want him to do this? Brian could kill a zombie with no real issue but could he kill living breathing people. Phillip looked at him furiously. He quickly slammed Brian on the ground delivering a rib shattering kick.

"You listen to me right now. If you plan on stayin here you need to get some balls! I ain't got the time to protect you and Lilly both! Watch your own back!"

Moments later Lilly came back with the babies followed by Michonne and Andrea. Phillip pulled Lilly into their bedroom quickly,

"Jason, Nick, and I are going out to find these creeps. You'll be safe here."

Lilly felt her heart sink. After hearing all if this the last thing she wanted was for Phillip to go parading through the woods. She quickly grabbed a hold of Phillip's shirt,

"Let them go. Please stay here with me and our children. I've got a bad feeling about this Phillip. We need you here."

His eyes softened as he gently kissed Lilly,

"I'm not sittin around here doin nothin. You will be just fine. Lilly you can kick ass better then a lot of these jokers here."

Lilly shook her head not releasing Phillip's shirt,

"Phillip no! Please! We just got married! You'll go out there and get your self killed! Baby please. I'm begging you stay here!"

Phillip quickly pushed her away causing Lilly to topple over trunk in the middle of the room. She looked up at him with wide petrified eyes. Phillip shook his head feeling immediately ashamed. He didn't mean to push her that hard!

"I'll be back!"

He said softly before walking out the door. Lilly stood slowly walking to the window. She watched with tear filled eyes as Phillip walked out into the darkness.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned to see Michonne looking at her. Michonne frowned seeing the expression on her friends face. She stepped forward holding out her arms.

"Come here sweetie."

Lilly fell into Michonne's arms sobbing. Michonne led Lilly to the bed. She sat rocking her crying friend for a few quiet moments.

"Did he hurt you? I will kill him!"

Lilly sat up shaking her head,

"No he didn't. I'm goin after him!"

Michonne stood quickly,

"Lilly you are not going in those woods after that man! You be risking your life and I ain't loosin you! He'll come back!"

Lilly looked at Michonne with a sad expression before walking back into the living room. Andrea sat across from Brian who looked up as Lilly walked in

"You good?"

He asked. Lilly sniffed whipping her remaining tears off her face.

"Go after him Brian. Don't let anything happen to him or Jason you hear?"

Brian froze. What the hell was she expecting him to do? It was always Phillip having to keep him safe? It was Phillip that could kick ass and get shit done.

"Lilly I can't..."

Her brown eyes went icy cold and for a second she had this expression that looked almost lethal.

"That's an order Brian! Phillips not here so I'm the boss. You get the hell in those woods and find your brother! If your too pussy I'll do it myself!"

Brian jumped back as Lilly put her gun in the back of her jeans. He quickly put his hands up,

"I'm goin! You ain't goin in those woods!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow ignoring the looks of disbelief she was getting from everyone in the room.

"Get goin then!"


	20. Chapter 20

(I want to add a special thank you to Leyshla Gisel and Swift for all the reviews! It means so much!)

Lilly spent the next few hours waiting for Phillip's return. How was it possible for him to be gone this long? Lilly knew she should have just sucked it up and told Phillip she was going!

Around 2am Lilly had enough. She lay quiet until she knew Michonne and Andrea was out cold. Lilly cracked the bedroom door open and peeped out quietly. Michonne sat sleeping in a chair while Andrea was lying on the couch snoring. Lilly grinned before sneaking into the living room. Michonne coughed in her sleep causing Lilly to freeze and watch her friend with wide eyes. Andrea and Michonne would shit a monkey if they knew Lilly was sneaking off after her husband. Lilly waited until Michonne resumed her quiet snoring before sneaking out the door.

Woodbury was quiet that night. Too quiet Lilly's liking. All the guards stood at full alarm. She knew Phillip told them if anyone got in all hell would break loose. Lilly looked around as she crept through town staying in the shadows so she wouldn't be seen.

As she got to one of the walls that could easily be jumped she noticed Merle standing just inches away. He had a frown on his face as he looked into the bleak darkness. Lilly glanced down at her feet noticing a small rock lying by the wall. As quietly as possible she picked it up and chucked it a few feet away. Merle's head snapped up as he heard the "ding." Lilly grinned as he stalked toward the noise.

"Thanks Merle!"

Lilly giggled quietly before jumping over the fence and takin off into the woods. She didn't know where to begin looking. Phillip would be furious when they saw each other again. That was a risk Lilly was willing to take though. He would have to understand she was worried out of her mind about him.

Lilly kept her gun in her had as she walked through the thick trees. She didn't know whether to be more afraid of living people or the bitters. Either one seemed as bad as the other. There was no happy medium right now.

After a whole of walking Lilly tripped falling over a mossy covered rock. When she tried to get up a severe pain went through her ankle. Lilly fell back down mentally cursing her luck. Her she was with a throbbing swollen ankle and in the middle of god forsaken nowhere.

The sound of a twig breaking made Lilly jump before pulling her gun up. She sat in silence as a man stepped out of nowhere. He looked at her with wide eyes as he held a gun pointed directly at Lilly. She frowned not lowering the weapon. The man slowly lowered his gun before looking at her carefully,

"Where did you come from?"

Lilly sat perfectly still not about to take her eyes off this stranger. She wasn't about to have a replay of what happened with Paul again. The man looked to be around 35. He was covered in what looked like dirt and old blood.

"I was looking for my leader."

The man nodded holding his hands up talking as gently as possible,

"I see. Are you hurt?"

Lilly nodded looking at her ankle. The guy didn't seem to dangerous but she wasn't trusting him.

"I hurt my ankle."

The man stepped forward slowly gently kneeling down by Lilly. His eyes rolled up to hers as he took her ankle in his rough hands

"Looks like a sprain. You can lower your gun. I swear I won't hurt you."

Lilly shook her head,

"I don't know you."

The man sighed as he rubbed her ankle checking for broken bones,

"I don't know you either but I wanna help you. My camp is a little bit away. I got someone there that can make sure you are ok. Once you can walk I'll take you back to your camp."

Lilly knew this was a bad idea but there was no way she could make it back to Woodbury like this. She sighed before looking back at the man,

"You swear you ain't gonna kill me? My leader will bring all sorts of hell If I'm hurt."

The man nodded as he helped her stand. He picked her up bridal style before speaking.

"I swear on the lives of my children I will not harm you. So you got a name?"

Lilly took a breath feeling a little better now. If this guy had children he must have a decent group. Hopefully Phillip will be merciful with him when she was returned to Woodbury. If he didn't harm her Lilly would stand up for him. Beg Phillip to spare his life.

"My names Lilly."

The man nodded casually as he walked through the woods,

"I'm Rick Grimes."


	21. Chapter 21

(kmb123: Thank you for reviewing! I am so glad that you like this story!)

Lilly felt like a nervous wreck as Rick carried her through the woods. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes but finally looked down at her,

"My camp is right up here at this prison. It's pretty safe. There's a man up here named Herschel who can looked at your ankle better then me."

Lilly nodded frowning at the thought of the prison,

"Um Rick…that prison is far in the red zone. How in the world did your group take it over?"

Rick smiled feeling proud at the look of confusion on the pretty girl's face. She was the first woman that had "been in" his arms since the last time Lori was. Rick scoffed lightly at that thought. He didn't even know the last time he held his late wife.

"I have a lot of good people in my group. They know how to do things. We can get stuff done."

Lilly smiled slightly. How Rick said that sentence reminded her of Phillip. Her heart began to race a little bit faster as she thought about her husband. He was going to flip out when he got back home and realized that she wasn't there. Would he go looking for her or wait for her to return? The worst thing that could happen was what he promised the night before,

_"Your not leaving me again hear? Next time neither of us is gonna make it out alive."_

Would he kill her when she returned back to Woodbury? Part of Lilly said yes while the other part said no! Phillip would say things like that to scare the living day lights out of her. She shouldn't be scared but she was. With a shake of her head, Lilly focused her attention on Rick.

"Sounds like it. My husband would say the same thing about our town."

Rick looked curious as he adjusted her in his arms,

"So your husband is the leader of your group?"

Lilly nodded sadly. Rick frowned. He didn't think the girl would be too much of a threat but now knowing she had a husband involved controlling a group of people was some what unnerving.

"So tell me about your group? We got about a mile to do and I don't like long silences."

Rick said softly. Lilly looked thoughtful as she propped her head against Rick's shoulder,

"Well it's in the town of Woodbury. My husband was able to turn it into basically a normal, the old normal not zombie normal, town. Things are almost like life used to be there. We have electricity, water; all the normal things that a lot of people think have gone away."

Rick obviously looked shocked at her response. He raised an eyebrow,

"How do you keep safe from the walkers?"

Lilly smiled,

"Really big walls. Having a lot of armed guards helps out a lot too."

Rick continued to look surprised as they finally reached the prison. He looked up seeing Glenn ready to open the gate. Glenn looked shocked seeing the girl in Rick's arms as he threw the gate open enough for Rick to make it inside.

"Who's this?"

Glenn asked nervously as Rick stepped forward going inside,

"This is Lilly. She tripped on a rock. I think her ankle is sprained. Lilly this is Glenn."

Lilly nodded with a gentle smile. The man looked a little nervous and she couldn't blame him. It was dangerous trusting people nowadays. Rick carefully sat Lilly down on an old table as a few more people walked in. All their faces seemed to mirror Glenn's expression as Rick explained to them the story of finding Lilly all alone in the woods. After a few minutes they seemed to ease up. The woman introduced as Carol gently took Lilly's shoe off looking at her ankle.

"Herschel is asleep Rick. I can tell you right now she has a sprain. Doesn't look too bad but I wouldn't be walking around to much on it for a day or two."

Lilly felt the sense of dread washing over her again. She was hoping by morning she would be able to head home and face the music. Rick must have noticed the expression on her worried face,

"I can send someone to let your group know where you are and that you are safe."

Lilly shook her head. She wasn't about to let someone from Rick's group get harmed. Carol looked up at her with a gentle smile,

"Your friends will be wondering where you are. Isn't your group friendly?

Lilly resisted the urge to burst out laughing as she shook her head,

"When they want to be. Rick I don't want to endanger anyone here."

Rick shrugged giving in but silently looking at Glenn with a nod to head wherever Woodbury was. As much as he didn't want to send Glenn on this trip Rick didn't want anyone to be in the pain he was months ago. It was cruel thinking your family was dead when in face they were alive and being cared for. Carol's gentle voice broke the silence,

"Well why don't we get you settled?"

Lilly let Carol help her up as Rick walked over gently taking her back in his arms,

"I'll do it Carol. Thank you."

Carol turned walking back beside the blond girl introduced as Beth. Lilly didn't like to admit it but she like the way it felt in Rick's arms. He wasn't shabby for the shape he was in. She felt slightly ashamed for looking at another man but Phillip wasn't here to witness it. For all she knew this may be the last gentle touch she would feel for a long time if Phillip was angry.

(Meanwhile in Woodbury…)

Phillip was exhausted by the time he got back to Woodbury. The whole evening had been one disaster after another. They didn't find Alfredo which pissed him off to no end. Alfredo had to be found! Phillip wasn't about to sit by and let anything happen to his family due to some nut job!

The bedroom was dark as he walked in. Michonne and Andrea were still sleeping peacefully in the living room signaling to him nothing had gone wrong. Phillip had half expected Lilly to awake waiting to jump into his arms as soon as he walked in the door. The dark silence clued him that she was probably giving him the silent treatment.

"Lilly I'm home…just like I said I would be darling."

When he didn't get a respond Phillip felt himself beginning to get annoyed. He absolutely loathed the silent treatment! Phillip would rather Lilly be screaming at him then sitting not saying a word.

"Ok Lilly. I get it. You're pissed at me. Well little girl you're gonna talk to me…especially when I get my hands on you."

When she still didn't respond Phillip angrily flipped the lights on to see an empty bed. He frowned walking to her side where a piece of paper lay,

_"Michonne & Andrea,_

_I've gone to look for Phillip. Don't get mad but I have a __**bad**__ feeling about him being gone this long. Be back soon!"_

He stood looking at the note a few times making sure he reading correctly before rage went through him like a bullet. Angrily Phillip stormed into the living room where Michonne and Andrea were.

"WAKE UP!"

He shouted angrily as they both poked up from their spots. They looked at him with wide confused eyes. Phillip walked over throwing the letter at Andrea.

"How could you two let Lilly escape? I told you to watch her! Now I don't know where the hell she is!"

Andrea's face went pale as she frantically read the note over and over again. She couldn't believe she didn't hear Lilly sneak out! Now her friend was missing and The Governor looked ready to blow their brains out.

"Sir we didn't even know she left! We didn't hear her! You wouldn't think we would just let her go after you do you? She was sleeping less then 3 hours ago when we last checked on her. Right Michonne?"

Michonne nodded stnding,

"I'm going to look for her."

Phillip shook his head,

"I'm going too. Go get Jason and that other guard. I'll meet you by the gates in 15 minutes. Andrea stay here in case she gets back."

(Meanwhile, with Lilly)

Lilly spent most the night talking quietly to Rick. He had told her all about Carl, baby Judy, and Lori's recent death. She felt sad seeing the defeated look in his blue eyes. Rick didn't seem like a bad guy at all! He actually reminded her of Phillip before the apocalypse. The real Phillip…not the way he is now. Rick had the same gentle expression in his eyes that Phillip once had. The way he sat gently rubbing her ankle made Lilly think of Phillip too. It seemed like the more she tried to put the man out of her head the more he was there. Judy crying made Lilly pull out of her thoughts as Rick stood,

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded watching him walk off. Lilly sighed sadly before placing her head in her arms. She really liked Rick and his group but this wasn't her home. He wasn't her Phillip no matter how much he may remind her. Thinking about the past didn't help her either. Memories were silently eating her alive with every gentle touch of Rick's hand. She thought about the last time she seen Phillip before everything went to shit. It seemed almost forever ago…

_It was sunny Thursday afternoon. Lilly's father had just surprised her with a brand new Range Rover. He had claimed it was just a gift to celebrate her getting in to Juilliard and actually doing something with her life. Unlike Jason who seemed to be making a profession as a professional student. _

_Lilly had went down town to see on her of friends but stopped by where Phillip worked instead. She hadn't seen him since their last date a week ago and she was missing him like crazy. Lilly felt something for him she hadn't felt about any of her other boyfriends. He was different. _

_He looked up as she walked into the shop. Lilly smiled meeting his blue gaze as he walked over,_

_"What brings your royal cuteness down here?"_

_He asked softly trying to avoid his friend's eyes. Lilly grinned grabbing his had,_

_"I got to show you something! Are you off yet?"_

_He nodded following her outside. She turned when she got to her new car. Phillip looked a little surprised looking at the obviously expensive Range Rover. _

_"Dad got me this today. What do you think?"_

_Phillip shook his head before looking around him. After making sure no one was watching he pulled Lilly against him pressing a gentle kiss to her soft lips. She sighed happily before standing on her tip toes deepening the kiss. Lilly was in heaven. She didn't care if anyone saw them basically making out in the parking lot. With a smile Phillip pulled away,_

_"It's not bad…little rich girl."_

_Lilly rolled her eyes smacking his arm,_

_"It's my dad not me. Wanna go for a ride?"_

_She placed the keys in Phillip's hand before hopping in the passenger side door. After speeding out of town he finally spoke,_

_"Not bad. Well he did good. So have you told them about us yet?"_

_Lilly looked down at her lap. She had told her parents vaguely about Phillip and they wasn't happy. They didn't think he was what she needed. Her father basically said she better not throw away her chance at school for some broke mechanic with a kid. She looked up at Phillip sadly. He rolled his eyes before looking out the windshield._

_"That's what I thought."_

_He said coldly. Lilly quickly grabbed his free hand that was resting on the console. _

_"I don't care what they say. I want us to work. I'm just afraid that you are gonna get tired of me."_

_He looked at her obvisouy shocked at what she had just said. In all honesty that hadn't even crossed his mind. Phillip shut the SUV off before looking at Lilly who looked like she could cry. _

_"Come here."_

_Her brown eyes rolled up sadly. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Had she just ruined their relationship? Would her parents rip them apart? How would she tell Phillip about going up north for college? He looked at her with those smoldering blue eyes before pulling her to him,_

_"Come here."_

_He slowly began to kiss her tightening his arms around her small body. Lilly sighed into the kiss not wanting the moment to end…_

Rick walking back into the room pulled Lilly from her memory as he sat down. He smiled gently looking at her troubled face. She was a pretty girl but there was something about her that troubled Rick. He couldn't put his finger on it but she almost seemed petrified.

"I know you want to get back to your people but just want to let you know if things don't work out with them. You and your kids are welcome here."

Lilly looked up with a smile,

"Thank you Rick. That's very kind of you. I'll keep that in mind though."

Lilly spent the next day getting to know Rick's group and developing a small crush on Rick. She silently giggled to herself thinking about how she seemed to fall for damaged men. Rick wasn't as insane as Phillip was at points but it was painfully obvious the man had a few screws loose too. She wondered who didn't have a few things wrong with them now? Everyone had to be some degree of crazy now. If you were perfectly sane this new world would never have affected you.

As the day turned to evening, Lilly hobbled out side slowly to watch the sunset. Regardless of the fact that she was having a good time she wanted to go home. She missed the babies. Lilly was surprised that Phillip hadn't busted in the prison during the night to get her then again he probably had no clue where she was.

"Missin your family?'

She looked up to see Rick standing a few feet away,

"Yes. Even though he can be a freaking lunatic sometimes he's the only man I have ever loved. Its funny how you can erase all the bad that someone has done and want nothing more then to be at their side."

Rick nodded slowly walking closer,

"I know what you mean. Even though Lori basically cheated on me with my own best friend I still love her. After all the shit that happened the past couple of months I still love her like crazy. God I would give anything back to see her and tell her how I feel. I'm an idiot for being so cold."

Lilly looked at him sadly. She felt extreme pity for the man in front of her. Lilly gently eased her hand into his rubbing soothing circles on his palm. Rick seemed a little shocked at first but tightened his grip on her. He realized this was the first person he opened up to about his feelings for Lori.

"I'm sure she knew how you felt Rick."

Rick looked at her with a gentle smile before leaning forward pressing a gentle kiss to Lilly's lips.

(Meanwhile back in Woodbury)

Phillip was turning into a nervous wreck! It had been a day and a half with no sign of Lilly. He tried to not let his mind get carried away with itself. Sitting around thinking of worst case scenarios wasn't helping him at all. All the guards seemed almost afraid to even come with thin 5 feet of him. They were probably thinking he would murder the first one who tried to convince him combing the woods was turning up useless. Brian, to Phillips surprise, was the only one that stayed close.

"Governor? We got someone that has info on Lilly."

Phillip's head snapped up as he looked at Jason who had a young Asian man in a headlock. He raised an eyebrow sitting back in his chair forcing himself not to grab the guy and demand answers.

"So you know where my Lilly is?"

The young man nodded as The Governor frowned,

"Well where is she?"

His voice seemed almost sinister as Glenn noticed the gun laying on the table. He took a shakey breath,

"She's with my group. My leader found her in the woods after she slipped on a rock. Her ankle is sprung pretty bad. Don't worry! We didn't harm her. She's in good hands."

Brain who hadn't said anything poked up from his spot behind his brother looking at Glenn with furious eyes,

"We don't want her in anyone's hands!"

Phillip glanced back at Brian actually a little proud at his brother's outburst. He nodded as Brian sat down quickly. Phillip had to admit the past couple of days Brain was really impressing him with actually stepping up and doing something.'

"And where is your group?"

Phillip asked calmly. Glenn shook his head,

"I can't tell you that."

Phillip stood picking the gun up that was on the table. He laughed darkly before pointing the gun at Glenn's head.

"You can't tell me that my wife is alive and not say where the fuck she is. I'll give you this boy you don't know who I am or what I am capable of. Lilly is mine and I want her back! Now either you tell me where she is or I will light you one fire and feed you to the bitters."

Glenn looked uneasy now. This wasn't the welcome he had expected to get from Lilly's group.

"My leader said he would meet you at noon tomorrow in the woods. She should be healed enough to walk by then. So there's no need to go getting all hostile."

Phillip glanced at Jason who walked behind Glenn knocking him out with a single punch to the back of his head. He looked at his guards with a sadistic smile,

"Hostile my ass…well boys I guess this means war."


	22. Chapter 22

Lilly looked at Rick in shock as he kissed her. She hadn't expected him to do that. Slowly she backed away looking at him with wide eyes.

"Rick. I'm sorry. I can't. I love Phillip more than life."

Rick looked down feeling extremely embarrassed. He didn't plan on kissing her. It just kind of happened. There she stood 5'3 with the most angelic features Rick had ever seen. Next thing he knew his lips were on hers kissing her like he would have Lori.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Lilly looked down with a small smile. She couldn't admit that she liked Rick's kiss that would be an insult to Phillip. The way Rick kissed her vaguely reminded her of Phillip's kiss. Rick and Phillip held her like she was a china doll that would break if handled to harshly. Of course Phillip wasn't always gentle. Kissing was the only thing he was remotely gentle with. Lilly wished she would open her eyes and it be Phillip that was holding her. However when she looked up it was Rick's gentle eyes that was starring down at her. For some reason she find herself not minding the current situation either.

"It's ok Rick."

She whispered finally. Rick nodded before turning back to the prison,

"You sure I can't persuade you to stay?"

Lilly shook her head.

"My place is with my husband and children."

Rick nodded understanding. He couldn't tell her to abandon her family. They was probably all this girl had.

"I know. But like I told you before you are always welcome here. Well we better be headin out to return you."

Lilly watched as Rick began to wall away. Something in her felt heartbroken watching him. This man was taking a place in her heart.

"Rick I'll come out every so often to see you if you want. Give you someone to talk to outside your group...may help."

Rick looked back at her carefully. His heart melted a little as he looked at the little blond. Her plump lips looked slightly swollen from his kiss. This was all he needed! He didn't need to fall in love with a married woman. Something in him however didn't give a damn.

"I would like that."

The walk in the woods seemed longer then it had the first time. Lilly stood quietly as Rick stopped walking. He glanced back at Lilly sadly. She met his eyes as several people stepped out of the woods. Rick turned looking at the men carefully. None of them looked entirely happy to see him either. The man in the middle looked at Rick with and icy glare,

"You the one that has my wife?"

Rick glanced back at Lilly who was looking at the man with wide eyes. So this had to be The Governor. Rick frowned looking at him. This wasn't what he was expecting. Rick had expected some guy that would look like a linebacker or something.

"I didn't still her if that's what your are insinuating. She was hurt."

The Governor glanced at the two henchman at his side before looking back at Rick,

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You got something of mine and I got something of yours."

Rick felt his mouth drop as he saw Glen being held with a gun to his head.

"I ain't here to play hardball. You want your woman here she is ."

Lilly looked nervously at Phillip. His hand hadn't moved away from the pistol on his hip. She looked at Jason and Nick who both looked ready to attack at Phillips command.

"Wait!"

She screamed before rushing to Phillip throwing herself on his arms. He looked down at her with wide eyes as he wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Did they hurt you?"

Lilly shook her head before frantically pressing her lips to his. He kissed her for a moment eve fire letting her go,

"I asked you a question girl. Did they hurt you?"

Lilly winced at the iciness in his deep voice,

"No. They were very nice."

Phillip nodded looking at her ankle that was still wrapped up. Lilly pressed her lips together afraid to say anything else. The look in Phillip's eyes let her know right away he was angry. He glanced back at Jason,

"Let the chinaman go."

Jason released Glenn who wasted no time in getting back to Rick. Lilly looked quickly at Phillip who was going for his gun again.

"Phillip lets go home. I want to see the babies."

Rick turned away. He knew this was a lost cause. If he saw the girl again he would be lucky.

"Let's go."

Phillip said angrily. He would deal with Rick and his group later. They wouldn't last to long if he had anything to say about it!

Once at home Lilly wasted no time in kissing both Suzy and Alex. They looked at their mother with wide happy eyes as she put them both in bed.

"They probably thought they wouldn't see you again."

She turned seeing Phillip standing in the door way. He had that wild look in his eyes meaning he had been drinking a lot way to fast.

"Phillip you should have known I would come home. Rick promised to return me safe and he did."

Phillip frowned,

"How did I know he would? I don't know the son of a bitch. You coulda run off with his for all I knew."

Lilly quickly walked from the nursery and into her bedroom. She heard Phillis's footsteps right behind her. Angrily she turned and looked at him,

"Phillip are you hearing what your sayin? I just married you! I love YOU!"

Lilly stood on her tip toes kissing Phillip's chin.

"You don't love me. If you did you would have done what i told ya and stayed home. You wouldn't have been runnin around in those woods alone. You won't listen to a god damn thing I tell you wan. When you was knocked up I told you to relax and you wouldn't. I tell you not to run off and look for me and you get raped. Now I tell you not to look for me again and I thought I lost you for good! You don't know the hell I've been through the last day or so. I don't know if I can go on like this! Now listen here if your gonna be my wife your gonna start doin what I say hear? If you want to be miss independent you best be goin on."

Lilly felt her mouth drop as she looked at Phillip with heartbroken eyes. She had hoped he would be glad to see her but now it felt as anything but gladness. Phillip sighed placing a gentle kiss on Lilly's forehead and walking out.

"I'll be home late. Don't wait up for me."


	23. Chapter 23

(Kmb123 and Swift: thank you both so much for reviewing. As always thank you so much for liking the story!)

Lilly lay in bed waiting for Phillip to come in. She did as she was told and went to bed. When the door opened Lilly's heart began to pound as she listened to Phillip's footsteps. He hadn't made an effort to make her feel like he even wanted her back.

As he walked into the bedroom Lilly closed pretended to be sleeping until she felt him lay down. She lay silently waiting for him to roll over to hold her. When he didn't Lilly, pretending to be asleep, began to wiggle like she was having a nightmare. Phillip groaned before flipping on the light.

"Lilly...LILLIAN!"

Lilly let her eyes flutter open to see Phillip looking at her carefully. She sat up crawling on his lap before nuzzling her face against his chest.

"You're really here."

She whispered softly. Phillip's heart began to beat a little faster as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Phillip I do love you. I was so scared I would never see you again. Please I love you so much. What can I do to prove it?"

Phillip sighed before laying Lilly back on her side of the bed.

"I want you to go to sleep."

Lilly sighed feeling her heart break as he turned over. She knew he would be angry but this was too much!

"Phillip please hold me."

He didn't turn leaving Lilly to look at his back sadly.

"Go to sleep and leave me alone."

His voice was ice cold. Lily quickly lay back not about to get yelled at again. Maybe she could talk some sense into Philip the next day. She couldn't let her relationship with him fall apart. They has been through way too much together to give up now.

Phillip's mood didn't improve much over the next couple of days. Lilly found herself feeling more and more desperate to get a moment if his attention. The only time Philip was remotely loving to her was at night. She would wake up when he would gently kiss her head before wrapping an arm around her.

One morning Lilly slid into the dress she wore the first day they met. If that wouldn't get his attention Lilly would be clueless.

When she walked out of the bedroom Phillip sat in the floor with Alex and Suzy. Alex had been walking around some whole Suzy sill hasn't started walking yet. She sat quietly watching her brother attack her father.

Lilly smiled as she watched Phillip play with the twins. He sighed looking at Suzy,

"Come on Susan your gonna have to get up and walk sweetie."

Suzy just looked at him with a smile shaking her little head. Phillip sighed glancing at Alex who had let go of his shirt. He turned watching as Alex toddled to Lilly. Phillip stood fully looking at his wife. He felt his mouth drop as he noticed the dress. It was that damn dress she wore the first day they met. The dress that begged to be ripped off of her. Phillip walked over looking at her with wide eyes,

"What are you tryin to do?"

Lilly smiled sweetly.

"Trying to get your attention."

Philip sighed before running a hand through his hair,

"Lilly I don't have time for this."

Lilly angrily turned storming toward the door. Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Lillian stop!"

Lilly gave him a final ice cold glare before storming out the door. She didn't know exactly where she was going but away from Phillip was priority! Maybe she should have stayed with Rick. Lilly could have snuck into Woodbury an got her kids.

Lilly sighed when she got into the back yard. It was peaceful there. She would just stay until she calmed down enough to go home.

"Get off on that?"

She turned seeing Phillip a few feet away. His eyes full of annoyance as he looked at her. Lilly shook her head,

"I didn't throw my ring at your head did I?"

Phillip actually smiled at that he stepped closer looking Lilly over.

"You always look like a angel in the dress. I think that's how I fell in love with you."

Lilly frowned. She felt annoyed that now he wanted to be nice to her and happy that he was being nice.

"I thought i would never see you again."

He said causally almost sounding like he was ashamed to admit it. Lilly nodded as Phillip walked over gently tilting her head to look into her eyes.

"Your so fucking beautiful. "

Lilly smiles as he lips met hers. It didn't take long before Lilly was wrapped in Phillip's arms her fingers curling in his hair. Lilly moaned against his lips as Phillip pulled her further up his body.

"I love you Lilly"

Phillip whispered carrying her to table in the yard and sat her down. Lilly spread her legs letting Phillip press his body against hers.

"I love you."

Phillip's lips were on hers again. Only this time it was hotter and heavier then before. This was how a man was supposed to kiss his wife. Lilly reached down to undo Phillip's pants. He quickly swatted her hands away.

"Not here darlin. We'll get caught to easy. Besides I need to see Milton."

Lilly sighed looking down. Phillip laughed pulling her face back up to kiss her again.

"Hey hey I'll be home early. We can put the babies in bed early then you and I can play."

Lilly smiled looking pleased with go answer,

"So what do you have to see Milton for?"

Phillip glands around the yard to see if anyone could hear what he would say.

"He has a new experiment to bring Penny back."

Lilly's angelic face looked worried as she looked down,

"Phillip are you sure you want to do this again? What if it doesn't work like last time and we only get her back temporarily? Can you handle that again? You almost fell apart. Phillip I can't go through that again. You can't either. You don't deserve it. Phillip we've got to think about Alex and Suzy."

Phillip frowned feeling anger course through him as he pushed Lilly away before turning and walking to the gate.

"She's my child too Lilly."


	24. Chapter 24

(Swift: lol you haven't seen the last of Rick honey.)

Lilly sadly walked back home trying to process everything Phillip just told her. She knew he wanted Penny to be alive and well. Lilly wanted it herself! She wanted Penny to be able to be with her little brother and sister. Maybe if Penny could be alive Phillip would change too. However, she knew deep down nothing would change her man.

Her thoughts drifted to Rick in that prison. She was confused about her feelings for Rick. Lilly liked the way his blue eyes looked at her and the way he smiled when she talked. She liked him because he seemed human. He almost reminded her of the way Phillip used to be. As soon as she could Lilly would sneak off to see him.

"Lookin for your man?"

She looked up to see Merle leaning casually against a gate. Lilly shook her head,

"No. Just thinking...what's up Merle?"

Merle shrugged,

"Nothing to important. The governor isn't too happy with me girly. You may not be seein ole'Merle much anymore."

Lilly sighed looking down. She knew he was talking about the situation with Alfredo. This man was another reason Lilly was stressed out. Alfredo still hadn't been caught. The fact Merle didn't kill him as Phillip asked didn't help any.

"I don't think he will do anything Merle. Usually if Phillip was gonna do something he would have by now."

Merle shrugged looking at Lilly closer. He never had romantic feeling to the girl. They were always that of a big brother. He would take someone out to protect her.

"You're too good for this life."

Lilly rolled her eyes. Merle had to be a wreck to be going all mushy on her.

"Merle you're scarin me."

Merle laughed noticing The Governor walking over.

"Well I mean it."

Lilly looked up as Phillip grabbed her hand. He didn't say a word to Merle as he led her away.

"Phillip are you gonna kill Merle?"

Phillip shrugged.

"I'm worrying about him later. I got enough on my plate. Stay away from him."

Lilly nodded not about to argue. She had finally got him to love her again.

"I've got something's to do with Milton tonight sweetie. I know I promised you time tonight and I will keep my promise. Deal?"

Lilly smiled as he kissed her softly

"Deal. I'll see you tonight."

Since Phillip would be occupied the rest of the afternoon Lilly decided to sneak off to the prison. She hasn't seen Rick and his group in a few days. Even if she didn't plan on having something romantic with Rick she still cared about him. He was the only person Lilly felt se could talk to and not be judged.

When she got to the prison Rick looked shocked as hell to see her. He quickly walked over pulling her into a hug.

"I never thought I would see you again."

Lilly grinned as she swatted his arm,

"Rick I told you that I would come and see you whenever I got the chance. How have you been?"

Rick shrugged leading her into the prison.

"Same as always. Nothing new. How's things in Woodbury?"

Lilly shrugged. Things weren't really any different.

"About the same. Phillip finally seemed like he was glad to see me again."

Rick nodded. He was glad to know that Lilly was safe but he wished it was him that was the projector. Rick liked Lilly a lot. Probably more then should but there was no helping that.

Lilly spent most of the afternoon with Rick and Carl. When it came time for her to leave Lilly had a hard time saying goodbye. Rick looked sad himself as he hugged her.

"My offer is still open."

Lilly smiled,

"I know. Thanks Rick. I'll see you soon."

Once back at Woodbury Lilly knew something was of right away something was wrong. People were out on the streets like they were expecting some big event. She frowned not seeing Phillip anywhere. Only Nick stood trying to shoo people back into their homes. Lilly quickly walked over grabbing his arm.

"Nicky what's going on?"

Nick looked back at Lilly with wide petrified eyes but quickly regained his composure. He grabbed her hand quickly.

"Lilly thank god! Where the hell have ya been?"

Lilly sighed. She knew Nick wasn't being rude. His soft spoken voice was laced with fear and worry.

"I fell asleep in Andreas apartment. Nicky what's wrong?"

Nick quickly began pulling Lilly toward Dr. Steven's office. He glanced back at her nervously before touching her face.

"Alfredo and his guys broke in here. Caused a whole bunch of havoc...a few people died. Lilly there's something else. Michonne...she broke into your apartment and found Penny. She killed Penny right in front of Phillip."

Lilly felt her her began to pound. Would Michonne really do that? Lilly knew she would! She wouldn't let some child be a bitter. Lilly's thoughts then went to Phillip would just witnessed his child's death. She looked at Nick with petrified eyes.

"Oh god! What happened? Where is Phillip?"

Nick looked at her sadly.

"He and Michonne almost killed each other. Michonne stabbed Phillip in the eye with a shard of glass. Dr. Stevens is looking at him right now. Lilly it doesn't look good."

Lilly closed her eyes fighting the urge to cry. Her friend had taken her husbands eye out. How could Michonne do this? She tried her hardest to not be angry. Lilly tried to understand Michonne's reasoning. If Phillip was trying to kill her she was only defending herself.

"Let's go Nick. I have to see him."

Nick nodded as he led Lilly to the hospital. He held her hand tightly as they walked through people who were asking Lilly frantically what happened. She looked at them sadly as she tried to assure everyone that all was ok and to return to their homes. Nick finally got her into the drs office were she stood looking down at Phillip.

Lilly felt sadness go through her as she looked at her husband. This wasnt what she was expecting.

"It doesn't look good. The glass has done a lot of damage."

Dr. Stevens voice was soft as she looked into The Governor's ruined eye. She looked back at Lilly who stood plastered to Nick's side with tear filled eyes

"I need to get outta here."

Dr. Stevens didn't move. She kept her had locked on The Governor's arm as he yelled at her to get out of his way. Lilly stepped forward now. Holding her hand out.

"Can you give us a minute?"

She asked gently. Phillip froze hearing her soft voice. Dr. Stevens nodded as she left the room. Lilly looked at Nick and Jason who hasn't moved.

"Leave us!"

Lilly said a little more sternly. Jason nodded at his sisters command pulling Nick out behind him. Lilly looked at Phillip sadly as she approached him.

"What the hell happened?"

Phillip looked at her angrily. His good eye looked furious as he looked at his wife.

"Your Michonne. She killed Penny and did this to me. Not to mention that fuck job Alfredo broke in."

Lilly pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Where the hell were you?"

He asked angrily as he grabbed Lilly's hand pulling her against him. Lilly gently brushed a strand of Phillip's hair away from his face.

"I fell asleep in Andrea's apartment."

Phillip relaxed his death grip on her arm He nodded as Lilly's hand gently stroked the aide of his face. This provided the first sense of comfort he had felt all day.

"I can believe that."

Lilly tried her hardest not to cry looking at Phillip. She gently kissed his bruising mouth.

"My god what has she done to you?"

Lilly whimpered as Phillip stood pulling her roughly back into his arms. He held her for a moment before walking to the window. Phillip didn't get a chance to respond as the door opened. Milton came rushing in.

"Oh my god! I just heard what happened! Are you all right?"

Phillip dish respond as Brian and Merle rushed into the room.

"What happened to you?"

Brian and Merle asked in unison. Lilly looked up as Phillip turned. The look on his face sent tremors of fear down her spine. If looks could kill someone would be dead at the moment. She watched as he looked furiously at his brother.

"I was attacked."

Brian nodded trying to ease her seriousness of the situation.

"We'll now you know how I feel."

Phillip didn't look at all amused. Instead he looked ready to pounce on Brian. Lilly stepped forward. Her face looked enraged as she approached Brian.

"OUT!"

She yelled angrily. Brian looked shocked beyond words as he backed out of the room with Merle soon following. Lilly sighed before looking back at Phillip. He nodded in approval holding his hand out. Lilly quickly grabbed his hand laying her head on his chest.

"Milton please get Jason and Nick to get everyone in town into the arena. Business needs to be taken care of right away."

Lilly follows behind Philip quietly. She didn't know what he had up his sleeve but her gut told her it wasn't going to be good.

"Phillip don't you think this should wait? Dr. Stevens said you need to rest dear. Come on let's go home and I can take care of you until you get your sight back."

Phillip laughed coldly. Lily could be so naive at points.

"It's not comin back darlin."

Lilly stood motionless beside Milton as Phillip addressed the town. She found herself zoning out as she tied to prove together everything that happened. Phillip was really worrying her now. He had that crazed look in his eye as he paced. She looked at Brian who stood beside a stony faced Merle. Lilly put her attention back to Phillip who was yelling about terrorists now. She wished she had heard the whole thing he said because now Lilly felt confused. However it didn't take long for her to catch up.

"...two of those terrorists are our own! Merle the man I counted on and trusted and my own brother Brian! They led 'em here and let 'em in. You both lied and betrayed us all!"

Lilly's mouth dropped as she looked at Brian and Merle who stood motionless. Brian was shaking his head frantically as he held his hands up. He looked at Phillip his eyes full of fear.

"Baby brother no! I wouldn't do that! I came back to protect you!"

Phillip laughed evilly as Jason handcuffed Brian holding him in a head lock.

"Quit lyin you worthless piece of shit. I shoulda killed you when I had the chance. Tell me everyone what should I do with them?"

Lilly stood shaking as everyone in Woodbury screamed "kill them now!"  
She looked at Phillip who momentarily met her gaze. She nodded as if giving him confirmation that was he was doing was right. Lilly could see Brian doing this but she felt Merle was innocent. She had to get him out of Woodbury before he was executed. The man had protected her like a sister. She couldn't let him die. Phillip stepped closer to Brian. He looked up at Jason with a nod. Jason let him go and pontes his gun right at Brian.

Brian looked at Phillip sadly,

"Please Phillip don't do this!"

Phillip glared at him angrily.

"I'm doin what you deserve! You endangered my families life not to mention everyone in this town. I promised to keep them safe! You son of a bitch you about lost me my children. Brian you've caused me to loose Penny for good now! Now your gonna die."

Brian looked a Lilly who stood stoically watching her husband with cat like eyes. She wasn't stepping up to help him. Brian looked back at Phillip.

"See you in hell Governor. Tell my brother I said hello!"

Phillip cocked his gun pointing it right at Brian.

"Your brother is dead!"

He fired one shot into Brian's head ending his life.


	25. Chapter 25

(Swift: I promise you Rick isn't going away anytime soon! Lol I also have songs that remind me of the story. I have a playlist I listen to while writing ^_^

Kmb123: thanks as always for reviewing. I was afraid I would have to much info in this chapter. I'm so glad you like the story!

Jaystr: Thanks for the review! I agree with you not a lot of people like The Governor but I love him. Lol I fangirl over him so and ^_^ I hope you stick around I'm getting a lot more ideas!

Also if anyone has anything that they think would be good in the story please private message me the ideas! I will consider all I get!)

Lilly watched with wide eyes as Brian's lifeless body fell to the ground. She hadn't half expected Phillip to blow Brian away like that. Phillip looked at his brother's dead body not feeling one ounce of remorse for his death. He looked up to Lilly whose face still had that stoic expression. Nick stood with his eyes closed tightly murmuring something to himself. Phillip knew without looking at Nick he was praying. That's what Nick did when shit went south! He went all religious on everyone. Phillip remembered when Penny was bitten Nick was horrified when Phillip wouldn't put her down. He kept on muttering how not putting Penny down was keeping her soul from entering heaven.

"Darling…"

Phillip was pulled from his thoughts as Lilly gently touched his arm. She looked at him sweetly as she slipped her hand around his.

"Come one. I think it's time we go home. You need to get some rest."

Lilly waited a couple of moments before Phillip nodded. He looked back at the townspeople who hadn't moved from their seats. They all looked at him for some direction on what to do.

"Go on home everyone. You all can sleep in peace tonight."

Phillip waited until everyone had filed out before turning to face Lilly. He gave her a simple nod before guiding her home. Thankfully Jason had went to the apartment hours before and cleaned up the mess. He didn't want to face the thought of seeing Penny's dead body.

Andrea sat in the living room when they walked in. She had gone back early to watch Alex and Suzy. They both looked up as Phillip and Lilly walked in. Alex grinned as soon as he saw his parents and began to toddle over to them. Suzy meanwhile, sat looking at Phillip closely. She had obviously noticed something was wrong with her father and didn't make any move to go to him. Phillip sighed as he watched Suzy crawl over to Andrea before looking back at him. He felt his heart break a little more. Now his only little girl was scared of him.

Alex waddled back over to Suzy grabbing her hand and yanking her behind him. Suzy whimpered as she fell hard on the floor. Phillip shook his head before walking over and picking moving Alex away from his sister who was screaming like she had been killed.

"Alex don't drag your sister."

Phillip sighed picking Suzy up. She looked at him for a moment before pointing to his eye,

"Dada hurt?"

Phillip smiled as he kissed her head. He felt relieved when Suzy laid her head on his shoulder. Maybe she wasn't scared after all. As he looked at her that feeling of intense pain hit him again. Phillip hadn't realized how much Suzy looked like Penny at this age. The full reality of Penny's death hit him now. He would never see her again. All the work Milton had done to bring her back to a normal healthy little girl was useless now.

"Dada?'

Suzy said again. Phillip shook the morbid thoughts from his head as he looked down at his baby.

"I'm fine baby."

Lilly stepped forward with Alex in her arms,

"I'm going to put them in bed. It's way past their bed time."

Phillip reluctantly gave Suzy to her mother before walking to the window. He didn't feel like himself at all now. Now it was like he was back on autopilot mode while the dark side began to take over. He wouldn't prevent it or fight it now. If he turned 100% evil that was just fine with him.

He turned looking at his refection in the mirror. As bad as his eye hurt this did make him look a lot tougher. It got rid of that innocent boyish look his face still had to it.

"You are still good looking."

Phillip turned to see Lilly standing a few feet behind him with a gentle smile on her face. He shook his head as she walked over wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"And you're biased."

Lilly smiled laying her head on his chest,

"Yes I am. I know what you are thinking. You're not a bad person. My Phillip is still in there somewhere."

She gently stroked her finger over his heart. Phillip's arms tightened on her holding her as tightly against him as possible.

"For you and our children only. Im done with Mr. Nice guy. Come on I've had enough of this day. You need some sleep too dear."

Lilly followed Phillip to the bedroom quietly. She wasn't for sure what Phillip had planned for Merle but she had to find a way to do something before it was too late. Lilly was also miserable over Michonne. Lilly knew that her friend wasn't tied in with Alfredo. Michonne wouldn't do that to her. All Lilly wanted to know was why Michonne was in the apartment and how she found Penny? She understood why Michonne killed her. Lilly wouldn't admit to Phillip that she agreed with Michonne on this. Penny didn't deserve to be locked in a little kennel as a ravenous monster.

Phillip lay starring at the ceiling with that familiar glare on his face. Lilly sighed as she gently ran her finer down his chest.

"What's on your mind?"

She whispered softly. Phillip didn't speak for a moment. He finally turned looking at her.

"Do you think I'm a monster for what I did to Brian?"

Lilly shook her head,

"No baby. That thought never went through my mind. You did what was right. You protected the town."

Phillip nodded still feeling angry at Brian. He couldn't believe Brian would betray him like that! Putting a bullet through Brian's Brian was the best thing he had done in days. As soon as Phillip began to feel good he was brought right back down when the thought Penny entered his mind.

"Phillip?"

Lilly's voice was soft as he sat up. He shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"I begged her Lilly. Pleaded with her not to kill Penny. Before she died Penny looked right at me. She looked like normal Penny. It was like she was begging me to save her and I didn't. When I get a hold of Michonne all hell will break loose."

Lilly looked at her husband sadly. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Penny didn't know who he was now.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I know it was beyond dreadful! What happened after that led to you getting hurt?"

Phillip lay back down beside Lilly not taking his eyes of the ceiling.

"We beat the living shit out of each other. I didn't see her grab that glass. I was too busy trying to choke her. Shoulda just killed her with her own sword. Watched her bleed to death...that would have been interesting!"

Lilly shivered at the coldness in his voice. She snuggled her body closer to his. Michonne knew there was bad in Phillip just like Lilly knew. Lilly wouldn't let the bad get in the way of the good man that she knew was still trapped in there somewhere.

As waited for Phillip to fall asleep Lilly tried to think of ways to help Merle. She knew good and well where he would be hidden at. Phillip's even breathing let Lilly know he was out cold. Lilly gently moved in his arms seeing of that would wake him up.

"Phillip?"

She whispered gently. When he didn't move Lilly pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting out of bed and sneaking out the door. She has to get to Merle before the morning. Phillip planned having a mock trial for Alfredo and his men. He wanted to see what the hell the mans problem was. Lilly knew that all the men would be dead before the day was over.

As she got into the building where Merle was being held Lilly felt relieved when she saw the guard was sleeping. She snuck into the room. Merle looked up as she walked in. His eyes looked wide as he stood,

"Lilly what on earth are you doin here?"

Lilly looked around carefully,

"I'm bustin you outta here. Look Merle you gotta get gone quick. Phillip is asleep now and the north gate is only being watched by that girl that's thinks she bad ass with a bow."

Merle nodded,

"Why you want to help me?"

Lilly sighed looking at Merle. She realized this was probably the last time she would ever see him.

"Because you have always been a good friend to me and I hope that if I am this far up shit creek someone would help me."

Merle smiled. He hadnt had someone care about him before so this was all new.

"Well I'd help ya anyway. Ms. Lilly it's been a slice. See ya around."

Lilly watched as he climbed out the window without another word. She took a deep breath before sprinting back home. She had to get back into Phillip's bed before he realized she was gone. All hell would break out if he knew what happened. He would probably have her killed as well. If he didn't kill her with his bare hands himself.

When she walked in the door Phillip sat on the couch looking into the fire place. Lilly felt her heart freeze as he looked him over. He sat shirtless the muscles in his chest and stomach clearly visible. He looked up at her with anger written all in his eyes.

"And where have you been?"

Lilly took a few deep breath as he stood walking toward her.

"I left my gun outside. Had to go get it. I didn't want one of those new guards thinking Santa left them a present."

She was shocked when Phillip actually started laughing.

"Yea that would be bad. You should have woken me up. I would have came with you."

Lilly smiled as Phillip quickly picked her up carrying her back into their bedroom.

"Tomorrow Lilly I may not be too nice. I just wanna give you a fair warning."

Lilly nodded snuggling back against his chest. Maybe if he wasn't the nicest of guys outside of home he would still be her Phillip at home. She could deal with that. If he would come home and be the man she fell in love with Lilly would be happy. She could deal with him being in his Governor mode outside of home as long as he could leave that at the door as soon as he got home.

"Make me forget today."

Phillip moaned as he got on top of Lilly pressing his lips to her neck. Lilly groaned pressing her hips against his body.

"Phillip you need to rest."

He shook his head pulling her legs apart,

"I want this and you now."

Lilly relented and let him make love to her. She couldn't turn him away. There was no way in hell he would let her deny him either.

When Phillip finally fell asleep Lilly lay quietly waiting to fall asleep. She found herself thinking about all the things that had gone wrong during the day. Her stepdaughter was lost. Phillip lost half of his sight and Merle was gone. She knew the next day would be difficult and she was ready to do whatever Phillip asked of her!


	26. Chapter 26

(Swift: I have like too many songs to name for this story lol! One of the big ones though is "When you were young" by The Killers. The lyrics got me ^_^ Sorry it's taken so long to update.

Kmb123- Lol please don't die on me! Sorry its taken so long! I hope you enjoy)

Phillip woke up the next morning looking forward to dealing with Alfredo's group. Nick had come over early that morning begging Phillip just to let them go. He tried to convince Phillip those men may have been forced into what they did. Phillip dismissed Nick as being his over sympathetic self and needed to shut up. Jason was as usual on Phillip's side and was busy thinking of creative way to torture and kill the men.

"We could light them on fire."

Jason said with a smile. His dark eyes looked almost satanic as he looked over old books on true crime. Phillip shook his head not even looking at his brother in laws direction.

"I've already done that to someone. Find something new."

Jason looked a little disappointed but quickly regained his smile,

"Well can I have one of those guys for myself then? I want to do it."

Phillip nodded. He could care less what happened to these guys. As long as they were dead that was all that really mattered. He just wanted to find some new methods to make someone's final moments hell.

"Sure Jason. Knock yourself out…just don't burn down the town while you are at it."

Jason grinned with a nod as he started to read again. Phillip glanced at Nick who hadn't moved from his spot by the window. His green eyes looking sadly down at the street below with that expression of deep sadness Nick always seemed to have on his face now.

"Go ahead say it Nicky. We are all gonna burn in hell."

Nick shook his head. He turned from his spot by the window looking at Phillip sadly,

"I'm not wasting my time."

Phillip looked pleased with Nick's response. Part of Phillip felt bad for the way he was slowly burning his friendship with Nick away. The other part of him could care less. Nick was just becoming a tag a long. Sure he was useful for killing bitters but that was about it. He didn't have the same passion in killing people as Phillip or Jason had. Hell Nick didn't even really say much at all now. He hadn't more then 100 words since Brian died. Phillip knew Nick was angry at him for killing Brian but it didn't matter. He did what was right. Brian deserved to die! He should have died along time before Phillip killed him.

"Best thing you've said all day Nicky. Now why don't you make yourself useful and go get Lilly up? We need to get this little show on the road before those morons think we are being nice to them."

Nick sighed before walking into Phillip and Lilly's bedroom without another word. Phillip turned to Jason,

"Anything?

Jason nodded eagerly,

"There's a lot of stuff we can do. I was a total Law and Order nut before all this shit happened. We could shoot one of them in the stomach and let them bleed out. A stomach wound is one of the most painful. Also we could just slowly dismember them. Sure it will be messy but awesome at the same time. There is also the ever popular letting them be eaten by all those bitters we keep locked up. God knows they gotta be getting hungry."

Phillip looked thoughtful as he sat down across from Jason,

"I like them all."

Jason grinned but his smile quickly went into a frown as he glanced toward the bedroom door. He didn't want his sister to hear any of this,

"What about Dixon? What are we gonna do with him?"

Phillip frowned. He had been planning on what to do to him all night,

"We'll find something. Bring him over here. We may get stated early."

Jason stood with a nod before walking out the door leaving Phillip alone in the living room. After a couple of minutes of silence Lilly's screamed and the sound of something slamming against the wall grabbed his attention. Phillip quickly walked into the bedroom where Lilly stood holing Nick at gunpoint. Nick's face was pale as he held his hands up trembling as he looked at Phillip.

"Lilly what the hell are you doing to Nick?"

Phillip asked as Lilly spun around pointing the gun at him now. Her brown eyes looked furious as she looked him over.

"Do I know you?"

Phillip looked confused as he glanced at Nick who was shaking his head. He looked back to Lilly before that annoyed feeling started to go through him.

"Well god damn it I sure hope so! This isn't funny Lilly. Now put the gun down before you kill someone."

She shook her head,

"No kidding it's not funny! I have no idea who either of you are or where I am? Who am I anyway?"

Nick stepped forward,

"You're Lilly."

Lilly rolled her eyes getting angry,

"yeah I got that from him!"

Phillip rolled his eyes before walking over and taking the gun away from her. She trembled as he slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Lilly looked up at him angrily before yanking away.

"Don't touch me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Phillip had to resist the urge to slap her,

"I'm your husband."

Nick stepped closer now getting in-between Phillip and Lilly. He didn't want either one of them to end up hurt. Something was really wrong here! Lilly wouldn't normally just forget who Phillip was.

"Dude something is seriously wrong with her! I don't think she is making this up."

Nick whispered softly. He watched as Phillip backed away but kept a close eye on his wife. Phillip turned to Nick with a frown,

"Go get Dr. Stevens and for god sakes see what is taking Jason so long. He may know what the devil is going on here!"

As Nick walked out of the apartment Phillip looked back to Lilly who sitting with her hands on her lap.

"You really don't know me?"

Lilly looked up sadly. She shook her head looking around the room as though she had never been here a day in her life. Phillip frowned,

"I'm Phillip. You don't remember anything about us Lilly? Not anything? What about Suzy and Alex?"

Lilly frowned,

"Who are they?"

Phillip felt what he had of a heart break. She couldn't even remember their kids. He sighed sitting down.

"They are our children. Lilly what's happened to you darlin?"

She shrugged as Dr. Stevens came in looking almost nervous. Her tired old face looked at Lilly sadly before looking at Phillip,

"Can I talk to you?"

Phillip glanced at Lilly carefully. He didn't want to leave her sitting there all confused and alone. Dr. Stevens gently touched his hand,

"She will be all right for a moment."

Phillip finally relented and followed the doctor into the living room where Nick stood looking at his feet. Dr. Stevens sat down slowly.

"Nick told me what was wrong."

Phillip sat down keeping a watch on the bedroom door in case Lilly decided to try to escape. That was the last think he needed! He couldn't be chasing her all over god's grand creation and her not knowing who anyone was.

"Yea well what the hell is wrong with her? She doesn't even remember our kids of all people."

Dr. Stevens looked sympathetically at the man in front of her. Sometimes he seemed like he had a few screws loose other times he was normal. Dr. Stevens knew there was something dark to The Governor but she wouldn't question what he did. He was the only one that was able to keep them safe and not seem like a complete egotistical asshole.

"Ms. Lilly has been under a lot of stress lately Governor. I think that has something to do with her loosing her memory. Without being able to do an x-ray of her brain I have no way of knowing 100%. The only thing we can do sir is wait it out. Hopefully she will regain everything soon. I am afraid though if she doesn't keep calm the next few days it could lead to a stroke."

Phillip turned walking to the window quickly. This was the last thing he needed now! He had a town to run, children to raise, morons to kill, and now the one woman he counted on more then anyone didn't have a damn clue who he or herself was! Dr. Stevens voice was gentle as she began to talk again.

"May I make a few suggestions?"

She watched as The Governor turned to face her. He didn't look at nice as he used to before he got stabbed in the eye. Now he looked more sinister and ready to kill anyone that got in his way.

"That's why I asked you to come here."

He said coldly. Dr. Stevens nodded,

"Try not to loose your patience with her sir. She won't be able to handle it! If she was at all sensitive to things you said prior to this she will be even more sensitive now. These next few days will be exhausting for everyone. Also don't try to force yourself on her. Most people with memory loss will find one person and latch to them until things are better. Try to say and show her things that could help boost her memory but don't drive her nuts with it. You'll know when she's head enough."

Phillip looked at her with an annoyed expression. Patience wasn't exactly something he had oodles of anymore. He would have to find a way to watch himself with her now. Dr. Stevens stood as Lilly walked into the room. She looked at her sadly.

"Hello Lilly."

Lilly looked at her confused,

"Hi lady I don't know."

Dr. Stevens smiled gently looking at Phillip who was shaking his head looking back out the window. She didn't know how well he would be for his right now. Hopefully he would prove her wrong and keep Lilly safe.

"I'm Dr. Stevens. I'll be coming to see you a few times a day. Well I've got to be going. I'll see you soon."

Lilly watched as Dr. Stevens turned walking out the door without another word. She looked back to Phillip, if that's what he said his name was, carefully. Lilly didn't quite know if she was really married to him or not but she wasn't going to argue. He didn't seem like the more patient person. She made a mental note to try to figure out what his problem was.

Phillip looked up when Jason walked back into the room looking confused as hell. Jason glanced at Phillip before looking at his sister.

"Hi sissy."

She frowned looking around the room,

"Who are you talking too?"

Jason raised an eyebrow lokoing at Lilly like she had just stepped off of another planet.

"Uh…you silly."

Phillip stepped closer to Lilly now. Now he had to explain to her brother that she had no idea who he was either. Dr. Stevens should have hung around a little so she could explain this mess to him.

"Jason we have a problem. Lilly has something wrong with her."

Lilly looked at Phillip angrily. She raised her hand to smack him but he quickly caught her. He didn't even look at her as he held her tightly against him.

"I do not have a problem!"

Phillip sighed ignoring the look on Jason's face. He clearly didn't like the way Phillip grabbed her.

"Darlin stop! You aren't going to hit me so just knock it off before I tie you up. Now…Jason she's lost her memory for some reason. Dr. Stevens thinks its stress related."

Jason stood with an open mouth ignoring the comment Phillip had made about tying his sister up. He looked at her carefully before speaking,

"Lilly I'm Jason your brother."

Lilly grinned,

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like the guy from Maroon 5?"

Phillip looked angry at that comment. Lilly could remember some famous singer but she couldn't remember her own family. That was just great! Jason smiled slightly and nodded.

"All the time."

Lilly laid her head against Phillip's chest not fighting him to get loose. He didn't move to hold her the way he usually did. Phillip couldn't. Every passing second he felt a little more of his humanity slowly going down the drain. Lilly was the thing that kept him from going into full psychopath mode.

"I'm tired."

She whispered softly as she glanced up at Phillip. He wasn't a bad looking guy at all! When he pulled her into his arms she felt a small tingle of desire go through her. Even though she was pissed at him at the moment she would have loved to have had her way with him.

"Want to come lay down with me?"

Phillip shook his head letting her go. He didn't look at all interested.

"I've got work to do. Go on."

Lilly frowned feeling a little saddened by the tone in his voice but walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Jason hadn't moved from his spot by the door. He didn't know really what to say. What would have been the appropriate response to your sister not knowing anything?

He couldn't just brush it off and say it will be ok because he didn't know.

Nick had finally got the courage to look at Phillip. He knew this would probably cause Phillip to unravel farther. This wouldn't be at all good for Phillip's mental state.

"I'll keep an eye on her if you want. I know you have a lot to do today."

Nick tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible. Phillip looked at him only nodded. Nick carefully sat down on the couch. He wasn't going to say a word now. Messing with Phillip would get him shot.

Phillip finally rememebered the request he made of Jason before this fiasco started,

"Jason where is Merle?"

Jason quickly looked nervous as he began to pace.

"Well sir I honestly don't know. I went to get him and he was gone! The guards don't have any clue how he got gone but he's no where!"

Jason watched as Phillip went into full of Governor mode.

"WHAT? HOW DID THEY LET THIS HAPPEN? WHO WAS THE DAMN GAURDS LAST NIGHT? THIS GUY IS ON THE LOOSE AND HE KNOWS ALL OF OUR SECRETS! THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR ANYONE IN WOODBURY! JASON GO FIND THOSE GAURDS KILL THEM AND MEET ME AT THE GATES! WE GOT TO FIND MERELE BEFORE THIS BACKFIRES ON US!"

Jason nodded walking out the door leaving Nick and very very angry Phillip alone. Phillip turned to Nick who looked as shocked as he felt.

"Keep her safe Nick! Whatever she says do not let her outside this apartment. Even though she's nuts at the moment I'm not loosing her!"


	27. Chapter 27

The next couple of weeks were a strain for everyone. Lilly still hadn't regained any sense of who she was. She and Phillip seemed to be at each other's throats over anything that moved. Nick had been staying most of the time to yank the two apart before someone got killed. Phillip had sent Jason to look for Merle which was quickly coming up with no results.

Nick dread going into the apartment every day. As funny as Lilly was he had to admit she was nothing like she used to be. She used to be one of the only soft and gentle things Phillip had to keep him sane. Now she flat out told Phillip he was a nutcase that needed some intense psychotherapy or "happy pills" mostly every day. Nick had to give The Governor credit though.

He really tried to be patient with Lilly as Dr. Stevens had requested…_tried_ was the keyword in that statement.

As usual Nick stood outside the apartment door mumbling a silent prayer that he didn't walk in on some grizzly sight of Phillip killing Lilly overnight. He took a breath and walked into the room to see Lilly sitting quietly at the table reading a book. She looked up with a smile,

"Nicky so nice to see you again!"

Nick smiled,

"Good morning Lilly. Where's Phillip?"

Lilly pointed to the bedroom with a look of annoyance on her pretty face. She didn't look the least bit pleased to be where she was at the moment.

"Bedroom. I don't think that man was hugged enough when he was little."

Nick fought the urge to smile. In all honesty Phillip had the best parents one could ask for. They pretty much gave Phillip and Brian anything they could possibly want. Nick looked up as Phillip walked into the room not even bothering to look at his wife. He gave Nick an eye roll before finally turning to look at Lilly who was glaring at him.

"Who pissed in your cheerios? You always have that frown on your face. Don't you smile from time to time? Maybe once a year or something?"

She asked icily. Phillip clenched his fists obviously trying not to lose his cool this early in the morning. He constantly tried to remind himself that _this isn't my Lilly…she can't help it. _With a sigh he turned toward the door.

"I got work to do. Lillian why don't you try to work on figuring out how to get back to normal?"

He gave Lilly a pleading expression that made Nick actually feel sorry for him. Lilly meanwhile, gave Phillip the Nazi salute.

"Yes Führer."

Nick placed a hand over his mouth obviously in shock. Never in a million years had he expected that to come out of her mouth. Phillip looked a little amused now.

"Don't forget it darlin."

Lilly frowned,

"Asshole."

She stood walking into the bedroom slamming the door. Nick looked at Phillip nervously. This had been the worst he had seen Lilly in days. She had almost calmed down a little bit in the past couple of days. Now it seemed almost back to square one.

"Don't worry Nick. She's actually amusing me at some points. That's the first time she called me that. I think I'm gonna keep a diary of all the crap she says to me. Nick I need you to just leave her alone for today. Let her be by herself and see what happens."

Nick looked a little concerned now. He hadn't expected to just leave her alone until she returned to normal.

"What if she hurts herself?"

Phillip shrugged,

"What happens will happen. She's not my wife anymore."

Nick followed Phillip out of the apartment without another word. He hated the idea of leaving Lilly all alone and confused. She needed someone there with her. Phillip obviously didn't want the job. He would probably rather take on an army of bitters then be trapped in the apartment with his wife. Nick himself didn't mind staying with her. Lilly had never once been hostile to him. In face she seemed to really enjoy his company.

The hours passed slowly for Nick as he sat on a park bench trying to figure out when would be the best time to check on Lilly. Phillip had gone off with Martinez for a supply run. After another slow hour Nick looked up to see Lilly walking out of the apartment with a smug smile on her face.

"Uh oh."

Nick muttered as he stood up and walked to her,

"Lilly where are you goin?"

Lilly grinned pointing toward the gate,

"Outta this place. Phillip may want to stay and play Hitler but I'm not interested. There's somewhere my memory is telling me to go and I'm headed there."

Nick looked like he could freak out. His green eyes looked full of worry as he grabbed Lilly's hand,

"Lilly I can't let you go."

Lilly frowned looking annoyed now as she yanked her hand back. She was done taking orders from men. This was her time to get something done and right now all she wanted was to go the place her memory was leading her.

"Well come with me then. You hate this joint as much as I do. Let's go do something fun."

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment. He did hate Woodbury…he just wouldn't admit it to anyone. The day he was brought he wanted to leave. He bit his lip before looking at Lilly.

"Ok but we can't just waltz out the front gates. Those jokers won't let us out…you especially. Phillip's gonna go on a war path. You do realize that right?"

Lilly nodded placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not scared of him. He'll just get his other eye put out if he messes with me then he will be up shit creek without a paddle."

Nick winced slightly. This woman obviously didn't know or remember what Phillip was capable of doing. He wouldn't just let her win this. There would be no "_backing down"_ for Phillip Blake. Nick sighed before grabbing Lilly's hand leading her to one of the back gates he could open easily. If this was suicide helping her then Nick was already too far gone to turn around now.

After a hour or so of walking silently in the woods Nick finally had the courage to ask Lilly some questions.

"Lilly where are we headed? What are you gonna tell Phillip when you get back? I don't think he will buy you were just out for a walk."

Lilly giggled,

"Silly Nicky. I ain't goin back. I left him a little letter telling him I was leaving and to have a nice life. Well I have this memory of this place…a prison up the road here. I don't know why I remember it but it is so vivid in my mind."

Nick looked a little shocked at her confession that she didn't plan to go back to Woodbury. He figured deep down after she relaxed a little she would be ready to return home. Phillip was gonna have a huge shit fit when he got home and found the letter Lilly left him. Now she wanted to go to a prison? Why was prison of all things sticking out in her memory?

Lilly walked a few steps ahead of Nick seeing little clues that let her know the prison was close. Something about this place was calling to her and she had to figure out what it was. Even though she did remotely care for Phillip she didn't see him letting her get out and explore. Something about this place made her not want Philip with her either. This was something personal…something deep. Lilly glanced back at Nick as the prison came into sight. She didn't care that he tagged along. Nick was the only real friend she felt she had at the moment.

Lilly looked up to see a man walking down the fenced in path toward her. He smiled as the threw the gates open but frowned when he saw Nick.

"Lilly where have you been? Who's he?"

Lilly frowned looking at the mad carefully. His curly hair was a mess and he needed a good shave but right away his face felt familiar. This man's blue eyes and gentle face had been haunting her dreams for days.

"I don't know you but I've been seeing you in my dreams."

She said with a smile. Nick stepped forward,

"My name is Nick Parson."

Nick held out his hand which the guy didn't jump to shake instead just looked at him skeptically.

"I'm Rick Grimes. What's wrong with her?"

Nick sighed,

"She has amnesia and can't remember anything. I don't really know how she found you. She doesn't know anything anymore."

Rick's face looked worried as he looked at Lilly stepping forward and taking her hand in his,

"Lilly, I'm Rick Grimes. We've been friends for a while now. You wanna come inside and relax? We can get to know each other again. Everyone will be glad to see ya."

Right away Lilly felt more comfortable then she had the past few days in Woodbury. Something about this Rick was drawing her in. His voice was as kind as it was in her dreams. She smiled with a nod,

"Can I stay? I don't wanna go back to where I was before."

Rick nodded,

"I told you a long time ago honey that you are always welcome here. Your friend can stay too if you want…provided he's not one of The Governor's henchman."

Nick shook his head,

"Not at all. He used to be my best friend…now I don't know him."

Lilly nodded letting Rick hold her hand. She didn't want him to let her go. There was something in his touch that felt like home to her.

"Nicky is harmless. He's my caretaker of sorts."

Rick looked a little wary as he gazed from Nick to Lilly. He smiled looking into her pretty eyes. This woman could probably get him to do anything for her. Rick hated to admit that he had fallen in love again…especially after Lori. Lilly was the one that seemed to be healing him from that dreadful experience. Now he could help heal her.

"Very well. Come on. Carol's probably cooking something for dinner. After we eat wanna go for a walk Lilly?"

Lilly nodded tightening her grip on Rick's hand as he led her into the prison. She was ready to start her new life. If this meant giving up everything she knew before and starting a new life here she was ready.


	28. Chapter 28

Rick led Lilly inside the prison with a smile.

"Don't worry everyone really likes you. I know you won't know anyone but it will be ok."

He didn't think he could quit smiling. Deep down Rick had a feeling this was just opening a huge can of worms but as the moment he didn't care. For the time being he had the woman he wanted. So what if he had to get to know her all over again? That didn't matter to him. All that counted was the pretty little blond on his arms wanted him and not that other guy.

Everyone looked up when they walked into the room. Michonne and Merle, who hadn't seen Lilly since they left Woodbury, looked shocked beyond all reason to see their friend. Rick gave Lilly a small smile before looking at his group. Merle quickly moved grabbing a hold of Lilly in a tight hug before anything could be said. Lilly looked at him with wide eyes awkwardly patting his back.

"Hello person I don't know."

Merle looked a little confused as he scratched his head,

"Lilly it's me Merle. You know me."

Rick shook his head at Merle before gently taking Lilly's hand in his again,

"Everyone Lilly is coming to stay with us now. Also some stuff has happened and she doesn't remember anyone. She has amnesia so just work with her over the next couple of days."

Michonne looked furious,

"Did he do this to her? That no good bastard I'm going to kill him."

Lilly shook her head knowing she was talking about Phillip but she wasn't sure how the lady with the dreads knew him,

"No I don't think he did. I just woke up like this…who are you again?"

Michonne looked a little saddened by the fact her once good friend had no freaking clue who she was.

"I'm Michonne. Lilly we have been friends for a long time honey."

Lilly nodded looking at Rick who went into introductions. When it came to Merle Rick gave him a warning expression. Merle rolled his eyes not knowing for sure what happened but felt The Governor was behind in this in some way or another.

"Lilly I'm Merle. You save my life actually…if you hadn't got me out of Woodbury I don't know what might have happened to me."

Lilly looked a little flattered at the same time a shy feeling came over her. She should have remembered all of these people but she didn't. Nick came to stand by her causing Michonne and Merle to both gasp.

"Rick he's one of that crazy guy's inner circle."

Rick shook his head,

"No he's fine. He's been taking care of Lilly."

Nick nodded stepping forward,

"First off that man isn't my friend anymore. He hasn't been for a long time. 2nd off you all do realize that he is going to fuckin furious when he finds out we are here. That could be dangerous to you all."

Rick watched his group's nervous reactions but brushed it off. He wasn't giving up Lilly this easily. Crazy guy in a town with big walls or not…Rick wouldn't back down that easily. Merle nodded,

"Nicky is right. It's gonna be dangerous. Phillip isn't just going to sweep this under the rug. When it comes to the girl he's OCD. I don't mind fightin but just warnin all you sissys time to suck it up."

Rick rolled his eyes again. He felt like that was all he did on Merle's account. From the day he handcuffed him to that roof to know almost a year or so later it was constant eye rolling.

"We'll be just fine. Lilly wanna go for a walk?"

Lilly let Rick pull her back outside. She was ready to get out of that crowded room. The Merle guy was making her nervous especially now knowing the fact he knew Phillip. Rick slipped his hand around Lilly's. Rick's blue eyes watched her for any sign of displeasure but he found none. He felt a little more comfortable when she gave his hand a squeeze. They walked in silence until they came to a gate. Rick looked down at her with a smile. Lilly couldn't help but think how he had such a pretty smile to go with those gorgeous eyes.

"I can't remember the last time I had my hand held or anything like that."

She said in a soft voice. Rick frowned looking a little annoyed.

"He didn't touch you? Kiss you? Anything?"

Lilly shrugged. She couldn't remember the last time Phillip had touched her. True she slept with him every night but he pretty much kept his distance. He was probably afraid she was going to stab him in his sleep or something.

"I can't remember. Maybe he did once upon a time. Even though Phillip gives Hitler a run for his money I'm sure he's not always a bad person. There's got to be some good in there somewhere. He and I are just not compatible. It's you Rick that has been calling me for some reason. I'm sorry I can't remember anything about you or your group. They all seem like nice people…even Merle Dixon."

Rick smiled looking at her a little sadly. This woman deserved to be treated better then she had been! He hated watching her go back to Woodbury every time she came to see him. It bugged Rick to no end to think about her in that town with no one who really cared about her. At the same time he wondered what set him and Phillip apart. They had both done bad things in the past. What would make Lilly want either of them?

"Lilly I'm not a good man either."

Lilly looked unconvinced as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I doubt that. Please explain."

Rick gently took both of her hands in his looking into her pretty eyes,

"I killed my best friend…right in front of my son. He and my late wife were having an affair and he thought with me gone she would always be his. Long story short he tried to kill me and I stabbed him. I haven't quite forgiven myself for that. Then there is my dead wife Lori…I really did her wrong. She tried for months to try to be a good person to me and I ignored it. I only saw the bad in our relationship. She was pregnant with Judith and I know she thought I didn't give a rats ass about her because of how I acted. I basically killed her Lilly. She needed me to save her and I wasn't there…I didn't get there quick enough. If I did she wouldn't be dead."

Lilly pressed her lips together looking sadly at Rick. She didn't care that he still loved his wife. That she expected and she couldn't ask Rick to just forget about her at the drop of a hat. As gently as possible she stepped forward gently caressing Rick's check with her hand.

"You are not a bad person Rick. Your friend brought that on himself by being a man whore! He tried to kill you and you had every right to defend yourself. You have you children to think about! There was no way you could have just laid down and died. I'm truly sorry about your wife. I know you loved her but darlin you can't blame yourself. That pain will eat you alive and turn you into something you don't want to be. For a perfect example look at Phillip; he lost his daughter and now he's the biggest psycho known to man. Rick our lives can change with every breath me take. There is no way we can be prepared for what is around the corner. There's only one thing for sure. We are all gonna die at some point. That's why we gotta make the most out of what time we have. It was just your wife's time. I'm sure if she was here she would be so proud of you."

Rick smiled nuzzling his face into her hand.

"Lilly you always seem to know what I need to hear. You're right about all of that. Here's something crazy…I still see and hear Lori. I picked up a dead phone and she was on the other end."

Lilly looked at him sympathetically,

"That's just how you are dealing with it all. It's not crazy. Rick we are all a little crazy now. On a scale of one to whatever the hell Phillip is you are just fine. You don't scare me. He does! I can talk to you. Whenever he and I tried to talk it just led to yelling and me getting beaten in some way now that is crazy."

Rick looked pissed now. Had he heard the woman right? Did she really just say _beat?_ Rick frowned trying to control his rage.

"He hits you?"

Lilly nodded as Rick ran a hand through his hair. She had somewhat began to think it was normal to be hit by your husband.

"What a bastard! No man should hit a woman! Makes me wanna go down to Woodbury and knock his head in."

Lilly shook her head with a gentle smile.

"No it's over…just stay here with me."

Rick's blue eyes still looked a little shocked at her comment. He looked like he couldn't believe that those words had just come out of her mouth.

"Do you mean that?"

Lilly nodded as she stood on her tip toes pressing a kiss to Rick's lips. He stood motionless and in shock for a moment or two before stepping forward and deepening the kiss. From the moment Rick met Lilly he felt something for her. He was afraid to even think about the word _love_ but he knew that would be the feeling he would truly have before long. Part of him just wanted to say FUCK IT and jump right into everything with this woman. The other part said to go carefully. He didn't want to doom Lilly like he did Lori.

When he pulled away Rick looked down into Lilly's eyes trying to fight off the feeling of desperation to keep her with him all the time.

"Stay with me?"

He whispered as Lilly snuggled against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his boy enjoying the feeling of something romantic. This was the first of that feeling she could ever remember.

"I would love to!"

The next morning Rick woke up a long time before anyone else did. Carl sat on a table outside looking into the walker filled yard. As carefully as possibly he sat down beside his son giving him a gentle smile,

"You're up early."

Carl nodded,

"Judith woke up and I fed her. She went back to sleep in no time. Dad is there something going on between you and Lilly?"

Rick looked at his son concerned. He hadn't really thought about how this may affect Carl. The poor boy had been through too much here lately. Wouldn't his dad moving on from his now dead mother so fast be another blow to his probably fracturing mental state?

"I like her a lot yes. Does that bother you?"

Carl shook his head,

"No. I like her too…always have. You know dad if you wanna be with her it's ok. I think mom would like her. She's a good person…with our without her full memory."

Rick smiled. In the past few weeks Carl constantly reminded Rick that his boy was growing up quick. The boy spoke with wisdom far beyond his years. He had quickly grown out of his rebellious phase and turned into the man Rick knew he could be.

"You think she would?"

Carl nodded,

"Yep. She's a nice person inside and out. She can take care of you. Plus she's really cool to me and Judith. Judith needs a mom dad."

Rick smiled,

"Now Carl I am not going off and marrying her just yet. But I do think she will be good around here. We're just gonna see how this goes. If it works out awesome…if not at least we tried. I'm gonna take her into town with me today on a supply run to get some time with just her. Can you keep a hold down here? Well you and Darryl of course…"

Carl nodded with a smile as Lilly walked out with Maggie. She smiled right away when she saw Rick. Carl stood looking at his dad,

"I think this is where you go give her a good morning kiss."

Rick rolled his eyes gently rubbing his sons head as he walked over to Lilly. He didn't waste a moment before leaning down and kissing her,

"I got to go into town in a few wanna come along?"

Lilly nodded eagerly. She wasn't sure what all might happen with Rick while they were away but she was quickly finding herself less likely to care.

Hours passed quickly for Lilly. Even though going on a supply run meant keeping quiet just being with Rick was nice. He kept her close to him as they went through abandoned building after abandoned building.

"Stay close. I won't let anything happen to you."

He said as they got out of the Hyundai and crept quietly into a store. Lilly knew how to use a gun but she didn't want to interfere with Rick's male ego of being the protector.

Being with Rick wasn't like being with Phillip who always seemed ready to cause an argument. She constantly found herself saying Phillip couldn't have always been that bad of a person. He got her to marry him somehow. Their marriage was another thing that made her wonder. Since there was no law were they really married or was it just him saying that? Also on her mind was the fact that she forgot to leave the letter telling him it was done. She thought she left it but last night she found it in her bag. The guy was probably wondering where the hell she had gotten off to…if he even noticed she was gone. He was probably enjoying the silence.

Rick stopping pulled Lilly from her thoughts. She looked around the room for any bitters that happened to be shuffling by but seen nothing but an empty room. Lilly frowned looking at Rick who turned to face her.

"What are we doing?"

She whispered silently as Rick smiled. He glanced over his shoulder fighting off the feeling of being watched before picking Lilly up and sitting her on the bar. Her brown eyes seemed to shine as Rick eased her legs apart before standing in-between them.

"I like this."

She whispered as he began to kiss her. The kissing went on for a few quiet moments before the need for air caused Lilly to pull away. She wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as he began to placed delicate kisses down her neck. This was far too perfect she thought as movement outside the window caught her eye. Right away she saw Milton and that pig Martinez looking in at them with wide eyes.

"Oh shit Rick!"

Rick yanked away quickly pulling his revolver out of the holster on his hip.

"What is it?"

He asked in a wary voice. Lilly pointed to the window before climbing off the bar. She knew right away those two jokers would be running back to Woodbury with news on what they had just seen.

"There were two guys from Woodbury watching us, the nerdy scientist and Phillip's favorite guard. Phillip will know about us in no time now."

Rick turned looking at her with a slightly concerned expression,

"Look Lilly I swear I will not let anything happen to you. That man will never hurt you again. Do you trust me?"

Lilly nodded as she and Rick slipped as quietly as possible back out to the car. The whole way back to the prison Lilly thought about what would happen when her memory returned…if it returned. Would her love for Phillip come flocking back and knock her in the face or would she continue her obsession with Rick Grimes. Only time would really tell. Dr. Stevens made it clear that she may not ever get it back. Deep down at the moment Lilly didn't care if she did. She was happy and happiness was what she needed.

(_Woodbury…)_

Martinez and Milton had never got back to Woodbury so fast. Neither really knew what they were going to say to The Governor. Would it be a…_Hey boss so we found your wife and she's getting busy with some police officer _or a _sir we are so sorry but she's moved on._ Neither one sounded really good to tell him. Both men had common knowledge that Phillip, lately, wasn't the most understanding of people. His obsession over his wife wouldn't help either.

As Milton knocked on the door he and Martinez gave each other a glace as Phillip said come in. He didn't look up when they entered but instead was busy looking at some book. Martinez looked at Milton. He wasn't about to tell Phillip his wife was having an affair. Amnesia or not the pretty little thing was in a whole mess of trouble. Milton sighed,

"Phillip we uh…found Lilly."

That got his attention. He looked up obviously wondering why the hell no one was saying anything. Why did Martinez look like a nervous wreck? Why was Milton looking like he was about to piss himself?

"And why are neither of you saying anything? Is she alive? If yes where the hell is she?"

Milton winced slightly,

"Well…sir…you see…Lilly is…alive…but…"

Phillip rolled his eyes,

"Jesus Christ Martinez what is going on?"

Martinez was trying not to say _fuck_. He looked at Phillip before taking a breath,

"Yes sir she is alive but she's with that prison group. Her and I'm guessing Nick both. We didn't see him."

Phillip frowned,

"And why didn't you bring her back?"

Milton looked at Martinez the question was kind of on his mind too. Why hadn't they just busted in and grabbed her. They both could have taken out that prison leader. He wasn't that big of a guy. Sure he had some muscle to him but between Martinez and himself surely they could have taken the guy out. Martinez shrugged,

"I'm just going to give it to ya straight boss. She was making out with the guy. He was all over her and she didn't seem to mind one little bit. In fact she was kinda enjoying it."

Phillip blinked a few time before starting to laugh. Martinez and Milton looked at each other obviously confused. Phillip shook his head.

"That's funny. What really happened?"

Milton had quickly reached the point of being super uncomfortable as he put his hands in his pocket,

"Everything Martinez said Phillip is true. She was kissing the guy like she kisses you. I didn't see her wedding ring either…for the record."

Phillip automatically quit laughing when he realized they were telling the truth. His amused expression went to straight furry as he stood up.

"Oh hell no! I'm going to kill the little tramp when I get my hands on her! Better yet…I want him dead…I want his group dead…I want that prison burned to the ground. Don't you kill her…she's mine."

Martinez nodded,

"So go kill everyone but Lilly ok."

Phillip held his hand up,

"Wait. I got a better idea. I'll give them a couple of weeks to get their guard down then all hell will break loose when they least expect it! Martinez tomorrow we are going to scope out that prison. Be ready by dawn. Now the two of you out!"

Martinez and Milton wasted no time in getting out of Phillip's way. Phillip stood angrily looking out the window. Amnesia or not Lilly had crossed the line. She was his woman and it was going to stay that way! The woman would pay for letting another man touch her. Phillip looked angrily at their bed. So he was just a joke to her. Now he truly realized it and planned to make her sorry. He didn't care how much he loved her she would suffer now.

"You better be ready darlin…your man is coming to get you."

He muttered coldly before taking his gun out and shooting the picture of Lilly that was on his side of the bed.


End file.
